


Darker Waters

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist!Clary Fray, Criminal Network, Drug Cartel, Drug Dealing, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Investigations, Journalist!Isabelle Lightwood, Judge!Maryse Ligthwood, Kidnapping, Looking for Max, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Police Procedural, Principal!Robert Lightwood, Secret Organizations, Sex workers, Slow Burn, Special agent!Alec Lightwood, con artist!Camille Belcourt, lazy planet alec, morning dew magnus, politician!asmodeus, thief!magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: In 2006, Max Lightwood was abducted after the trial of murderer Malcolm Fade. Ten years later Alexander “Alec” Lightwood has become a police officer. While his family still struggles with the loss of their little boy, Alec unexpectedly meets someone that renews his hope of finding his lost brother and maybe bringing his family back together.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Aline Penhallow, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 133





	1. Mother of three

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, new story ! I’ll be updating every Saturday, if you have read my stories before you probably know I stick to my schedule so feel free to bookmark and subscribe because I’ll be there for a while. Also, I’ve got a picture for every chapter, enjoy! Most backgrounds are from Unsplash unless otherwise specified. 
> 
> I am not from the US and I don’t know much about police forces and the law therefore I tried my best not to go into detail with anything criminal justice related. All mistakes are my own.
> 
>  **Trigger warnings:** mentions of human trafficking, child prostitution, sex workers and the occasional dead body. There is no graphic depiction of violence however some of the main characters have suicidal tendencies and occasional panic attacks.  
> I do not dwell on these but please proceed with caution.
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The yelling had never been so intense before. Alec and Izzy were used to journalists almost sleeping on their doormat, especially after a trial. Maryse Lightwood was known for her unbending application of the law. Criminals were brought to justice and she was justice incarnated indeed. Her law was harsh but it was the law and she would rather die than see a criminal walk out of her tribunal as a free man. 

The Lightwoods’ family home was a quaint little town house in Ditmas Park, Brooklyn. Brown bricks and sky blue blinds they never closed, maybe they would start now. A white stone path led from the front door to the street, crossing a well maintained garden of burnt grass and weeds that Maryse had intended to pull out that weekend. Journalists would probably still be around by then and she would not get to it anyway. She used to do it with Max trailing behind her as he chatted away about things he had learnt at school and books he was reading. 

Alec let the curtain drop when the flash of a camera blinded him. His sister sobbed quietly next to him and their parents fought loudly in the hall. Robert Lightwood had to leave for school and he was not willing to meet the crowd gathered outside. He yanked the main door open and everything went silent for a second. Journalists held their breaths and Maryse stepped back into the shadows, her face set in a firm, expressionless mask. Robert took a step outside and suddenly the crowd surged forward with a roar.

“Mr Lightwood, how did you feel when you realized your son was missing?”

The door banged against the door frame as Robert let go of it to grab the journalist by the collar and punch him in the face. Alec closed his eyes and a sob escaped him as he sank to the ground. Maryse unclenched her fists and knocked furniture over, an old porcelain vase that crashed down on the wooden floor with a wailing sound of breaking. Isabelle screamed and Alec hugged his knees to his chest. He rocked back and forth with a litany of prayers for his baby brother to be safe.

****

**The law prevails once again**

> 2006. _Malcolm Fade was sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of John and Cordelia Carstairs. Their daughter is still missing and Judge Lightwood admitted that Fade’s silence regarding Emma’s disappearance has influenced her decision._
> 
> _Maryse Lightwood is mother of three, all of them attending St Xavier’s private school. Principal Robert Lightwood and husband of Judge Lightwood expressed his support during the trial and offered his most sincere condolences to famous violinist Jem Carstairs._

__

__

  


_10 years later_  
Music filtered through the half-open back door of the nightclub. It was more of a bass really, Manhattan’s beating heart at night. Sweat rolling down dancer’s necks and bodies pressed close together to burn the night away in the darkness of a club. The Pandemonium Club pinkish and purple lights did not reach the dark alley and the streetlamp glow was too far from the door to see what was going on. Red and blue flashed into the narrow street as a dark haired teenager ran towards the other end.

“That’s all you’ve got Damon? You kiddin’ me ? That’s not even worth my time !”  
“Cops ! Jace the cops are coming ! Hurry ! ”

The boy disappeared but both men stayed put. Jace grabbed his client by the collar and dragged him in the light to check his pockets but the blue haired man had nothing on him. He sagged against the wall when Jace let go of him, a bruise already forming around his eye. Jace kicked him and made his way out of the alley, intent of catching up with the younger boy. He was always the last one to leave, his partner was on the look out for cops or unwarranted witnesses of their activities while Jace dealt with their clients. 

Blue hair there owed quite a lot of money and had been supposed to pay his debts that night but it seemed like Jace would have to wait a bit longer. Hopefully the beating would help Damon find the money faster. Jace did not expect the cops to catch him and was quite surprised when he walked straight into a tall dark haired man at the end of the street. His uniform was a dead giveaway and the man quickly grabbed Jace’s arm before he had a chance to break into a run.

The cop’s partner had found the other man in the mean time and they met at the back door of Pandemonium where a young woman with red hair was waiting nervously. She still had her phone in her hand and Jace remembered her trying to stop the beginning of the fight with his client. He sighed as a young man with mousy brown hair and glasses appeared behind her, looking worried.

“Clary? Officer Lightwood, I was on the phone with you,” The cop said. “is that the person you saw before?”

Jace yanked his arm free but did not try to make a run for it. He had nothing on him, the cop would have to release him in the morning. His hair was sticking to his forehead and curled at the base of his neck as he ran a hand through his golden locks. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” 

She gnawed at her lip, obviously feeling guilty for calling the police. She sent a pitying glance at Damon and her friend frowned. Jace fought back a smile but it was useless, he found the situation hilarious. 

“Got anything to say?” Officer Lightwood asked him.  
“Just a fight officer, I had too much to drink and Clary there is cute.” He winked at her. “I got jealous because she was more interested in him.” 

The woman blushed fiercely and her friend took a threatening step forward. Jace rocked on his heels, enjoying himself. His client was out cold and Lightwood’s partner had called an ambulance. The officer sighed, not impressed with them. 

“Thank you for reporting the incident Clary. If that’s all we’ll be on our way, you’re coming to the station with us.” Lightwood looked pointedly at Jace.  
“Sure, come Simon, I think we should go home.” 

Clary glanced at Jace, seemingly unsure and shook her head before heading inside. Simon glared at the blond then and made to follow her as a woman ran outside and they collided. He caught onto her but it looked like she was the one stabilizing him. They stumbled before she took a step back, confident in her high heeled stilettos. She held onto Simon for a few more seconds to make sure he was standing on his own and finally turned to the officer with a sparkle. 

Her cocktail dress was bright and silvery and Jace checked her out without shame. The woman was gorgeous and she knew it, flaunted it with pride. Her long dark hair matched the shade of the cop’s and when their eyes met her red lips tilted up. 

“Alec, I knew you would be there!”  
“Hey Izzy. You sure you should be out partying? You’re working tomorrow.”  
“Quit the big brother act Alec, I’m a grown ass woman.”  
“I don’t understand how you look fresh and well-rested on screen after a night out.” 

Alec shook his head but his face lit up with a fond smile before he leaned forward to give his sister a hug. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. When he let go of her Izzy turned around and winked at Simon, who had not taken his eyes off her. He stuttered and muttered an apology but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. 

“Buy me a drink if you mean it.” 

Her smile had a hint of something predatory and Jace felt sorry for Simon. This woman was out of his league and they all knew it but he would fall for her anyway, without a clue of what he was getting into. Alec watched them as they went back inside and Jace nudged him with a cheeky grin, feeling cocky.

“You were taking me to the station, Officer Lightwood.” He reminded him.

The cop frowned and directed the blond to the car. His partner met them on the way and confirmed Jace’s client had been sent to the hospital as they got into the car. The ride went by in silence and Jace was behind the bars in no time. He sat down on the bench in his narrow cell and watched the on-goings of the station at night until he grew bored.

“Your sister is going to break this guy’s heart.” He commented when Alec checked on him.  
“And you couldn’t help but flirt with that redhead because he has a crush on her. You two would get along well.”  
“Can I get her number?”  
“Not from me.”  
“Yours then?”  
“What for?” The officer sounded surprised.  
“If I hang out with you I might get to see her again.”  
“You’ll see her on TV, that ought to be enough.” 

Alec relaxed at his desk. He was not sure what Jace had in mind but it distracted him at least. Coffee could not keep him awake anymore but his shift ended soon and he was looking forward to going back to his apartment. 

“Is she an actress or something?”  
“Journalist.” 

Jace smiled but did not share his thoughts on the matter. Alec was glad, he felt uncomfortable talking about his sister like this. He looked at the time, willing the clock to go round faster. Jace Wayland was not on the system but everything in the man seemed to say trouble, from his golden boy look to his snark. He did not believe him when Jace said he picked a fight out of jealousy but there was no reason to dig into the heart of the matter. 

Sometimes Alec wondered why he became a police officer instead of a detective or an FBI agent. He wanted to, at some point. But agents where demoted when it got personal and he had wanted to become a detective to solve his little brother’s kidnapping. If he could not get on that case there was no point so he chose to be a police officer instead. At least he could help people this way. 

“You okay?” Jace asked from his cell.

The blond had noticed that the officer was deep in thought but something dark came upon his eyes after a while and his whole demeanor had changed in a matter of seconds. He snapped back in the present but his shoulders remained tensed as he glanced at Jace. Was it tears at the corners of his eyes? 

“Yeah.” Alec answered but it felt off.  
“When are you letting me out?” 

The officer glanced at the clock and sighed. He got up and juggled his keys as he opened the cell.

“There you go. Don’t get into fights over girls, especially if they like you already.”  
“I could use a drink, wanna join me? It’s not to get your sister’s number, promise.”

Alec snorted. He shrugged and Jace made his way to the coffee machine, inserting a few coins in to get two black coffees that he brought back to the cop’s desk. 

“Thanks.” 

The station was quiet and Jace smiled at Alec as they sipped their drinks. He went through a few superhero figurines and studied the Guardians of the Galaxy set under the cop’s watchful gaze. It was neatly organized, with some post-its on his computer and a box of tissues. There was a picture frame too but Jace could not see what it was and did not dare to ask. Probably the cop’s family, a girlfriend maybe. His cup of coffee was empty by then but Jace made no move to leave. He watched Alec carefully, noticing black lines on the left side of his neck that disappeared under his collar.

“Cool tattoo,” He said instead. “your sister had the same on the other side.”  
“You really checked her out.” Alec replied.  
“It’s unusual for cops and journalists to have something so obvious.”  
“That’s the point.”

Alec did not say anything else but Jace could tell there was a story behind their matching tattoos. He thought of asking more questions but changed his mind. The officer was not really receptive but he looked like he might need a friend and Jace was trying to be that person. 

“You know, I thought you wanted to get out in order to leave.” Alec finally said.  
“I think you’re a good drinking buddy, we should do it again sometime.”

The cop let out a laugh. He raised an eyebrow and Jace matched his expression, looking expectant until Alec gave up and grabbed a post-it for him to scribble a series of numbers on. Jace stuck it next to a Captain America figurine. 

“I’ll give it to Izzy. Now get lost.”  
“Finally! Tell your sister I say hi and I hope she got Simon’s number so that I can get Clary’s okay?”

Alec shooed him outside but his eyes crinkled with amusement. Jace waved and got on his way, already texting his lookout about his night in a cell and disgusting coffee at the police station. Back there, Alec packed his things and made his way to his apartment where he crashed on his bed, asleep before his head touched the cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main point of view will be Alec’s but some chapters will focus on other characters.


	2. The High Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years after his little brother’s abduction, Alec is a police officer in Manhattan. He’s sent to Pandemonium, a nightclub, in the middle of the night to stop a fight and takes Jace Wayland in custody. If Alec forgets that he sent the other man to the hospital, Jace seems friendly and more than willing to keep in touch with Alec and his sister. But the siblings are busy with their respective jobs and the day following Jace’s custody starts with a bank robbery and what looks like the work of none other than the elusive High Warlock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the warm welcome to this story, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. I'm now back from Australia so my time zone is not ahead of everyone anymore but I'll still be publishing every Saturday.  
>  **Trigger warning:** mentions of a dead body.
> 
>   
> 

The TV in the background and the frizzling sound of the frying pan almost drowned Alec’s thoughts as he organized his meal prep for the following day. Almost, but not entirely and he wondered about Jace’s questions the night before. He had stayed in the station for way too long, considering he was a thug of some kind. Alec could believe his ploy to get Clary’s number but not his interest in him. 

It had not been faked and for a second he entertained the thought of Jace trying to get on his good side for the future but it did not really add up. Alec whistled the tune that accompanied his sister’s reports and turned the volume up as Shadowhunters took over the channel. The show was well known for its police like investigations and generally delved deep into celebrities dark, illegal secrets. It was the same program that had revealed famous violinist Jem Carstairs’ relation with the Carstairs family during Malcolm Fade’s trial.

Alec bit his lip and batted his eyelashes to keep his tears at bay. Max’s disappearance still hurt. He tried to focus on Isabelle’s tight smile as she approached a bank. She was covering a robbery and the camera focus shifted from her to the entrance. When it came back to the journalist she raised the mic to her lips and got on with the report, professional as always. She did not look like she had been out late the night before. 

“The Warlock strikes again. According to anonymous sources the modus operandi is similar to other heists by the same suspect known as the High Warlock. Mysterious thefts have been reported in Lisbon, Paris, London, Madrid, Lima and now New York...”

Alec frowned. He had heard of the High Warlock, an individual or a group of thieves striking all over the world to steal money, jewelry or art. They never left any evidence except for the missing items and glitter all over the place that earned them the title of High Warlock for their mastery. It could have been a magic trick for all the police knew. 

At least they never killed anyone, he thought. At worse, casualties were unconscious security guards and doors neatly pried open. Alec took the pan off the shove and divided its contents in plastic containers to put it away in his freezer. He grabbed his phone to send a quick message to Izzy, smiling while doing so.

> _to Izzy:_ Anonymous sources huh? 

He knew she made friends with police officers to get exclusive information. Alec himself tried to avoid disclosing anything she was not supposed to know but sometimes it was hard to sidestep her leading questions and confusing twists in the conversation. 

> _from Izzy:_ Just doing my job ;)

And she did it well, Alec mused as he read her answer. He put the phone away to clean the kitchen and checked the time, swearing when he realized it was already time to go. His shift would start in a few minutes and he grabbed his keys as he left the apartment, walking down the street to enter the precinct. His building was right across the police station that provided the accommodation. 

Alicante was filled with police officers and detectives, you never really left work but it was cheap and Alec had been happy to leave his parents’ house when he graduated. He had been surrounded by soon-to-be police officers at the Institute anyway and could use the money after the fallout with his parents. Max’s abduction had only been the catalyst for the slow and painful downfall of his already dysfunctional family. 

When Alec stepped into the station he was immediately sent back outside as a senior officer barked orders to go help securing the bank he had seen on TV. Journalists had caught up on the news and the team sent to investigate was overwhelmed with curious passerby and reckless reporters. Alec had to shoulder his way to the entrance of the bank a few minutes later and finally made it in the main hall, where a panicked officer shoved yellow tape in his hands and went off to do something else.

Alec shrugged and got to work, circling the perimeter and blocking access with tape. He stopped dead in his tracks when he had a look at the crime scene. It was spotless, except for ripped open cash machines and a body. It was a man and at first it seemed like he was sleeping. But there was blood on the floor near his head and he lay on a thin layer of glitter. Alec frowned.

“I thought it was the High Warlock...” He mumbled to himself.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?” A woman asked.

He had not noticed her and turned around as she came closer. She was smaller than him, part-Asian with striking curved cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes and a pointed chin. She was not wearing any uniform but her all back outfit screamed special agent. She pushed aside the hem of her leather jacket to show him her badge. The sign engraved on it looked like the outline of a diamond with extra curls on top of it: an enkeli. He looked up to her in surprise.

“Detective Penhallow from The Clave.” The woman introduced herself.  
“Officer Lightwood. I just… I saw the news this afternoon, they said it was the High Warlock so I didn’t expect to find a body. They don’t leave any casualties, usually.”

He cast a look around, confused. It did not help and Alec bit his lip as his eyes fell on the body.

“Even the glitter is wrong, I’ve seen the files. Usually it’s more like trails, you could follow their tracks from the moment they broke in to the last second when they made their way out.”

Detective Penhallow appraised him, her expression unreadable. She finally nodded.

“You’re right. It looks like someone is trying to frame them. Even the amount of money they stole is ridiculous, compared to what the Warlock is usually up to. Are you done with the perimeter? I would like you to meet my team.”

Alec dropped his gaze on the yellow tape he was still holding onto. The Clave was a not-so-secret agency that tackled worldwide networks to bring them down. Criminals like the High Warlock fell into their jurisdiction because of their various crimes around the world. He could decline the underlying offer of joining in for this particular case but… Jace’s cocky attitude from the night before flashed to the front of his mind. The thug reminded Alec of his thrill thirsty younger self, the reason he wanted to work with the police and this one time offer might be too good to be true yet Alec could not help but hope…

He brushed the outline of the tattoo on the side of his neck. Black lines crisscrossing on his fair skin, a reminder of his brother and suddenly he made his decision. When did he stop believing? Hoping he would find his baby brother and bring him home, fix their family? Had he given up? He was not supposed to. Izzy was not giving up and he could not let his siblings down. The Clave was above governments, if he got in he would not have to worry about things getting personal anymore.

He gave a firm nod and followed the detective out of the bank. Three men stood by a black van and raised wary eyebrows as they approached.

“Aline?”  
“This is Officer Lightwood, he picked up on some inconsistencies on the crime scene. You said we needed new blood so I thought...” Detective Penhallow trailed off.

She had started out confident but the lack of encouragement from her team made her second-guess herself. 

“Alec Lightwood? I remember you from the Institute.”

It was one of the other detectives who had spoken. Alec had not really looked at any of the men yet and focused on him, taking in the thick scar up the right side of his face, his long beaky nose. He was thin under his neat, sharp tweed suit and his black gray-streaked hair made him appear older than he probably was. 

“Mr Starkweather, Sir, I really enjoyed your lectures.” Alec smiled and nodded in greeting.

Hodge Starkweather was a criminologist. Alec had been fascinated by his analysis of criminal masterminds and men or women brought to the brink of their humanity by betrayal, who committed a crime of passion. He had never really grasped the subtle empathy that allowed such understanding of human nature and still struggled to comfort over-emotional victims when filing their complaints at the police station. It was not that Alec did not feel anything but rather that he buried everything deep inside, like he always had and could not bring himself to bring all these emotions forward after years of repressing grief, trauma and self-loathing. 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to have a local on board.”  
“You would have to undergo a background check and be sworn to confidentiality.”

The other agents gave Alec a once over but the approval of their partners seemed to convince them. They asked for his details and sent him on his way to wait for the paperwork to go through. He wandered in front of the bank to make sure they did not need anymore help and went back to the station till the end of his shift. 

Alec caught up with Isabelle at Java Jones when he got off work. They settled in the café with their orders and the eldest patted his pockets until he found the post-it with Jace’s number. He slid it across the table, rolling his eyes as he explained.

“The guy I arrested yesterday. He says hi and he hopes you got Simon’s number so that he can get Clary’s.”

Izzy laughed and took a sip of her overly sweet drink but she still saved the number. Alec shook his head and told her about his conversation with Jace. He could not mention The Clave, even though he really wanted to so the thug’s persistence was the next best thing. 

“You should get in touch with him too,” His sister suddenly said. “you could use a friend.”  
“I’m not sure this is the kind of guy I should make friends with.”  
“Would you rather get Simon’s number?” She teased.  
“No thanks. Wait, you really got his number?”  
“Of course.”

Alec let his head hang in defeat. Jace and Izzy would be fast friends whether he liked it or not. As for Simon, he was not worried. Not about Isabelle at least. 

“Why this place by the way?”  
“Oh, Simon said his friend is performing at an open mic here next week so I thought I would check the place out.”  
“Forget I asked.” 

They shared a laugh and Alec got up to order another coffee. A slender teenager took his order without meeting his eyes and Alec watched him prepare the drink with quiet efficiency. The waiter had dark hair and delicate features that Alec did not really linger on when he was handed the cup.

“Thanks,” He paused to read his name tag. “Tiberius.” 

The other man smiled, seemingly appreciative of the effort. He still would not meet Alec eyes but his whole demeanor reminded the officer of himself and he accepted his shy nature without a second thought. He was probably a student, working on the side to make some money while he was at uni. Isabelle set her phone back on the table when Alec sat in front of her and he sighed as Jace’s name appeared on the screen. 

“I gave him your number too.”  
“Izzy!” 

Alec’s sister just laughed at him and he grumbled. She was just looking out for him but he still had not made his mind about Jace. It was not easy to let new people in and Alec wondered if the blond was the kind of person he wanted to get to know. He was refreshing, that was for sure. But reliable? Alec had his doubts.

“I applied to be promoted.” He suddenly announced. “Some things I do during the day might have to stay confidential if it goes through. I don’t want you to feel like I’m hiding things from you so keep it in mind.”  
“That’s great Alec. I’m sure they’ll approve it.” 

Isabelle smiled and reached for his hand on the table. They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Izzy’s tattoo was just a shadow on her collarbone, a black ‘Z’ crossed with a swirling line to remember Max and stay strong until they found him. A reminder, something to draw strength from to deflect any hurtful questions thrown their way after his disappearance, block out the rest of the world and their family crashing down under the pressure. Nothing would deter them and Alec felt guilty for pushing these thoughts aside at some point in the last few years. He would not give up on his baby brother. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s notion of “cheap” and “expensive” is misleading. His family is wealthy, with his mother being a judge and his father principal at a private school.


	3. Love for the dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s is offered a job in The Clave, a not-so-secret agency tasked with taking down world-wide criminal organizations. They are fairly certain that someone is trying to frame the High Warlock for a crime he did not commit and Alec’s suspicions at the crime scene attracted their attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, thanks for keeping up with the story! Keep an eye out for Magnus in this chapter and without further ado, enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

The Guard was a tall building not far from Alicante. At least Alec could hold onto his routine as he transferred to the headquarters of the agency. Agent Lightwood had a nice ring to it. He had gladly foregone his uniform that morning and felt more at ease in his dark jeans and leather jacket as he signed in at the front desk. He was given a badge by the receptionist and directions to his new team’s office on the third floor. 

Aline and Hodge were already there and welcomed him warmly, bringing in a chair and clearing the side of Aline’s desk so that he could settle in. Alec dropped what little he had with him, namely his favorite pen and a fidget toy that had once been his brother’s. 

“I never introduced these two,” Aline realized as she turned to her coworkers. “our French envoi Malachi Dieudonné and British envoi Victor Aldertree. They’ve been working on the High Warlock case for some time (years),” She whispered. “and of course Hodge. Our team is part of an operation called Idris with the purpose of dismantling the Downworld, a criminal network The High Warlock is part of.”

Aldertree was a short, round man with a shiny head but Alec suspected his deceptive appearance had tricked more than one criminal. He did not look like the kind of man you could get on the first name basis with either. As for Dieudonné, he was a middle-aged man with black hair and insisted to be called Malachi because Americans could never pronounce his last name properly. 

“We recently got intel on Camille Belcourt who was involved in Paris and London’s hats forgery.” Aldertree picked up where Aline had stopped. “They made counterfeits and the High Warlock probably did the exchange if the abundance of glitter is anything to go by. Camille managed to sell fakes to the Queen and French First Lady while the real ones went to the highest buyer on the black market. No evidence, no casualties and a lot of money at stake, our only hope is a confession.” 

Alec nodded and made to scribble something on a piece of paper.

“Oh, you have to go down to IT to get a laptop. Get a coffee or something on the way, you’ve got a lot to catch up with.” Aline smiled and sat at her desk to get back to work with her own computer.

Alec stepped out of the office and into an elevator, head filled with too much information and too little time to process it all. He had heard rumors about the Downworld but until then, he had never believed it to be an actual network. It made sense that the High Warlock had contacts in the black market, to sell what he stole or get paid to steal something but this was bigger than he expected. 

The elevators doors opened on a busy floor with rows of men and women bent over computers. A familiar face caught his attention and Alec frowned when he recognized Simon. The young man was on the phone and tapped excitedly on his keyboard as he informed a higher up of a stolen painting making its appearance on the black market. 

Simon noticed Alec starring and smiled at him in recognition, waving before he got back to his conversation. 

“Lightwood?” Someone said.

Alec snapped to attention and turned to the person talking to him, not surprised in the slightest that a stranger knew his name. He was perfectly aware that his transfer had been approved because of his mother. Judge Lightwood had not grown lenient after Max’s abduction and her influence had made everything easier at the Institute. Alec’s perfect grades and professionalism had only added to his good reputation. He was handed a laptop in no time and sent one last glance at Simon before going back upstairs. 

He grabbed two cups of black coffee on his way, for him and Aline as he had a feeling she would need it. Alec ducked his head when she gave him a grateful smile and Malachi made a tutting sound, saying something in French under his breath. Alec had the vague impression that it had a sexual connotation but you never knew with French. He kept silent and sat on his side of the desk instead, turning his laptop on and browsing through Camille Belcourt’s files.

She was an extremely beautiful woman with radiant pale skin, thick blond hair and gorgeous green eyes Isabelle would have been jealous of. She had that dainty look of the high nobility and he wondered if she came from the aristocracy. There was no living relative mentioned but Alec did not think it meant much, except the lack of information about her. He closed the tab with a sigh and went on with reports about the Downworld. They did not have much either, only poor leads that linked people together and seemed to make sense to explain how works of art reappeared on the black market and where the money went after bank robberies. 

“Did anything come out of the glitter samples at the bank?” Alec wondered.  
“It’s cheap glitter you could find at Target, the High Warlock uses something more expensive, usually.” Aline provided without looking up from her screen.  
“This individual or group of thieves is highly confident in their abilities and likes to flaunt it. They have a strong moral compass as the lack of casualties indicates and I wouldn’t be surprised if they paid people to get in the places they rob with minimal effort. I imagine they’re charismatic and confident, nobody uses that much glitter if they can’t stand up for themselves when called out on it.” 

Alec turned to face Hodge, nodding in understanding. His analysis made sense. He grabbed his fidget toy as he listened to his colleague, rolling the plastic knob on top of the cube. The wheel went around and back without a sound. 

“Do you think it’s one individual or several con artists?” This question had been plaguing him since he had heard about the High Warlock.  
“Well their… style, all this unnecessary flourish… this looks like the work of one person. But I tend to think they’re operating as a team and they work seamlessly together. It’s just… there has to be a leader you know? And that leader would probably be the one to make a mistake in spite of the others’ warnings.”  
“Why is that?”  
“They obviously let them get away with their love for the dramatic. It’s cheeky, cocky, call it whatever you want. They like the attention, I reckon they would be reckless if given the opportunity, just for the sake of it. They got away with it so far, there’s no reason to be cautious.”

Hodge crossed his arms and waited for Alec to say anything but the younger man had nothing to add. He frowned and flipped the cube over between his fingers, repeatedly flicking the switch of the fidget toy as he tried to come up with something to say. Alec finally mumbled one word.

“Pride.”  
“Huh?”  
“Their pride could be their downfall. From what you just said, I mean.” Alec explained.

The criminologist bit his lip as he considered the idea.

“You’re right. I don’t think they’ll be happy about the copycat.”

They shared an uneasy smile before Hodge pushed his chair back toward his desk. It screeched on the floor of the office and Aldertree made a disapproving noise at the back of his throat but when he looked up, Alec felt like his involvement was appreciated. Lights reflected on his bald head and the investigator bent down on his computer immediately after their eyes met. Alec did not fish for compliments and simply scrolled through previous cases to get a better feel of the whole investigation. Allegations piled on top of one another but evidence was far and few in between. 

Camille had only been seen at convenient times, in locations loosely linked to the hats forgery. And wearing one of the hats, Alec noticed. He checked the report and smiled, it was an original. She had never said anything to explain how it ended in her possession and disappeared as soon as she had been released for lack of evidence to keep her behind the bars. He wondered what she did for a living, apart from wearing hats and meeting with obnoxiously rich men in fancy hotels. 

One of her regulars was in New York so Idris expected her to surface once again and hopefully, get down to illegal business to help the investigation along. And she did, a few days later. 

“Alec, we’re going to the Hotel Dumont.” Aline barked as she grabbed her coat.

He followed her outside and into her nondescript car. The Hotel Dumont was in East Harlem, glamorous and standoffish in a street filled with family businesses. Black luxury cars slowed down at the entrance to drop or pick up men in suits, phones glued to their ears. Aline went round the block to find somewhere to park the car and they strolled down the street to climb the steps and get in the building. It was all white stone and gilding on every door frame and alcove. 

Nobody stopped them when they crossed the hall and stepped into the main lounge. A thin young man with a dark complexion and heavy dreadlocks was making drinks at the bar. He shot them a curious look before he slammed his shaker on the counter and finished the cocktail with a flourish. He then poured it in a martini glass for a man in a burgundy suit.

“It’s a bit early for alcohol.” The bartender said with surprising familiarity.  
“It’s happy hour somewhere my dear.” The client answered in a low voice. 

Alec ran his tongue along his front teeth to keep from laughing. The man was obviously a regular and the bartender barked out a laugh as Aline went back on her steps. She muttered a disappointed ‘nothing’ under her breath but kept looking around none the less. They had been informed that Camille had been sighted in the area and her acquaintance was staying at the Hotel Dumont. It was more about snooping around than actually investigating but Alec would take anything sent his way, even though running blind would probably not have the results they hoped for. 

They had to start somewhere. He followed Aline out of the lounge and they were stopped in their tracks by a young Mexican looking man in a perfectly tailored suit. He had a deep voice in spite of his boyish face framed with short brown curls that emphasized his youthful composure. He kept his face carefully blank as he blocked their way.

“You’re not allowed in this area of the hotel.”

There was a door further down the corridor and stair the man had probably come from. His name tag read Raphael Santiago but there was no title on the badge. If his confidence was anything to go by, he was a manager but Alec had no way of knowing for sure. 

They suddenly heard a string of curses in Spanish and Raphael swiveled around to run to the stair, disappearing from sight for a few seconds. He was holding a woman up when he reappeared and helped her down as he talked on the phone. The family resemblance between them was obvious and for a second Alec forgot everything about the investigation, thinking the maid was hurt. His brain caught up with him a while later and he winced at Raphael words.

“Intruders near the VIP Lounge. Mom fell in the stairs, can you escort them out? Thanks.” 

The man sent them a nasty look as he walked past them, helping his mother along. Another woman crossed the corridor as he turned the corner. She was Asian and smaller than Aline, with henna-dyed hair the detective seemed to begrudge. The sound of her heels was muffled by the carpet as she neared them.

“Lily Chen, manager. I don’t know what your business here is but I strongly suggest you leave and come back with a warrant if you intend on snooping around.”

Aline backed off without a fight and Alec followed her lead, nodding in passing. The manager did not return the greeting.

“Well, we’ll have to wait for a good reason to get a warrant.” 

The detective was dejected as they climbed in the car but as Alec looked at the Hotel Dumont he could not shake the feeling that it was only the beginning of something much, much bigger than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know next to nothing about law or police enforcement so let’s pretend The Clave is pretty independent except for basic things like needing a warrant and actual evidence. Also, I'm definitely saying THANK YOU to everyone of you for reading Darker Waters, subscribing, bookmarking and leaving kudos. I appreciate e-v-e-r-y single letter of your comments guys, they make my days.


	4. Informants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Aline went to the Hotel Dumont in hope a finding a lead on suspect Camille Belcourt. She appears in most of the cases linked to the Downworld but The Clave has not been able to prove her involvement. As for the staff at the Dumont, Raphael Santiago and Lily Chen were far for friendly and eager to send them on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline will not matter too much however I tried to make sense therefore this is April 2016. Isabelle’s birthday is in May, Max’s is in August as mentioned in this chapter and Alec’s in September. I guess that the main things you really need to remember if you’re paying attention to the timeline.
> 
>   
>    
> 

The Mortal Instruments Art Gallery was located in East Village. It was more of a studio than a gallery but artwork was occasionally showcased and Eleanor Blackthorn’s paintings were exhibited at times too. Alec met Aline at the entrance of the sky blue building painted with blurry clouds, wondering what was special about this place. He looked around and examined the artwork, easily admitting that the woman was talented. Most of her pieces were of biblical nature, angels falling from the sky and men at war with ugly, inhuman beings. 

Aline abruptly stopped in front of an empty frame and grabbed his arm. He turned to meet her eyes but she was looking somewhere else and when he followed her gaze Alec was surprised to discover his sister on the other side of the room.

“Izzy? What are you… how did you even get in?” He spluttered, casting a wary glance at Aline.  
“Called in a favor or two.”

Her cameraman followed her in silence. He had a tight grip on the camera he held on his shoulder, a reminder that even though he and Alec had ended things with respect and tenderness back in high school it would never be the same between them. Clancy had been Alec first boyfriend, his last relationship too. Tension, as far from aggressive as it could get, was subtle but remained as he turned to Izzy when she got ready to film her report. At least their encounters were not too awkward and embarrassing. 

Alec sighed and gave up. There was no point in making a scene. Aline had not said anything and he took it as a good sign.

“So we’ve got trails of glitter from the window to the painting and no casualty. What does the painting look like though?” Alec asked, trying to stay professional.

Aline shrugged. She looked around, snapping pictures for the investigation and mumbled something about security that was lacking before a red haired woman came into the room. It was the main part of the gallery, where the artwork was exhibited but two studios were snuggled at the back. The woman came closer and Alec let his jaw drop open when he recognized Clary. She looked skittish as she approached them but Izzy squealed and ran to her. She babbled a greeting and excited questions that sounded like comments on the oddness of it all. 

“Could we see a picture of the painting that’s missing?”

Alec nodded encouragingly, relieved by his partner’s intervention. Clary looked around, realized she ought to give her attention to the police and turned her tablet on to show them what the painting looked like. They huddled around her to get a good look at it. It was done in the same style as the others, a majestic landscape of mountains surrounded a lake and a man standing on the shore. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, almost the color of the sky behind him. White, fluffy wings threw shadows on either side of his muscular, half naked body as he held a cup in one hand and a sword in the other. 

“This is Raziel.” Clary explained. “He was supposed to be a recurring character in Eleanor’s work, a hero of sort.”  
“I hate to say this but is it really worth a lot of money? Don’t take me wrong, Mrs Blackthorn is very talented but she’s by no means famous. I don’t understand why the High Warlock would bother with this.” Aline said.

She sent a look Alec’s way and it was easy to guess what she had in mind. It could be the copycat again but this time the modus operandi fitted perfectly. It did not make any sense. Clary shifted on her feet, uncomfortable and Isabelle took a closer look at the picture while they pondered on the unexpected heist. She gasped and grabbed Alec’s arm, seemingly torn apart between a stroke of genius and pure confusion.

“He looks like you.”  
“What?”  
“Raziel or whatever his name is, the angel on the painting, he looks like you.” His sister repeated.

They stayed silent for a while. Clary cleared her throat to say something but thought better of it, staying silent. Aline gently pried the tablet from her to look at the picture again and Alec swallowed with difficulty. 

“She’s right.” Clancy suddenly broke the silence as he adjusted the camera on his shoulder.  
“I have to say, that’s far-fetched but…” Aline added.

Alec stepped away from them, shaking his head. Why would the High Warlock of Brooklyn steal a painting because it had a resemblance to a nobody like Alec? He had never done anything to get in the spotlight, had never been involved in the investigation until that fateful bank robbery. Apart from clearing the thief by recognizing the work of a copycat, Alec was barely involved in the case. 

“They could know about you, especially since I brought you in to clear them.” Aline insisted.  
“That’s ridiculous.”  
“Well, remember Hodge’s analysis? That’s clearly the kind of thing they would do.”  
“There has to be another explanation.” Alec denied. 

He winced as Isabelle faced the camera to report the heist but his sister struck to the actual facts.

“The Warlock strikes again. It appears that they moved away from Europe for good this time as another heist happened in New York last night. A painting was stolen from The Mortal Instruments Gallery, a local business in East Village. This is Isabelle Lightwood for Shadowhunters, stay tuned for more information...”

She smiled at the camera, charming but professional until she turned to Clary and asked her how Simon was doing. Alec had not mentioned working with Simon to his sister but he knew Jace had finally gotten the redhead’s number and was happy with the distraction Isabelle proved to be. Alec himself had met with the blond for a beer and way too much information about Clary, while Izzy told him all about Simon’s friend poor attempt at poetry during the weekend. At least Jace had not even tried to pay attention during the open mic and therefore had not said anything about it. 

Alec was out of his depth with his new acquaintances, overwhelmed and not willing to deal with a criminal stealing portraits of him on top of it all. 

“You alright?” Aline asked.  
“I can’t believe this.” He muttered back, not looking at her.  
“Maybe we’re wrong. It’s just… it could be. Hear me out, the High Warlock is making fun of us, they have every right to after evading intercontinental police for years now. And you, with your no-nonsense attitude, you just waltz in and clear them. We’re pretty sure they have a way of knowing what’s going on in the investigation, a mole maybe. The High Warlock knows you’re the last addition to our team, how could they resist teasing us, teasing you about it? It’s about asserting their dominance.”  
“You’ve got a mole in The Clave and you just say it like that? Why are they still here if you know about them?” Alec freaked out in hushed tones.  
“How do you think we linked Camille to the case? If we have an informant, they have one too.”

Alec ran a hand through his hair, releasing a nervous sigh as he took a step back.

“Ok.”  
“I thought maybe, if I didn’t tell you anything you might pick up on it, notice things I don’t see anymore. That’s why we need new blood too.” Aline explained.

She looked guilty and even though they had not known each other for long, Alec could believe she did not like hiding things from him and lying by omission. He nodded to let her know he did not hold a grudge against her and turned to Clary. The redhead woman bit her lip, uncertain.

“Where is Mrs Backthorn? We need to ask her a few questions.”  
“If you would follow me, this way please.”

Eleanor was a handsome woman. She was tall, with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. She looked downright sick, like the curves of her body had been carved out of her but she held herself with grace and determination. Alec promptly took a seat next to her in the studio, surveying the piece she was working on. It was a landscape, magical in its attention to details. 

“I know security is lacking and to be honest I would not even press charges if I didn’t need the money from the insurance.” Mrs Blackthorn immediately told him.  
“How do we know you didn’t stage the heist to get the money?” Alec asked, as gently as he could.  
“You don’t. It’s your job to investigate, check security cameras and the likes. I’m a cancer survivor Agent Lightwood, I could relapse at any given moment. I don’t want to leave my children with nothing. They’ve suffered enough because of me.”

He nodded, not willing to argue with the artist. She was right, anyway. Aline asked some more questions as Alec looked through other artworks, not finding Raziel anywhere. He did not dare asking Eleanor about it and stepped out of the studio a few seconds later. Clary and Izzy were still chatting outside and Isabelle beamed at Alec when she saw him.

“Do you have to go back to the precinct straight away? I was hoping to grab lunch with you.”

Alec turned to his partner, not sure of what she had in mind but Aline just waved him away, mouthing that he had one hour tops. Izzy grabbed his arm and soon enough they were on their way to Taki’s Diner. It was an old fashioned restaurant in Manhattan that treated them like regulars. Maybe they were, Alec pondered as they settled on the red benches covered in worn out vinyl. The waitress was already coming towards them. He remembered her from their many lunches at Taki’s and smiled at the blond woman. Her blue eyes crinkled when she took their orders, greeting them cheerfully.

“Hi Kaelie,” Alec looked at his sister. “how long have we been coming here?” He mused as Izzy ordered her usual salad.  
“Years, we celebrated here when you graduated from the Institute I reckon.”

He hummed and ordered a large burger with fries, knowing full well that his sister was going to eat half of those. Isabelle leaned forward as Kaelie went on her way, lowering her voice. Her dark eyes shined with concern and Alec could tell that something did not sit well with her. 

“Be careful Alec, if this guy took the time to steal a painting because it looks like you, who knows what else they might do. Sounds like a crush to me but...” 

He swallowed with difficulty and nodded. He could not agree more -except for the crush part and he felt ill with the idea. They waited for their orders in silence, trying to put the investigation behind them. Alec had mostly managed when the waitress placed his burger in front of him and Isabelle picked at her salad. She had something on her mind still but it did not feel off like before.

“Clary is great, I’m glad I met her.” Izzy commented offhandedly.  
“Really? Does it have anything to do with her best friend, by any chance?”  
“You’re right, I should thank Simon. Maybe I’ll ask him out for a drink or two.”  
“Make it a double date with Jace and Clary.” Alec teased.

Alec tried his best to appear grumpy but he was happy to know his sister made new friends. 

“What do you think of him?” Isabelle suddenly asked.  
“Jace? He might turn out better than I expected at first.”  
“Not Jace! Stop making fun of me!” 

Alec laughed out loud but quietened down quickly, leaning forward on the table as his expression turned serious.

“Simon looks genuine. And legit, he’s in IT where I work. So don’t freak out if he’s not telling you a lot about his day, he probably can’t.”

Something shined in Isabelle eyes but it was gone as fast as it had appeared and she simply smiled and nodded. Alec watched her picking at her salad but kept silent. His fries were halfway gone too. 

“Thanks for giving my number to Jace.” He finally mumbled.

Isabelle looked up and smirked at him but he chose to ignore it. 

“I guess I’m inviting all of them, maybe even Aline and you for my birthday then.”  
“It’s like, one month away...” Alec frowned.  
“Just what I need to plan the best party ever!” 

She giggled, gleeful and he could not find it in him to refuse her that simple pleasure. They did not do so well in August, for every birthday without Max dug another hole, deeper in their aching hearts. Alec did not like parties but he could make an exception for his little sister. 

He wished he could have done the same for his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! The painting on the main illustration is kind of what I imagined for this chapter. I actually used a picture of young Valentine in the movie version because I only have so much skills on Photoshop, sorry not sorry!


	5. Home-made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Aline were distracted from their investigation on Camille by another heist by The High Warlock, the original this time. He stole a painting from an inconspicuous art gallery but it doesn’t make anymore sense than the existence of the copycat. The man on the painting bares a striking resemblance with Alec and seems to confirm the existence of a mole within The Clave…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Let's go on with Darker Waters, this is chapter 5 and I'm very happy with how everything tuned out, I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I did writing! 
> 
> Also can I mention I wrote and published a oneshot last week? Magnus is a radio host and texting with Alec the whole time, it's cute so you might want to give it a shot if you can't wait for next chapter...
> 
>  **Trigger warnings:** mentions of unsafe driving and trauma.
> 
>   
> 

Eleanor Blackthorn had five children. Alec absentmindedly fiddled with his fidget toy as he browsed through the folder Hodge had given him. The youngest were still students at St Xavier and Alec scowled, knowing he would be sent there. His father was the principal, it would be easier for him to get in to meet with the children and Eleanor’s husband. He was a janitor but Alec did not remember Andrew Blackthorn from his time in high school. After some more research he knew why: the man had been fired from every other job before ending up there a few years back. 

Alec’s eyebrows went high up on his face as he rolled the plastic knob on top of the toy. Andrew was originally a bank teller. The wheel came back around without a sound and he rolled it again as he checked the places the man had worked at. Alec went slack on his chair upon realizing it was the same firm: the one robbed by the High Warlock’s copycat two weeks before. Alec set the toy down and hastily sent a message to Aline before grabbing his leather jacket and running out of the building.

He would not take any chances by reporting exactly what he was looking into in case the mole heard about it. This could be the breakthrough they needed in both cases, Alec thought as he jumped on the motorcycle The Clave had provided him with after processing his driving license. He drove down the familiar streets that led to his father’s high school, reminded of a time he rid in silence at the back of the family car. Izzy would always call dibs on the front seat and Alec let her, most of the time. It was nice to chat with Max on the way. 

Alec swerved left to avoid a car that had abruptly stopped and braked briskly at the red light he had not noticed. He shook his head, throwing an apologetic glance at the driver next to him. The woman’s rude gesture had him drop his eyes in shame and start again -more careful this time- as the light turned green. He paid attention until his bike was safely parked down the street and made his way to the front steps of the school, nodding towards the front desk. Nobody stopped him as he went to his father’s office. 

The bell rang just as he stepped in the corridor and the chatter of hungry teenagers filled the school. It was lunch time already and Alec’s stomach grumbled but he ignored it. A woman walked in the corridor from the other side and the detective frowned, slowing to a stop as he recognized her. Annamarie Highsmith had drawn the plans for St Xavier’s new buildings soon after Max’s disappearance, as well as the plans for her wedding with Robert Lightwood. The man had barely divorced Maryse at the time he married the architect.

Alec did not have anything against the woman herself, he could even understand why his father turned to her in his distress. She was caring, brought him lunch and helped him get over the shock of Max’s abduction. It was no secret he had been kidnapped as retribution for Malcolm’s Fade trial. But Alec had a hard time forgiving his father for leaving them to deal with it on their own. 

Maryse still blamed herself for her decisions and Isabelle could hardly speak her brother’s name. She had been home when someone broke in and took him away from them. Alec had tried to shoulder his family’s distress and failed, unable to comfort his mother and sister when his anxiety had him block everything out at times. He fought his emotions, repressed them and still did it now. And when he had told his parents he was gay, convinced that his brother would have wanted him to and his parents would support him, Robert’s crushing denial had nearly pushed Alec over the edge.

Robert worked with walking clichés of homosexual teachers and met same gender couples every year for their children’s enrollment in high school. He had never shown any disgust, never discriminated. Alec had felt safe but his father had flat out refused to admit his son’s coming out. He could do with coworkers but not his son, that hit close to home and he would not stand it. It was probably the worse of it all and Alec still struggled to make sense of it. 

As for Maryse, she had no time for such concerns and simply dismissed the notion. She would ask Alec if he had met any nice girl and shrug at the mention of a man. It was just a phase in her eyes and she was willing to wait until Alec was ready to settle. Alec took a deep breath and waited for Annamarie to come out of his father’s office, smiling politely to her and knocking on the door.

“Dad.”  
“Alec, what a surprise!” Robert looked up from his homemade filet mignon.  
“I’m investigating Eleanor Blackthorn’s art gallery heist,” Alec checked his notes. “I would like to meet Andrew Blackthorn and maybe talk to Drusilla and Octavian Blackthorn after that.”

Robert put his fork down slowly and dabbed his mouth with a white cloth. Alec could tell his father was not happy with him for interrupting his work, especially for the purposes of his investigation. He still blamed Maryse’s profession for Max’s abduction and resented Alec for following her footsteps and enrolling at the Institute after high school. 

“Sure, I’ll fetch them when you’re ready.”

Alec nodded as his father called Andrew and asked him to come to the office shortly. They waited in silence, Robert’s lunch forgotten. Alec noticed a slice of custard pie, freshly baked. His father’s favorite. He averted his eyes and turned around as Andrew came in. The man had curling brown hair and a stained uniform. He pulled at a loose thread on his sleeve when he stopped, a few feet away from the door.

“Mr Blackthorn, thank you, this should not take long. Agent Lightwood,” He stuck his hand out. “I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the heist that took place in your wife’s art gallery.”

Andrew eyed his hand suspiciously and shook it, albeit sluggishly. Robert got up to leave them alone and Alec twirled his pen between his fingers as he went through formalities.

“How is your wife nowadays?” He finally asked.  
“Good. You saw her, you can judge for yourself.” Andrew did not meet his eyes.  
“What about the art gallery? Does she talk to you about it?”  
“Not really, she knows I’m not into art.”  
“Have you ever seen the painting that went missing?”  
“Raziel? I’ve seen sketches when she was working on it, never the full thing.”  
“Would you say it’s a precious piece?”  
“No idea, as I told you it’s not my thing.”

Alec frowned. This was running in circles. He tried another approach, watching him carefully.

“What’s your thing then?”  
“Numbers. I do her accounting mostly.”  
“Really?” Alec insisted.  
“I was a bank teller… before.” Andrew hastily replied.  
“What happened?”  
“Came in late, made a few mistakes.”  
“How did Eleanor react when you were fired?”  
“Well, taken she was hospitalized at the time.”  
“You must be struggling, with five children and all.” 

Alec tried to be sympathetic but Andrew blinked like it did not make any sense and opened his mouth as though he was going to correct him but thought better of it. 

“We do what we can. The eldest are working part-time to help. Dru will find something soon and Tavvy knows he will have to later.”  
“They sound level-headed. Thank you for your time Mr Blackthorn. Would it be alright if I asked a few questions to Drusilla and Octavian as well?”  
“Sure, whatever.” Andrew waved his hand and left the room.

He seemed out of it, Alec thought as his father came back in. Robert called the siblings to his office and grabbed his lunch on his way out, seemingly intent on eating it in the staff room. Alec thanked him for his cooperation, trying to push aside years of resentment and strained conversations to express how much he appreciated Robert not getting in the way of his investigation. 

Octavian was the first one to arrive, he looked about twelve. He had dark brown hair and blue-eyes like his father but for some reason the boy reminded Alec of someone else. They stared at each other for a while until it came back to him.

“Do you have a brother that works at Java Jones? Tiberius?”  
“Yeah. Shouldn’t you know that already?” Octavian replied.  
“Probably.” 

Alec laughed, feeling sheepish just as Drusilla walked in. She crossed her arms as soon as Alec looked her way. Where most of her family members were lanky she was curvy and Alec easily imagined Eleanor looking like her seventeen years old daughter before cancer took its toll on her body. Drusilla shared her family’s trademark dark hair and colorful eyes but she lacked Octavian’s snark as she greeted Alec.

“Hey, I’m Agent Lightwood and I would like to ask you a few questions for the investigation on the missing painting at your mother’s art gallery. Is that alright with you?”  
“Sure.” Octavian agreed lazily.

Alec looked at Drusilla for confirmation and she nodded. 

“How is your mother nowadays?” 

The siblings frowned and Alec fought back a smile. Drusilla glanced at her brother, following his lead and Octavian asserted him for a while before answering.

“She’s still recovering. She’s tired and anxious and the heist is not helping.”  
“Must be tense at home.” Alec commented, his voice soft.  
“Yeah.” Drusilla agreed with a small voice.  
“What do you think of your mother’s art gallery?”  
“It’s great!” Octavian was the first one to reply this time, excited. “She’s very talented and I want her to be famous!”  
“I really like her paintings. It’s like stories. I think it helps when...”

Drusilla did not finish her sentence and Alec assumed she meant tough times during her remission but he remembered Andrew’s lack of interest. Eleanor’s art was their family’s main source of income and her way out of her taxing hospitalizations. Alec frowned and tried to phrase his next question very carefully.

“They’re really impressive yeah. Does your father like her paintings too?”  
“No. Dad is not into art. He doesn’t even like dancing.” Came Drusilla’s reply. Alec thought it was an odd thing to say and was even more taken aback when Octavian sneered.  
“He just likes the money they make.” 

Maybe it was the way they said it or Andrew mentioning accounting before, but Alec felt uneasy. It did not sound like they needed money for Eleanor’s medicine but rather to spend it on something else.

“Do you like dancing, Drusilla?” He probed, smiling gently.  
“No, I’m no good at dancing but my sister is a born dancer and he never goes to see her perform.”

Octavian grimaced and she stopped talking but Alec had trouble picking up on all the cues anyway. If he had the same conversation about Izzy it could have meant that he found it gross and did not want to watch her dance... But at the same time, Drusilla had been looking at her brother for guidance the whole time. 

“Okay. Thanks guys, you can go back to class now. The bell is about to go I reckon.”

Just on cue, the bell rang. Octavian looked at Alec for a little longer than necessary before leaving the principal’s office and Drusilla said goodbye with a blush. Alec smiled to himself and followed them out, shouldering his way through the busy corridors. He bought a sandwich down the street and ate it above his bike, wiping the crumbles off its seat. He fired a quick message to Jace before driving back to The Guard.

> _to Jace:_ You up for a beer tonight?

  
He had a file to pore over and a lot of new information to sort through. But that would only keep his emotional turmoil away for so long. Seeing his father never really set right with him and he could use a distraction. Luckily, he had a new friend to help him with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I don’t know anything about procedures and stuff so let’s all imagine Alec does everything as he’s supposed to and we focus on the actual questioning because that’s what matters! And by the way, next chapter might come sooner than you expect... just saying ;)


	6. Aparté I: On the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Aline are busy investigating the High Warlock latest heist. Meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t know, I’m French. English is not my native language (and all mistakes are my own). 
> 
> As I was writing the story I focused on Alec’s POV (you probably noticed by now) but I always felt like readers would miss out on something because of that choice. I did not intend to switch POVs more often than necessary however and except for the few chapters in which I literally slipped into another character’s POV, we will stick to Alec’s. 
> 
> An _aparté_ is a stage whisper, something said on the side and intended for the audience only. Consider these a short insight into the story. I will not deny nor confirm any guess concerning the plot but I’m sure you all have your suspicions already so enjoy!

The Hotel Dumont was quiet, except for the main lounge. Elliott held court behind the counter, teaching some clients how to prepare cocktails. Raphael sighed as he recognized Magnus Bane and Kitty Oliveira. These two meant trouble and the hotel manager walked up to them with purposeful strides. None of them paid him any mind as Elliott added a piece of orange peel on the edge of the glass and Raphael sighed some more.

“Are you going to pay for those?”

Kitty rested a hand on Raphael’s forearm, batting her eyelashes and he snorted, immune to her charms. Her long, heavy hair swung behind her as she adjusted herself on her seat to face the manager, sipping from her martini glass. 

“Lily always says it’s on the house.”

Her words slurred but Raphael did not let it faze him. The woman could hold her liquor and would never lower her guard in such company. She had a reputation to uphold, after all. Kitty would play drunk and go upstairs with one of their clients, slip out of her cocktail dress leave in the morning with more jewelry on her arms than she did when she arrived. Lily let it all happen because the woman had taken her under her wing after her parents went bankrupt. 

Raphael turned a blind eye because Kitty kept his mother sane when The Downworld had threatened his family. Guadaloupe Santiago did not stand for drug dealings around her children but she was only a woman and when her eldest son was taken away from her she had barely kept it together. He still worried about her heart every time she heard about the on-goings at the Hotel Dumont. 

Guadeloupe disapproved just like she had in the past but had learnt to keep her opinions to herself. Raphael gestured for Elliott to pour him a glass of red wine, knowing they had already opened a bottle. Magnus was more of a friend, in all his infuriating habits and manners and therefore, Raphael felt entitled to questioning his latest accomplishment.

“Was it really necessary?” Raphael asked to no one in particular.  
“I wouldn’t say necessary per se but I find it romantic.” Kitty mused.

Raphael sent an insistent glance Magnus’ way. The man looked nothing like himself, with his hair slicked back on his head and a cardigan. It was always impressive, to watch Magnus beg for attention when he was not supposed to be seen and simply fade into the background when he could afford to be noticeable. But it worked and with the flash of a grin, Raphael could almost recognize him. 

“It was highly entertaining and it will look good in my living room.”

Raphael shook his head but made no comment. Kitty straightened next to him, noticing someone watching her. A few minutes later a man had bought her a drink and invited her back to his room. It was impressive, if not sickening and Magnus seemed to sense Raphael’s unease, gesturing for another glass of wine. 

“What do you think of him?”  
“He’s good-looking.” Elliott supplied from the other side of the counter.  
“He seems genuine.” Raphael admitted. 

Magnus hummed to himself, sliding the empty glass towards Elliott with a bundle of cash. 

“That should cover it.”

The bartender made a show of counting the notes before putting him away and Raphael glared at him. Elliott and Magnus laughed and he ignored them, happy with the outcome. As for Magnus and the cop, it was none of Raphael business as long as they stayed out of his hotel. Somehow, he doubted his wish would be granted. 

“I’m meeting Ragnor at the Hunter’s Moon, care to join?” Magnus offered.

Raphael could hardly refuse an opportunity to criticize Magnus’ latest bad decision and nodded eagerly. Elliott called after them to greet Ragnor for him and soon enough the two men sat down in front of another, with sharp features and platinum blond hair. He wore a tweed suit so dull you could barely recognize what color it was. 

“Thank god you didn’t bring Camille with you this time.” Ragnor drawled.  
“Don’t mention it, Kitty can still decide to join us.” Raphael replied.

Magnus sneered at them and undid a few buttons of his cardigan. It was hot inside, the bar busy with bikers desperately trying to get drunk and women who could break your arm if you tried to grab them. 

“We should have invited Catarina, she likes it there.” Magnus mused.  
“Between her shift at the hospital and her son I don’t think she has time to listen to your sorry ass.” Ragnor scolded and Raphael snickered.  
“You said you liked him!” Magnus tried to defend himself.  
“That not what I said.” Raphael shook his head, grinning again.

Ragnor brought his pint to his lips, sipping his beer and Magnus huffed, crossing his arms on his chest to ignore them. He straightened as soon as he was done slouching on his chair, catching sight of a promising head of dark hair. Raphael followed his gaze and sighed, nudging Ragnor to warn him of what would happen. The new-comer joined a blond haired man at the counter and they watched him like hawks. 

“Doesn’t look like he plays the bad cop often.” Ragnor grunted.   
“Is that a compliment?” Magnus asked, leaning forward.  
“I still think you’re making a mistake.” 

He shrugged and Magnus pouted. 

“What Ragnor means to say is that we only have a clean record, we don’t know what kind of person he is. Some people would use this... infatuation against you.” Raphael added.  
“I know.”   
“You think he won’t.” Ragnor corrected.  
“I think he’s probably thinking along the same lines, that this is all a ploy to distract him.”   
“Then he would be smarter than I give him credit for.” 

Raphael watched Magnus and Ragnor as they stared each other down and let out a laugh when Magnus noticed that he had stopped paying attention to the object of his interest. He decided to get back to it and they let him, falling back into their own conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know what’s going on there? That’s okay, it will make sense at some point.


	7. See the bigger picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec went to St Xavier to question Andrew Blackthron and his children, Octavian and Drusilla. He’s nowhere closer to a lead and upset after seeing his father because of their strained relationship. Meeting Jace for a drink might be just was he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone keeping up with Darker Waters. Every kudos makes my heart throb and skip a beat! We're definitely getting started on the chase here as most of the plot is set up and ready to go. In other words, we'll see more and more of Magnus after this chapter so stay tuned!
> 
>   
> 

Alec weaved his way to the end of the fair. The east end of Hester Street was busy with workers setting up the signs for the next day. Thongs of bystanders would pour down the street over the weekend and Alec wished nothing more than to avoid the crowd. He finally made it to the Hunter’s Moon and barely spent a glance at the sign above the entrance. He caught sight of a wolf on a moon with a diagram representing the phases of said moon in the background but did not linger to look at it in more details. 

Jace was already there and halfway through his glass. Alec joined him at the counter, sitting down on a stool. Wooden tables and seats gave a rustic charm to the bar that put the agent at ease as he ordered a beer. Jace clapped him on the shoulder and Alec was almost willing to listen to him whining about Clary if it could get his mind off the case.

“Hey mate.”  
“Jace.” 

The barman shoved a beer in front of Alec, spilling half of the content of the glass on the counter and Alec sent him a worried glance. The man was intimidatingly chunky and he was pretty sure he would _not_ hold his own in a fight with him. He felt like the barman wanted to kick him out and wondered what he had down wrong but an appeasing glance from Jace sent the man on his way before Alec could decipher what his fierce-looking expression meant. 

“Don’t mind Freaky Pete, he’s always wary of newcomers,” Jace said offhandedly. “So, what did you need to talk about?”  
“Why do you think I wanna talk? Maybe I wanted to hear all about you and Clary’s pinning for each other.” Alec huffed.  
“Really funny.”  
“The pining or me pretending I’m interested in it?”

Jace elbowed him and Alec spilled some more of his beer as he brought it to his lips. He swore in Spanish but still gave in to the blond’s insistent ribbing.

“My dad is a dick. I saw him today and it got to me. He’s not even… he’s not openly trying to make me feel like shit but it’s just… everything about him rubs me the wrong way.”  
“It’s okay to get annoyed at things or people when they’re not supposed to make you feel this way.” Jace replied softly.

Alec sent him a surprised glance but did not disagree. Coming from someone like Jace, who was all male and confidence, he was almost willing to believe it. They sipped their drinks in silence and soon enough Jace gestured at the barman to have a refill. Freaky Pete barely looked at Alec this time and he caught Jace’s raised eyebrow, almost hearing his ‘I told you so’ even though he did not say anything. 

“I’ve got this kid… he’s been around for a long time now but I always look out for him, he’s like a little brother. Sometimes he gets very upset over things but he knows it’s his anxiety talking, not actual facts. I try to help him to accept it so that he can move on more easily. It’s not always that simple, seeing the bigger picture can be tricky.” 

Jace’s voice drifted but Alec held onto his words. He bit his lip, thinking of Max and nodded slowly. He saw the bigger picture and he acknowledged that things were probably better this way but it was hard to let his father be happy or at least try to when they were all so miserable. He muttered his thanks and endured Jace’s monologue about Clary with an indulgent smile. When they finally made their way outside it was dark but Alec felt much lighter and if he did notice that Jace never mentioned a job or anything really personal, he did not question it. They were both entitled to their secrets after all. Alec waved as he walked to the nearest subway station, finally relaxed. 

It did not last long however, for the next day saw him working on the case again. Jace had dropped by his apartment with a Spider-man figurine after their night out and Alec had placed it on his desk at work with melancholy. Max loved action movies and nowadays it felt like his only link with the little boy. 

Alec pored on the file and established that if the heist was probably legitimate at this point, Andrew was still suspicious. Livia -his other daughter- was not a professional dancer and had never taken any dance class. She was babysitting for a nurse who worked at Beth Israel Hospital. As for the eldest child, Julian was a firefighter. 

It did not make any sense as Drusilla had mentioned her father never going to her sister’s performances. Alec was determined to find out what was going on and had every intention to trail Andrew’s for the next few days. He would tell Aline and check in with Hodge as the criminologist might have a few tips or at least pointers to give him in order to analyze the man’s behavior more thoroughly. With that in mind and a cup of coffee by his side, Alec settled down on his bed and enjoyed the last rays of sun to read a book he had neglected since he jointed The Clave. 

His apartment was mostly bare, essentials laid out on white tiles, a sturdy wooden table in the middle of his living room and a worn out couch facing his TV. His bed was pushed against the window frame in his room and the modern Nordic design of his furniture emphasized the impression of a bright, empty flat. Alicante offered a variety of apartments but Alec had never really tried to customize his space. He always felt like something was missing anyway. 

He knew he was missing something in the investigation when he went past the Institute a week later. Aline was driving as they trailed Andrew’s car in Manhattan. So far, the man had been boring. He left his house in the morning, worked at St Xavier during the day and came home in the evening with reluctance. He barely spent time with his children but Aline had seen the siblings huddled together at Java Jones during the weekend. The two of them had gotten to know each other a lot better with the amount of time they had been spending together in her car but Alec liked the woman. She was professional and efficient, it was easy to work with her. 

Aline’s parents were lawyers and her mother had worked with Maryse quite often. It unnerved Alec that, as always, it was his last name that had made his transfer to The Clave possible. He had enrolled at the Institute in the same manner and could have failed his end of the year exams and still graduated because people wanted to be on Maryse’s good side and express their support after Max’s disappearance. 

Alec had liked the dull routine of his training, getting up in the morning and exercising, going to class and exercising again. It had been easy, mind-numbing. Just what he needed after his chaotic graduation from high school. He gazed at the old building he had lived in for a few years and smiled at Aline as they drove by. She noticed what he had been looking at and asked him about Hodge’s lectures when he was at the Institute.

“He was fascinating, a fount of knowledge but he never made you feel inadequate for not having the right answer. And there always were a lot of possibilities anyway so it was hard to be wrong.” He remembered fondly.  
“I see what you mean,” Aline agreed. “just yesterday he was telling me all about that woman who helps around at TMI Art Gallery, she dresses up like an old afro-american lady but she’s as white as they come. He said she was very talkative and there was nothing suspicious about her but that was one more reason to keep her around. She would tell him every other details and that could make a difference.”  
“Is that Madame Dorothea?” Alec asked, who had heard Hodge mentioning her. 

His partner nodded and they laughed as Aline turned right and followed Andrew on 7th Avenue. 

“Well, that’s surprising. I thought he was not into art and stuff like this.” Alec mumbled.

Aline’s lack of answer confirmed his suspicions and they grew silent. The man walked towards Central Park until he looked around, wary and ducked into an establishment. 

“The Seelie Court?” Alec wondered out loud.  
“Isn’t that a strip club?”  
“It’s a bit early to go in then.” 

They exchanged puzzled glances and decided against going in. It would have to wait, they did not want to miss a thing. Aline carefully parked the car near the entrance and they settled in, watching the street attentively until Andrew made his way out again. He was with a woman around his age, who wore her strawberry red hair in a bob and held his hand. They did not kiss but there was something obviously tender between them. A younger woman joined them on the sidewalk and Alec saw Aline smile to herself as she checked her out. 

The newcomer had the grace of a dancer as she approached the couple and leaned in for a hug. Andrew held the young woman reluctantly. She was petite and pale, with white gold hair that fell in ringlets. They were too far to distinguish her eye color but Alec who have placed money on it. He was even more confident in his guess when a third person came out of the Seelie Court. It was a young man, tall and thin with broad shoulders. He looked just like the young woman.

“I would say he has an affair but obviously these two are older than the others children so it’s probably an ex-wife or partner.”  
“I reckon this gorgeous woman is the born dancer Drusilla referred to.” Aline agreed.

Alec bit back a laugh and did not comment on the compliment she sneaked in. He had to admit that good looks ran in the family. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to see my sister perform a striptease either and I would tell my brother she’s a ballerina or somethin-” He stopped talking abruptly and Aline turned to him, comprehension in her eyes.

They had never discussed Max but she ought to know and Alec blinked as he held back his tears. There was a lump in his throat that he could not seem to get rid off no matter how many times he swallowed. Aline grabbed his hand and held onto it in silent support as Andrew and his family bid their goodbyes. The women and the younger man went back inside and Andrew undoubtedly walked home but Aline made no move to start the car to follow him.

“Thanks.” Alec croaked.  
“You can talk to me whenever if you need it.” She whispered.

Aline did not look at him or waited for an answer as she turned the key in the ignition. Alec looked outside, trying to compose himself and gasped as he saw a familiar face in the street.

“Wait! Isn’t that Camille Belcourt?!”

His partner had barely seen the woman’s back that she was out of the car and running after her. Alec caught up with Aline in a few strides and they barged in the Seelie Court just after their suspect. She had already disappeared behind a curtain of delicate see-through fabric. Upon closer inspection it looked like lace shaped in flowers but Alec was held back by a stern looking woman before he could push it aside to follow Camille.

“We’re closed. Come back around seven-ish if you’re really that eager.” 

Alec took a step back with a blush. He looked at Aline, not sure of what to do. They could try to force they way in or get a warrant but this was maybe worth a little bit more care. It was, by all means, a lead. His partner seemed to agree and they backed away slowly. Alec muttered an apology at the woman who had stopped him as she took her seat at the front desk. The receptionist had long scarlet hair and clear blue eyes that reminded him of the Blackthorn family but he did not dwell on that and simply exited the Seelie Court. They needed to come up with a strategy for their next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t consider myself smart enough for a complex, impossible to guess reveal therefore I’m pretty sure everybody knows what’s going on by now. I hope that you’ll all keep reading though, for entertainment value. I’m literally betting more on characterization and insanely slow burn than on my plot.


	8. Move to the beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Aline trailed Andrew Blackthorn for the better part of the week. He led them to The Seelie Court, a strip club and what looks like a previous partner and their children. Just as they were leaving, Camille Belcourt appeared as well but unfortunately, they could not follow her inside without a warrant. Is this the lead they’ve been waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited about this chapter, hope you guys like it. (I'm sure the picture will tell you exactly WHY I'm excited). You know what's coming, right? Shout out to my Australian roomate who came up with the stage name Jack the Stripper!

It was Isabelle who came up with a plan to get into the Seelie Court without raising any suspicion. Alec was not sure why he agreed to this crazy idea but it was too late to back down now. It had taken two weeks to get the reservation but it was now official: Isabelle Lightwood had decided to celebrate her 25th birthday at a strip club. Alec tugged at the collar of his gray shirt and shrugged on his leather jacket with a sigh.

His sister had invited Aline and him, obviously and just like she had promised little than a month ago, Clary, Jace and Simon. Alec could not really complain, it was not worse than the family lunch that awaited them the next day. He sighed once more just for the sake of it as he left Alicante, threw his leg over his motorcycle and drove to 7th Avenue. Isabelle was already waiting in front of the venue, posing in her little black dress and impossibly high heeled leather boots. The tattoo on her collarbone stood out against her pale skin as she greeted Simon.

Simon was still gawking at her when Alec made his way over and he elbowed the tech before greeting his sister. He avoided a scarlet red lips stain and smiled as Jace and Clary joined them on the sidewalk. They chatted for a while, waiting for Aline to arrive and Alec had to do a double check when she appeared next to him. He had not seen her coming, for her outfit was nothing he would have expected from the detective. 

She wore a very short denim skirt with buckles on the thighs that showed a generous expense of golden skin. Her mustard colored sweater hugged her chest in all the right places and he remembered her obvious interest in Helen Blackthorn with a fond smile. Who was he to blame her? She had been the one to find out Andrew Blackthorn’s illegitimate children’s identities. Aline’s hair was made in a messy up-do that suited her face but kept Alec from really recognizing her as his coworker. Maybe that was for the best, he thought. 

Clary was plain compared to Isabelle and Aline, who talked excitedly about their love for death metal but Alec found comfort in her simple jeans and her lavender off the shoulder top. Jace and Simon had nice slacks and dress shirts to fit the dress code and Alec felt a little better at this. He was still uncomfortable with the whole ordeal and let Izzy lead the way inside. The receptionist from his first visit was not at the front desk this time and they were ushered to a table in the middle of the wide seating area. 

Alec looked around with interest and relaxed a bit. The audience was diverse to say the least, he could spot men in suits and women in cocktail dresses. Some looked like coworkers going out for a drink after work and others had a distinct party vibe that helped Alec get other the fact that he was in a strip club. Undercover, maybe, but still with his sister, a guy that fancied her, his partner from work and Jace and Clary who were still pining for each other.

He breathed in, deeply and accepted the row of shots Isabelle had ordered. They all grabbed one and cheered to her birthday, almost forgetting the reason for their outing in that particular club. Alec still surveyed his surroundings every now and then, searching for Camille Belcourt. He could see Aline doing the same next to him and finally found something familiar in the way she studied every potential client of the French woman. 

They finally spotted their target. Aline wiped her phone out of her handbag and snapped a selfie of herself with Camille in the background, soon grabbing Alec to take another picture at a different angle. Camille disappeared in a VIP lounge off the side of the room and the lights dimmed just as the door closed behind her and a man. Slow, sensual music filled the room and they resumed to celebrating Isabelle’s birthday as they could not do anything anyway.

A woman strutted the catwalk to the rhythm of an up-beat pop song and stopped at the junction between the three stages that stood in the middle of the room. Alec recognized her from his first visit and raised his eyebrows. She was scantily clad and flipped her long hair as she slowly danced on her spot, putting a mic to her plump red lips.

“Good evening ladies and gents, welcome to the Seelie Court. I’m Saoirse, you’re entertainer for tonight. Our club caters to all tastes and preferences, you’ll find our female stripper on my right and our male stripper on my left. Give it up for Alessa, Jack the Stripper and Miach tonight!”

She bowed as the crowd cheered and Alec leaned forward, curious. He wondered if the middle dancer was going to be a drag queen and could not help the little smile that tugged at his lips at the reminder of their name. It was deliciously provocative and the dancer’s black trench coat when he came on stage drew a laugh out of Alec. On the side stages Alessa and Miach had a similar outfit and Alec needed a few seconds to recognize Andrew’s children under the heavy make up. Aline was buzzing with excitement next to him as the strippers started moving.

They did not have the exact same choreography but everything went smoothly together and Alec surprised himself by simply enjoying the show as they shed their clothes. It had an artistic vibe with the smoke that covered the ground and the lights hardly piercing through it, giving an eerie, misty atmosphere to the whole performance. Alessa was all grace and flexibility, her feet barely touching the ground as she danced around her pole. Miach’s body was sinuous and pliant around his own pole. Mark Blackthorn was not as good a dancer as his sister but it was still pleasing to look at. 

As for Jack the Stripper, he was nimble, all about strength as he moved to the beat. He pushed his long black hair away from his eyes with a square hand and beads of sweat rolled down his naked chest. Black vines tattooed on his collarbone, neck and cheek emphasized his threatening appearance and it was oddly arousing. 

Alec got lost in the spectacle and barely noticed the show coming to an end. He clapped enthusiastically as the dancers exited the stage and Saoirse came back to announce the next performance.

“I can see some of you really enjoying yourselves out there, that’s good. Now, the next one is a little special. Our regulars know it already but I should probably remind them anyway and set a few rules for our newcomers. You are not allowed to touch the artists, but they are allowed to touch you. If that makes you uncomfortable, simply raise your hands above your head and they will move on to someone else. Enjoy, this is Lilith and Cortana!” 

Darkness fell upon the room. Alec tensed on his seat as Izzy whooped, clearly having a blast. The dim glow of a red light came up slowly and with it the shadows of slender women. They crawled on stage, long black dresses trailing between their legs. Heavy music played in the background and they threw themselves at each other when they reached the center of the stage. They rolled on the ground, their struggle turning into a sexual encounter as they teared their clothes apart with deep red painted nails. 

Mirrored red lips bared white teeth and suddenly they were in the lap of men who were sitting close to the stage. Alec recoiled on his seat, embarrassed by the aggressive lap dance he was witnessing and released a relieved sigh when one of them went to her knees in front of Simon instead of him. The woman had light brown hair and pale skin, her birdlike features making her huge eyes even bigger. She parted Simon’s legs in one smooth move and leaned in, slowly raising to her feet as she grabbed his neck and ruffled his hair, bringing his face to her chest. She barely filled her black lacy bra and Alec cringed. 

Simon was red with embarrassment and Alec could tell he did not enjoy it either but he was too polite to raise his hands and make it stop. Jace was doubled over with laughter but Izzy and Clary seemed to pity the tech and find his predicament hilarious at the same time. The stripper smacked her lips and kissed Simon on the mouth before turning around and sitting down in his lap to roll her hips. 

“Poor Simon.” Aline muttered. 

The end of the performance could not come soon enough and they all watched the stripper leave with a hint of relief as lights turned on again and Saoirse announced an intermission. Their table released a startled laugh and Isabelle volunteered to escort Simon outside as he needed fresh air. Jace and Clary went to order another round of drinks and Aline sighed as she stared longingly at the curtain behind the stage. 

“I guess now we can get a warrant.” Alec said to distract her.  
“Yeah.” 

Aline excused herself to go to the powder room and he watched her walk away with a frown. As far as distractions went, he had seen more effective. Alessa was linked to the case anyway and Alec felt bad for saying anything. It had been insensitive and he berated himself for it. 

A movement on the balcony caught his eye and his gaze followed a man’s slow descent of the stair. He walked with grace, something akin to a cat in his long, smooth strides as though he knew Alec was looking at him. He was dressed to the nines, one of his cobalt jacket lapel rimmed with silver swirls, with a shiny handkerchief tucked into his chest pocket. His burgundy dress shirt was unbuttoned and jewelry hung on his golden chest, matching a sharp earpiece and an elaborate set of rings mounted with dangling chains. Alec wondered how he had noticed that detail and started when he realized the man was beckoning him. The stranger had stopped at the bottom of the stair and faced Alec, leaning lazily against the wall. 

Alec turned around to check if someone behind him was exceedingly attractive, unable to fathom the idea of being the center of the stranger’s attention. There wasn’t anyone striking enough to warrant such a behavior and when he faced the man again, the stranger had a cocky smile on and raised a challenging eyebrow. He wore make up, Alec realized and his dark hair was streaked with blue. 

Music was playing softly in the background and when the stranger ran out of patience and strutted forward, Alec let his mouth hang open. The man’s golden skin glowed in the spotlights that meandered through the room and every step he took had his whole body rolling to the beat as he weaved his way through the patrons. He slowly raised his arms above his head as he danced up to Alec’s table and rolled his hips cheekily, never breaking eye contact. Alec swallowed and roamed his eyes over him, trying to find something, anything to say before it was too late.

The stranger bit his lip and took one step closer, crowding Alec as he lowered his arms but they both saw Jace and Clary coming back from the bar from the corner of their eyes and the man took a step back. He sent one last appraising glance at Alec and blew him a kiss before disappearing in the crowd and Alec sagged against the back of his chair. Had it been a dream? Could dreams be that intense? Jace and Clary barely spared him a glance as they settled at the table and Aline slid back next to him, leaving Alec to brood as Simon and Isabelle finally joined them too. 

The other performances had a sour taste after his missed interaction with the elusive stranger and Alec all but ushered their group outside when it was finally time to leave. Jack the Stripper followed them on their way out, dragging a patron with him and he shoved the man outside, forbidding him from coming back again. The patron stumbled and fell under the strength of the push, crying out.

“Don’t you dare complaining. You have no right, I warned you not to touch my girls!”

Alec’s group frowned as the stripper stumped back in and the patron left without making a fuss. In a few seconds everything was back to normal and they hugged on the sidewalk with a promise to meet up again some other night. Izzy followed him to his motorcycle, babbling about how cool their friends were. He had to agree with her and smiled fondly as she sat behind him on the seat, ready to enjoy one of her birthday gifts. 

The ride through Manhattan had Isabelle screaming her heart out and he shouted and called out with her, letting go of his usual inhibitions. In that moment, with her and only her, it was okay to mourn the absence of their little brother on days like this one. They crossed pools of artificial light streetlamps poured on the road, sped up through orange traffic lights and when they came to a stop near her apartment, her hold on his waist did not loosen. They stayed like this for what felt like hours and it could have been, for Alec would not have complained. 

“Thank you.” Izzy mumbled against his shoulder.

She tightened her grip on him one last time before getting off the bike and walking inside, never letting him see her face. He knew her mascara was smudged anyway, because he was crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what happened, right?! Well stay tuned because this is only the beginning… And tell me what you think of this chapter!


	9. The overprotective brother talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle celebrated her birthday at the Seelie Court to help the investigation. Aline saw Camille disappear in the VIP lounge with a man, providing them with useful evidence of her mysterious activities. As for Alec, an alluring stranger took his breath away and this missed opportunity promises to haunt him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for keeping up with _Darker Water_ , I would love to get to know you guys so feel free to leave a comment even if it's just to say "hi, blue is my favorite color!"
> 
> **Funfact:** I stumbled upon the picture for this chapter by sheer luck and it just fits perfectly for the Hotel Dumort don't you think? Also, this story was supposed to be a collection of one shots for whumptober 2019! I had all these inspiring, thriller like prompts and malec on my mind. Since I also had this AU in mind as well, I ended up with a story plot. This chapter features one of first ideas for the story, enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

Alec did not get much sleep that night. He stayed up, scrolling down the Seelie Court website. The lounge Camille had disappeared into was a dungeon for hire. It was technically legal, as everything was registered with the appropriate authorities. The Unseelie Lounge was a service of entertainment for adults provided by a strip club. What could go wrong in this setting however, was Camille’s business with white collar men. Alec remembered the out of boundaries lounge at the Dumont and knew they had a strong lead right here, right then. He requested the warrant on Sunday morning before he left for his mother’s house.

Maryse had held birthday lunches every year since her divorce. Robert was not invited, because Annamarie sent the exact same invitation every time. Isabelle always tried to go to both gatherings and generally ended up meeting their father in the evening but Alec could not bring himself to face him and only went to their mother’s. He met his sister in front of the brownstone house in Ditmas Park and they held hands like children as they walked up to the front steps. Blue blinds kept them from seeing their mother inside but she opened the door before they even reached out to knock. 

She was just as tall as her children, with a head of dark hair and pale skin. Isabelle took her brown eyes from their father, just like Max did. Maryse engulfed her children in a hug and they quickly sat down around the diner table. She always organized catering as she did not have time to cook and did not enjoy being in the kitchen anymore than necessary. Alec thought their mother might be the reason for Isabelle catastrophic skills when it came to cooking. 

At least, when it came to Maryse’s invitations he could eat without fear, whereas Izzy would try her hand at something and use him as a guinea pig. This was not a good experience and the eldest wished his sister would one day start ordering food in too.

“So, how have you been?”  
“Good. As you probably know I transferred to The Clave.” Alec replied easily.  
“Yes, I approved it.” 

He lowered his eyes. He wished she approved of his decisions instead, still hoped she would be proud of him for following her footsteps and taking it to the field. 

“I met someone, he’s very nice. He works with Alec, actually.” Isabelle chimed in cheerfully.  
“A detective?”  
“No, he’s in IT. He plays in a band too, I’m going to see him perform next weekend.”  
“An aspiring artist, they never go far. At least he’s got a real job.” Maryse dismissed.

Izzy’s shoulders slumped and Alec gritted his teeth as he shoved mash potato in his mouth. He could already feel their mother’s attention shifting to him and squared his shoulders in preparation.

“What about you? Have you met any nice girl recently?”

His answer was a short and definite “No.” but that did not deter her.

“You know Alec, you’re not getting any younger. Now that you’re moving up the ranks it’s time to find someone if you want to have a family someday.”  
“I’m sure I’ll find someone just fine in my own time and age doesn’t matter anyway.”  
“Men, you are so naive. Women are not like you, our biological clock is ticking-”  
“Mom!” Alec interrupted her. 

She stopped talking and stared at him, hard. Isabelle seemed torn between a snicker and a sigh and settled for a simple distraction instead.

“Can I open my presents now?”

Maryse broke eye contact first to nod but the small victory did not make Alec feel any better. The stranger from the night before flashed in front of his eyes and he blushed. Isabelle made a beeline for the cabinet that held her presents. She opened the glass door and retrieved the gifts, settling down on the floor to tear the wrapping paper apart. When Izzy saw their contents she squealed, Maryse had gotten her a beautiful cocktail dress and expensive perfume. Alec smiled and met her eyes, laughing at her expectant face. He took his small package out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

Isabelle jumped to her feet and rushed to grab it, as though he was going to take it away from her. She hastily uncovered the jewelry box and opened it, covering her mouth with her manicured hand as she discovered a red pendant inside. She ran around the table and lifted her hair for Alec to put the silver necklace on for her, tears in her eyes. Her fingers brushed over the ruby and she swiveled around to hug him with a cry. Maryse smiled from her seat at the head of the table and even seemed to soften a little when Isabelle turned to her, arms wide open. 

“Huh, I almost forgot,” Alec suddenly said. “you’ve got a voucher for one exclusive shopping trip with me anytime.” 

His sister was thrilled. It was no surprise, a tradition they upheld every year. He would conveniently forgot to mention it until the last minute and she would use her voucher on his birthday as her own treat for him. She thanked them as their mother laughed at their antics and they settled in the living room. Isabelle and Alec squeezed on the couch as Maryse languidly paced around the coffee table, asking some more questions about work and the state of their respective apartments. Izzy’s was a mess and Alec’s was in order, except for his dirty laundry and the books scattered everywhere in the flat. They did not need tell that to their mother of course, for she already knew. 

Isabelle was the first one to get up to leave, as she was meeting their father for diner at the house Annamarie designed for them. Alec followed and they bid their goodbyes at the door, each holding a few containers of leftover food. The ride back from Brooklyn to Alicante was uneventful but still annoyed Alec, who did not like public transports. He was glad to leave on his bike the next day, picking up his warrant and driving to the Hotel Dumont. He felt anxious about the whole ordeal and frowned when he came in the lobby to find the front desk empty. 

Alec leaned against it and toyed with a stack of business cards, slipping one in his pocket when Raphael finally made his appearance.

“How can I help you?”  
“I would like to inspect your hotel for the purposes of an investigation.” 

He slid the warrant on the counter and fought back a smile when Raphael carefully blank expression was not enough to hide the annoyance that flashed in his eyes. Alec bit his bottom lip, knowing he was too smug for his own good and thought of the man from the Seelie Court, wishing he had been that daring when it had mattered. 

“Sure, go snoop around if you want it so bad. Don’t bother our clients or I’ll sue you.” Raphael finally grunted. 

Alec stepped back from the counter and strode towards the main lounge, nodding at the bartender there. 

“Can I get you anything?” The man barked from behind the counter.  
“No thanks, Mr...”  
“Jackson but you can call me Elliott.” 

Elliott wore a suit but his dreadlocks kept him from really looking professional. Alec could have taken the opportunity to ask him a few questions but he was buzzing with excitement now and did not want to miss out on anything because he had not been fast enough. He moved on to the corridor he had not explored last time and slipped in the VIP area of the Hotel Dumont. 

To his disappointment, it was just a lounge. Muted colors filled the room, fresh flowers stood on wooden consoles and linen covered furniture sat on heavy rugs with floral patterns. Footrests stuck close to sofas and spread out cushions reflected the patterns of the rug. Alec frowned and walked around the lounge, pushing a tapestry to the side and smirking when he found hidden steps behind it. He ran down the stair until his long strides were muffled by a blood red carpet. The corridor was covered in velvet sound-proof panels and a few doors led, unsurprisingly this time, into cramped dungeons. Alec shuddered at what he saw and took pictures even though he wanted to forget about it all.

The last door was locked when he tried the handle. Alec came back into the adjoining room and patted the panels in hope of finding a secret door. None of the rooms had the same set of tools and sex toys and considering how narrow each of those were it was not impossible for the panels to be adjustable depending on the needs of Camille’s clients. Alec finally found what he was looking for and quickly dimmed the lights in the room before moving the panel to the side slowly.

At first he could only see an empty room, similar to the others and wondered if it had all been for nothing. Then, a woman moved to the other side of the area he could see through the split in the wall. She had long blond hair and wore a woman suit but when she crossed the room again, Alec clearly recognized a crop in her hands. She smacked it against her wrist and made an approving noise as she neared what he assumed was her client. There was another smack, louder and the man moaned. Alec shifted on his spot, relieved that he could not see him but still feeling uncomfortable. He heard Camille talking to her client but could not make out the words and suddenly, there was a hand on his mouth as someone held his wrists behind his back and he heard them perfectly as they whispered in his ear.

“Don’t move.”

Leather gloves bit at his lips, cold and stiff against his mouth. A man pressed closer against Alec’s back and the hold on his wrists tightened. 

“Now, I didn’t take you for a peeping Tom, darling.”

Alec struggled against his hold. The man’s thumb brushed gently against his cheekbone to appease him.

“Stay quiet and we’ll have a chat you and me. But only if you behave, my dear.” A deep caressing voice against his ear sent shivers down his back. 

Alec nodded carefully and the man’s grip on him shifted to hold his jaw and keep him from turning to see who he was talking to.

“Hello, Alexander.”  
“Who are you?” He made sure to keep his voice low.  
“Why, you hurt my feelings. I thought your job was to find out.”

The agent froze. 

“Why did you steal that painting?” Was the only thing Alec could say.  
“I wanted to thank you for clearing me. My reputation is really important to me and this robbery was just messy and distasteful. A faux-pas I wouldn’t commit.” The High Warlock confessed.  
“Couldn’t you send a postcard or something?”  
“That’s a wonderful idea! I’ll remember it next time,” The man chuckled and his warm breath tickled Alec. “however let’s get back to the matter at hand, darling. Will you please leave dear Cammie alone? She’s busy as you can see and she hates interruptions. She’s very professional.”  
“You realize my job is to apprehend both of you right?”  
“I’m sure we could find a better use of these cuffs. Nothing like Camille’s sessions of course but-”

Alec frowned. The Warlock’s voice was very soft every time he spoke the French woman’s name. His pronunciation was perfect and sounded sweet in his ear. It reminded Alec of Isabelle for some reason and he took a wild guess.

“Is that the overprotective brother talking?”

The man did not answer straight away. When he finally talked again Alec could feel the change in the atmosphere. They had run out of time. 

“It was nice meeting you, Alexander.”

He was led out of the dungeon and to the other side of the corridor. An elevator waited for him, doors already open and the High Warlock gently pushed Alec inside. He did not try to fight for he had gained meaningful insight and did not even turn his head when the man swiftly let go of his jaw to press a button. Instead, he quickly said what was on his mind.

“I’m going to bring you to justice, rightful justice. You’re not a killer and you should not be punished for a crime you didn’t commit.”  
“That’s very noble of you, Alexander.” Were the Warlock’s last words as he let go of Alec.

The High Warlock stepped out of the elevator as the door closed and a few seconds later Alec stepped into the lobby of the Dumont. He did not ask for security camera feed, for he now knew the Hotel was involved with the Downworld and had undoubtedly covered the thief’s tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met in person! I really like that first interaction, tell me what you think in the comments down below? :D


	10. Just a distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec met the High Warlock and witnessed Camille at work as a professional dominatrix. The two seem intimately linked, like siblings and this newfound discovery might be the breakthrough The Clave has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, hope you had a good week. So this is chapter 9 (I don't count the _apartés_ as chapters) and we'll be delve into the "investigation" part of the story for a little while. I really liked writing all those characters in this setting so bear with me as Alec finds clues to lead him to Magnus? They'll see each other more often as the story goes on, obviously! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with Darker Waters, take care!
> 
>   
> 

The water was warm against his skin. It moved away with each step Alec took and he crossed the reflection of a fluffy cloud with a sweep of his arms. His whole body glided underwater and he surfaced on the other side of the pool with a gasp. 

Alec leaned against the edge of the pool and looked over the city down below. Alicante disposed of a roof pool, mirroring the sky and most of the time empty. You got used to it after a while and stopped going, especially since it was barely wide enough to swim in. But the lower level on the side Alec was leaning on made the pool appear infinite as water flowed over the edge. He had always found it relaxing and would spend some time admiring the view every week as soon as the weather allowed it.

He thought of the High Warlock and shuddered at the reminder of the feel of his leather gloves against his lips. A memory of the man from the Seelie Court flashed in front of Alec’s eyes and he sighed, wishing he had made a move the night of Izzy’s birthday. He would not have minded replaying the circumstances of his encounter with the Warlock with the gorgeous stranger. But it was too late for that now and Alec was only left with his daydreams. 

He sighed again and pondered on his exchange with the Warlock. He did not believe, had never believed that the man had pulled this stunt to thank him or for the sake of letting him know he was aware of Alec joining Idris. The mole had probably informed the Downworld but Alec could not see the relevance of the heist and it did not sit right with him. He would visit TMI Art Gallery again the next day and see what he could find. 

Forensics had confirmed it was the Warlock’s usual glitter and the window had been forced open with a simple hook. The painting had not made an apparition in the black market, as far as Alec knew and he resolved to check in with Simon first thing in the morning. And when he came back from Eleanor’s gallery he would get started on his research for Camille’s brother. 

Alec got a container of food out of his freezer when he got back from the pool. He had finished his mother’s leftovers the day before and fell back into his routine with ease, enjoying the lack of effort allowed by his meal preparation. Soon enough he walked in The Guard with purposeful strides and stopped by IT to get an update from Simon. 

“Hey Alec, what brings you here?”  
“I wanted to know if Raziel came up in the black market.” The agent explained.  
“Not that I know of,” Simon replied. “nope, nothing!” The tech confirmed as he typed on his keyboard. 

Alec pouted and Simon frowned, surprised by his expression. He recovered quickly and shook his head, asking tentatively.

“Huh my band is playing at the Alto Bar on Saturday. Would you like to come? Izzy and Clary will be there.”  
“Yeah sure.” Alec agreed easily.

It would make Izzy happy and he felt like he owed it to her after their mother’s comments on Sunday. Jace would probably tag along anyway and they would brood together while the girls cheered for Simon. Alec nodded once more and the musician beamed at him, appreciative. They parted on this and the agent almost regretted going upstairs when Aline slid a travel mug his way and Malachi sent them a lewd look, mumbling in French. 

The mug sat on their shared desk with a note from the Dumont and Alec thanked Aline distractedly as he grabbed the piece of paper, turning it around. It was one of these papers you got from the notepads in hotel rooms. A few sentences written in an elegant script stood out on the soft cream background of the note.

> _I appreciate you not meddling with security cameras yesterday.  
>  Good luck Agent Lightwood, I look forward to meeting you again.  
>  x_

Alec sneered and let out a growl but resisted the urge to crumple the paper, grabbing his fidget toy instead. It flicked the switch a few times, turning to his coworkers.

“Has this been here for long?”  
“It was there when I arrived this morning.” Malachi shrugged.  
“We sent it to forensics but they didn’t come up with anything.” Aldertree groaned from his desk.  
“You were definitely right Alec, his pride will be his downfall. I read your report, he’s on the verge of being careless. I wonder...” Hodge picked up.  
“There’s no doubt he’s obsessed with Alec for some reason.” Aline interrupted.  
“I’m going back to TMI, I think we missed something. That painting was just a distraction and a damn good one.” Alec stopped them.  
“One does not exclude the other.” Hodge agreed wisely.  
“Well tough luck for him, with how things are going here...” Malachi snorted.  
“What do you mean?” Alec was confused. 

The French man raised his eyebrows and eyed Aline for emphasis. Alec frowned and finally caught on what Malachi meant. He laughed and shook his head, not bothering to correct his coworker. There was no need to mention his or Aline’s sexual preferences, especially if the man was so intent on drawing his own conclusions. He took a sip of his coffee, wondering if such a gesture could really be interpreted as flirting with someone or even fancying them. 

His report for his encounter with the High Warlock sat on a pile of documents, all related to the case. They were nowhere near a breakthrough in spite of his discoveries concerning Camille’s business. It was not strictly illegal and the Dumont had kindly cooperated when Alec came in with his warrant. It felt like a dead end and meeting the Warlock without seeing his face just rubbed everything in Alec’s face. It was not a good feeling. He had no clue, nothing to find the thief’s identity or what his next heist would be. Instead, Alec had to retrace his steps and begrudgingly did so. 

Alec parked his motorcycle near The Mortal Instruments Gallery and barely spared a glance at the sky blue building as he walked in. Madame Dorothea was lounging in the exhibition area and smiled when she spotted him, hurrying across the room. Alec greeted her with a tight smile and accepted the box of cookies she produced from the multiple layers of clothing she had on. The biscuit was crunchy on the outside but melted on his tongue soon after he bit in it and that cheered him up as the woman went on about how lovely Clary was.

“I’ve known her since she was a toddler you know? Saw her growing up and turning into such a beautiful, wonderful woman. Your friend Jace is lucky to have her.”  
“Are they together yet?” Alec prodded gently to humor her.  
“Aren’t we all, as soon as someone grabs our attention?” 

He pondered on it for a while. It made sense, once you set your sight on someone you ignored everybody else. Being together was simply an extension of that state, officially acknowledging you weren’t interested in anyone else and not for the taking anymore. 

“Her mother doesn’t like him though, I guess she’s very protective. I would be too, if I had an ex-husband like hers. No wonder her set of cards disappeared, the man just needs to claim her and everything she owns as his.”  
“These cookies are delicious Madame Dorothea, could I have another one? Thanks,” Alec kept going carefully. “what’s so special about a deck of cards?”  
“It’s not just a deck of cards, she draw the set herself! She uses Eleanor’s studio sometimes, a very gifted woman that Jocelyn, Clary got it from her I bet. You should have a look at her current work in progress, it’s quite impressive.”  
“Why would her ex-husband steal it from her?”

Just as he said it, Alec realized what it meant. The High Warlock had never intended to steal the painting. The aim had been the set all along but Clary had never mentioned it.

“She gifted the tarot cards to him for their wedding and took it with her when she left him.”

Alec politely refused another cookie and cast a longing glance at the door of the studio.

“Is Jocelyn in there now?”  
“Yeah. Go in, I’m sure she would be happy to show you her work.”  
“Thank you so much Madame Dorothea.”

He almost ran into the room and rasped his knuckles against the door, too eager to knock properly.

“Jocelyn Fray?”

The woman looked just like her daughter, except she was older. Alec could easily imagine Clary in a few years, starting to resemble her mother and the delicate creases on her face. Jocelyn looked up from her canvas, startled and nodded. 

“Agent Lightwood, I’m investigating the heist. I heard the painting was not the only thing that disappeared.”

She did not bother to deny it. Her green eyes filled with tears and she turned away from the canvas.

“We should have that conversation somewhere else.”

Alec was taken aback for a second but decided to roll with it. He sent a message to Aline as he approached Jocelyn and looked at the painting she had been working on. He smiled, recognizing the entry of Hester Street Fair. It looked like the kind of place she and Clary would like to visit and he filed this information for Jace. 

“You’re very talented.”  
“Thank you.”

She had a sad smile as she got off her stool. Her long skirt had a colorful floral pattern and hid her boots as she moved to get her denim jacket and follow him outside. Aline drove by a few minutes later and Alec opened the door for Jocelyn to get in the police car. He caught up with them in the lobby of The Guard and escorted both women to Idris office. Jocelyn accepted when Alec offered her some tea and Aline got her computer to record her statement, trying to appear warm through the procedure. 

“I’m part of the witness protection program,” Jocelyn began. “I discovered that my husband was involved in very illegal activities. I fled with the help an undercover agent, his assignment was to dismantle The Circle, the Downworld biggest drug cartel.”

Alec gingerly sat down on his chair, unsteady after such a revelation. 

“Imagine my shock as I realized that I was pregnant with Clary and Valentine Morgenstern, the father of my children, was a drug lord.”  
“Clary is not an only child?” Alec prodded with sincere curiosity.  
“She has an older brother but Jonathan… distanced himself from us when he was a teenager. Running away from Valentine when he was just a toddler was hard on him.” 

Aline frowned and reached out to grab Jocelyn’s hand, obviously sympathetic. She seemed to have heard the name somewhere and entered it in the data base of The Clave with her free hand, gasping when it came up with a picture and a criminal record. Alec leaned over her shoulder, confused because it was not about an offense but the report of a kidnapping. He felt sick and gripped the edge of his chair until his knuckles turned white as Aline clicked on the file. 

****

**Another child abducted in broad daylight**

> 1972\. _The son of famous recipient of Nobel Prize for Physics Oskar Morgenstern, disappeared in the middle of Berlin this morning._
> 
> _Valentine is four years old, call this number if you’ve seen the little boy in the picture below. Seraphina Morgenstern is devastated and begs for help in searching her son._

Alec skimmed over the articles popping up on the screen. Valentine had apparently resurfaced decades later in Britain and made a living as a drug dealer. It was unbelievable yet true and the three of them jumped when Aline’s phone rang. She picked up with an apologetic smile, embarrassed but it was quick to disappear as horror took over her expression.

“There’s a body,” she mouthed at Alec. “and I think it might be related.” 

She gestured at Jocelyn with her chin as she hung up with a promise to meet their team as quickly as possible. Alec frowned but stood up, leaving his contact details to Jocelyn and thanking her before he tasked another agent with the report of her missing set of cards. He understood her and Clary’s silence now. The women did not want to jeopardize their security, not anymore than it already was at least and angering a man like Valentine by mentioning the theft had not been worth it either. Alec and Aline ran to her car and drove to the crime scene as he mulled over what Jocelyn had told them.

“We’re here. It’s near the back entrance of the Hunter Moon.” Aline interrupted his thoughts.

Alec felt like he was going to be sick as he did a double check and recognized the bar he had met Jace at some time ago. He tried to steel himself and led the way, fists clenched to his side until they reached the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Who died? What do you think? Do you have any suspicions regarding Max' abduction? What do you expect from the whole Downworld!criminal network thing? What do you think is going on with Camille and the Seelie Court? 
> 
> Tell me, I'd love to read your theories but you could also tell me what your favorite animal is, I don't mind :D See you next week!


	11. Praetor Lupus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec uncovered the truth behind the painting the High Warlock had no reason to steal. It was a distraction and with Jocelyn Fray admitting her husband commissioned the thief to steal her hand-made tarot cards comes the discovery of The Circle, a drug cartel. Valentine Morgenstern is not only Clary’s father and a drug lord, he was also abducted in Germany when he was a child.
> 
> In the mean time, Alec daydreams of the stranger at the Seelie Court and The Clave found a body near The Hunter’s Moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So this is one of my favorite chapter when it comes to the investigation part. We're just getting started with the real stuff though and I'll shut up before I tell you everything about the plot! But yeah, exciting, I'm excited, please take care ♥  
>  **Trigger warning:** mentions of a dead body.
> 
>   
> 

Aldetree, Malachi and Hodge hovered over the man. There was no trace of blood in the back street but the body was covered in cuts and bruises as though the man had been tortured before his captors dumped his body behind the Hunter’s Moon. The man had been around fifty and Alec could imagine him struggling from the lacerations on his wrists and the state his clothes were in. It must not have been easy to subdue him.

“Ralf Scott,” Aldertree stated. “his only living relative has been notified and will meet us at the precinct to confirm his identity. Do what you have to do and come back to the office. I just wanted you to have a look at the crime scene in case we missed something. The coroner pinpoints the time of death long before the body was moved here but the owner of the bar is inside if you want to question him.” 

Alec nodded and his superior evaluated him with an insistent gaze before making his way out of the alley. Malachi scuffled after him and Hodge lingered for a bit but ultimately left too. Aline crouched down to get a better look at the body, unfazed. She did not mention his unease as he walked around, getting a feel of their surroundings. They exchanged a look and headed inside, Aline keeping a step behind him as Alec approached Freaky Pete.

“Sir? I’m Agent Lightwood and this is my partner Detective Penhallow. When did you discover the body?”  
“I remember you,” The barman huffed. “this morning when I came in.”  
“It wasn’t there when you left last night?” Alec ignored the disgruntled look he was getting.  
“No.” The answer was definite.

They asked a few more routine questions but Alec felt like Freaky Pete was telling the truth and left it as that. He followed Aline to her car and sat down next to her, releasing a breath he had not realized he was holding. She gave him a soft smile and fumbled with the ignition.

“Do you wanna listen to your playlist on the way?” She asked.  
“Yeah, sure.” 

Alec closed his eyes as the warm, upbeat rhythm of the Latin music he favored. His grand-mother was Spanish and he took a liking to the style when he was younger and staying with her at times. Marisa Lightwood would always listen to music that reminded her of her country of origin, as her parents moved to Britain when she was just a child and she married an American, never coming back to Spain. Alec smiled, finally allowing himself to relax.

“This is crazy. This network runs deeper than we thought.” He said quietly.  
“But we’re getting somewhere.” Aline hummed and parked the car.  
“Are we?” Alec replied, dubious. 

They met with Aldertree and Malachi in the office. Hodge was nowhere to be found and Alec assumed he was following a lead as he sat down at his desk and turned to the older men. He reached for his fidget toy as he waited patiently for Aldertree to find the folder he was looking for. Malachi walked in circles, his joined hands twitching behind his back as he did so and Alec flicked the switch a few times and set the toy down when Aldertree straightened.

“Ralf was undercover,” Aldertree finally said. “he was tasked with the infiltration of the Downworld in the operation known as Praetor Lupus.” 

Malachi stopped walking and Alec rubbed a nick in the wood as he tried to focus.

“Considering the torture he obviously went through, it’s safe to assume they know about it by now.”  
“Yes but they don’t know who is undercover.” Malachi contradicted Alec.

The agent frowned but did not say anything. Aline sat down next to him, playing a soundless tune on the edge of the desk they were sharing.

“We had a breakthrough while you were away. The High Warlock stole something else at the TMI Art Gallery, the painting was just a smoke screen and he’s probably working for Valentine Morgenstern.”

Aldertree nodded and set a folder in front of her as Malachi gasped in surprise. Aline finished her report and the file was left untouched until she was done. Alec itched to grab it but respected his partner too much not to wait for her.

“That explains Ralf’s last report.” Aldertree nodded.

He took a step back to let them skim through the folder. Alec gnawed at his lip, reading about The Circle, a drug cartel operating in Europe and now in New York. Valentine Morgenstern was more than a drug lord, he was at the head of a criminal network and he knew they were onto him. Aline sent Alec a look that conveyed the very same conclusion he had come to: if Valentine had not known about it already. 

“So he robbed that bank to prove himself to them? Why put the blame on the Warlock though?” Alec almost growled.  
“I guess he was trying to disrupt the inner equilibrium of the Downworld, turn criminals against each other so that they would make mistakes.” Aldertree shrugged.  
“But then, who helped him? He actually broke in, he must have had someone with him else he would have been subtle about it...” Aline mused.

Alec met her eyes again and they groaned. The only lead they had was Andrew Blackthorn and this time they would have to take him in custody. 

It was hard, to knock on someone’s door knowing you were going to wreak havoc in their home. Eleanor Blackthorn opened the door, looking exhausted and she evaluated them with a glare as she realized it was not about the painting. And as Alec read his rights to Andrew he could feel the whole family falling apart, for they also had Helen, Mark and their suspected mother in custody. 

“What’s your name?” Alec asked a while later when he questioned her.  
“Nerissa O’Sullivan.” She replied, very calmly.

Alec went on with his routine check and finally settled his eyes on her. Her short, strawberry blond hair framed her face and moved around with her every move. It gave her a pixie like look and he wondered if her performance had been on the theme of fairy tales when she was still a stripper. 

“What is the nature your relationship with Andrew Blackthorn?”  
“Andrew was my lover before he married Eleanor. Helen and Mark were born during that time.”  
“Does Eleanor know about you?”  
“Yes. She does not really want her children to know about the Seelie Court but she never opposed to Helen and Mark meeting their siblings.”

Nerissa did not even blink as she answered, almost clinically. 

“Why did you two break it off?”  
“We… didn’t love each other anymore.” Alec frowned and prodded a little bit more.  
“How come you never got married?” 

The woman visibly squirmed at that.

“I don’t believe in marriage.” She finally said.

Alec added a note to his report and released her. He had no reason to keep Nerissa in custody as her answers had not provided him with a new lead. He met Aline outside of the interrogation room, dejected.

“Well, that doesn’t explain what they need money for, if we take into account Octavian’s comment about his father liking the money they get from Eleanor’s painting.”  
“Maybe we’ll get something out of Helen and Mark.” Aline shrugged. 

She was quick to settle Mark in the interrogation room and Alec slipped in the booth next door to listen in. The man relaxed in his chair, not really fazed by his situation and Alec observed him through the one way mirror. The stripper behaved like he had nothing to worry about and maybe he was right to think so, the agent mused. Aline got started with routine questions before asking more personal things, leaning forward. 

“How’s your relationship with your father?” Alec listened intently for the answer.  
“Good, he always tried to be there for Helen and me even after his wedding with Eleanor. She’s great too, accepted us as part of her family.” Mark wore a fond smile as he replied.  
“What does Andrew think of your job?” Aline asked carefully.  
“How do you think he met my mom?” The stripper shot back.

Back in the booth, Alec realized that this made a lot of sense indeed. And if Andrew was used to going to strip clubs so much he fell in love with a dancer, he could very well be still going years later. Especially when thinking of Eleanor’s disease. 

“That would explain Nerissa’s comment on marriage too.” Alec mumbled to himself but nobody could hear him.

He snapped back to attention when Aline started talking again. She had been taken aback by Mark’s reply but caught up with him quickly. Alec could tell she tried to keep her tone cool but she was blushing, obviously thinking of Helen. 

“There’s a difference between watching a potential love interest give a lap dance and your own flesh and blood doing it.” The detective said, flushed.  
“He doesn’t agree with my choice but he cannot do anything about it.” Mark shrugged.  
“How do you feel about your sister dancing next to you on stage?”  
“She’s talented and I won’t let anyone touch her if they’re not meant to.” 

The man’s blue-green eyes had darkened at the idea and Alec could easily imagine him threatening a client misbehaving at the club. When they had visited the Seelie Court for Isabelle’s birthday Alec had seen Jack the Stripper manhandle a client outside and wondered if Mark did his part for security too. The same could not be said about Helen when he sat in front of her in the very same interrogation room a while later. 

“Agent Lightwood,” she nodded politely. “are we waiting for your partner?”

Alec repressed a smirk. He could almost hear Aline’s gleeful cheer on the other side of the one way mirror. 

“No. I have a few questions for you if that’s alright? How’s your relationship with your father?”  
“Great, he’s always there for me. Eleanor is cool too so that helps a lot. I love my siblings.” Helen replied with a smile similar to the one her brother had worn when he answered the same question.  
“What about your job? Is he okay with it?”  
“It’s not like I could do anything else.” She shrugged and Alec frowned.  
“How come?”  
“I barely finished high school and I like dancing more than I like being a cashier. And, I make more money.” She snickered at that.  
“Do you need money to help with Eleanor’s treatment?”  
“God no, she would never let me help her.” 

Suddenly Helen was closed off. She angled her head down, just slightly but enough for her blond hair to fall over her face. All traces of her previous cockiness had disappeared and Alec pressed the matter, curious.

“What do you need money for then?”  
“Oh you know, the usual: food, rent, shopping.” She trailed off.  
“I assumed you wanted to enroll at uni, maybe.” Alec said offhandedly.

Helen jumped and looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. She narrowed her eyes at him as though she had walked right into a trap and resented him for leading her straight into it. Alec had not really tried to trick her but her defensiveness came out of nowhere and he became suspicious. 

“You’re not going to be a stripper forever. What’s your mother doing nowadays? Announcing performances?”  
“… Yes.” Helen nodded but it sounded like she had missed a beat.  
“So yeah, I thought you would be thinking of your future. It’s fine if you’re not, must be hard to go back to uni after so long anyway,” Alec explained, deciding it was not worth questioning her silence. “is your brother saving money too?”  
“Mark never spends anything.” Her fond smile was back and she stressed the last word.  
“What about your father?” 

The woman’s smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Alec knew he was onto something even when she deflected the question.

“He’s always worried about money, who wouldn’t be with Eleanor’s condition?”

Alec nodded and thanked Helen for her time. He met Aline in the booth and they went over the information they had gathered so far while Andrew Blackthorn was brought in. 

“We know that the High Warlock forced a window open to steal Jocelyn’s tarot cards and a painting in order to distract us. He’s working, just for a one-off or long-term, with Valentine Morgenstern. The man was abducted when he was four and became a drug lord by the time of his re-appareance.” Aline summed up.  
“And it oh-so-happens that Andrew is Eleanor’s husband, he would have met Jocelyn since she uses the studio in the gallery and he does accounting for his wife. As for Ralf, he robbed a bank to prove himself to The Circle, Valentine’s drug cartel. And Andrew also worked for that firm until he was fired and we don’t know why exactly.” Alec confirmed.  
“We’ll have to coax him into confessing whatever he’s done. With all that money talk we already know why he helped, I’m sure he’s a drug addict.” Aline said fiercely.

They entered the interrogation room confidently and Aline sat on the edge of the table while Alec took a seat in front of Andrew. He slid a folder across the table, nodding at the man to open it. He seemed ill at ease in his handcuffs and struggled to grab the cover of the folder to flip it open. A single picture came in view, the bank security guard’s body.

“Do you know this man?” Alec asked slowly.  
“No.” 

Andrew looked at him straight in the eye and Alec instantly changed tactics.

“What about Jocelyn Fray?”

This time, the janitor took a second too long to answer. His eyes widened and he swallowed with difficulty, suddenly second-guessing himself. Aline and Alec let him squirm, knowing full well Andrew thought something had happened to the woman and was debating saying the truth and hoping for the best or denying everything, whatever the consequences.

“She works with my wife,” Andrew finally admitted. “is she alright?”  
“Why wouldn’t she be?” Aline chimed in cheerfully.  
“You just showed me a picture of a body, sorry if I got the wrong idea...” 

Alec frowned as their suspect tried to get out of his predicament.

“Why do you think we showed you this picture?” He asked again.  
“Don’t know, does it have anything to do with the heist?”  
“This man was found dead after a bank robbery went wrong. You worked for that firm.” 

Andrew stayed silent and refused to meet either of their eyes, fiddling nervously with his handcuffs. Aline idly played a tune on the table, her fingers lifting and falling down in a regular rhythm that was sure to grate on his nerves. 

“That was years ago.”  
“Yeah but they haven’t updated their security since you left. They fired you, it seems like a good way to get some pay back if you ask me. Especially with money at stake and we know you need the money.” Alec replied.  
“I told you we’re doing good.” Andrew glowered at him.  
“Yeah, Helen said she makes lot of money and Eleanor won’t let her help. We know you don’t need anything for her medication. But what about you Andrew? Don’t you need money?”  
“What for?” He grunted, not admitting anything.  
“Let me rephrase it,” Aline interrupted. “We found another body and I’d love to know what forensic will have to say about them. Would you like to see a picture?” 

She waved another folder in the air, faking cheeriness. 

“No thanks, I’m good.”  
“Are you? This man was undercover, it doesn’t look good for you.” Alec leaned forward.  
“What are you talking about?” Andrew shifted on his seat.  
“Show him,” Alec nodded to Aline. “Ralf Woolsey, he robbed the bank and killed the guard. He needed help to get in and we suspect you helped him. Did you sell him too?”  
“No! I’d never do that! I’ve got a family I can’t imagine...” 

Andrew pushed the picture away as a strangled sob escaped him and he raised his cuffed hands in front of him. 

“I’m so sorry… I needed my fix and we didn’t have the money to spare, Eleanor’s medication is more important. I didn’t want to ask Helen again and The Circle they said if I helped… if I helped that guy I would get my fix, for free.”

Aline got off the table and hovered next to him as Alec released a breath. 

“If that guy was a cop why did he kill the guard huh?” Andrew shook on his seat, upset now.  
“He was already compromised.” Aline said under her breath and Alec nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I don’t know anything about procedures so I’m staying vague and focusing on the actual questioning instead.   
> Did you see this coming?!


	12. The Bogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Blackthorn has been arrested for helping an undercover agent rob a bank. Ralf Scott was working for The Clave and part of an operation known as Praetor Lupus. Other agents have infiltrated The Downworld to try and bring it down. It feels like Alec and Aline are finally getting somewhere, but are they really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well. I've decided to upload **twice a week** from now on as I think we all need all the distraction we can get. New chapters will be published on **Wednesday and Saturday mornings**. 
> 
> I'm also working on a warlock!Alec AU with shadowhunter!Magnus so keep an eye out for the first chapter because I know I won't be able to resist the temptation for long, it should be out soon!
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with the story, feel free to come and have a chat with me in the comments!
> 
>   
> 

The Alto was a stylish bar on Lorimer Street. It was partially located underneath the Brooklyn-Queens Expressway overpass in Green Point. Pressed tin panels fought over the place with frosted glass art and sleek black furniture bathed in warm light that gave the whole place a very intimate atmosphere. Alec did not feel comfortable at all but sucked it up for his sister’s sake as he was offered his beer in a plastic glass. 

Jace laughed at him until he received one too. Offended and not drunk enough yet to deserve such glasses, they brought the women’s cocktails back to their table in silence. Isabelle was particularly excited to see Simon on stage and Clary seemed relieved by the distraction Jace provided. As for Alec, he could listen to the music without looking up at Simon and his friends, which he gladly did. 

He fished around in his pockets, desperately looking for something to occupy himself with. It was hard to stay idle after sending Andrew Blackthorn to prison. The trial was not scheduled for a few weeks but there was very little chance of him avoiding his fate. He would not serve a long sentence as he was only complicit of the robbery but that did not make Alec feel any better. The Blackthorn family would never be the same because of him.

His fingers closed around a card and he took it out with curiosity, recognizing the contact details of the Dumont. It was simple, the word ‘hotel’ in the top half of a sun setting (or rising?) above a minimalist design of hills. Trails of water ran down the logo and the name of the place. Alec shifted the card in one direction then the other, lost in thought. He had not had time to think of the High Warlock with everything happening all at once. He still had not looked into Camille Belcourt’s mysterious brother. That would have to wait until next week. 

The card caught light from a different angle and suddenly the name of the hotel had changed. It read ‘Dumort’, as a trail of water ran over the right side of the ‘n’ of Dumont, changing it into an ‘r’ that left Alec dumbfounded. He grabbed his phone, taking a picture and sending it to Aline with a line of overemotional emojis.

> _from Aline_ :omg that’s what their bdsm lounge is called? That makes so much more sense than the Unseelie Court!
> 
> _to Aline_ :Can you check the Seelie Court? Their card I mean
> 
> _from Aline_ :You’re right!!

Aline sent him a picture of the Seelie Court contact details. It was a throne with three red carpets rolling down the card and above the back of the throne the word ‘Unseelie’ appeared it the card was tilted to the side. Otherwise, the first letters looked like a crown. It was little to nothing in terms of discoveries but that made Alec feel a little bit better and he laughed to himself, baffled.

“What’s up bro?” Jace turned to him.

Isabelle and Clary had ran backstage to congratulate Simon about his gig and they were left alone at the table.

“Not much, I feel like I’m always working now. You?”  
“The usual, I’m not getting into fights anymore.” He winked at Alec.  
“You should take Clary to Hester Street Fair, I heard that’s the kind of place she would like.” 

Jace blinked, surprised but thanked him. He looked almost shy after that and Alec frowned, wondering what was wrong with him. It was not weird to give dating advice to your friends, was it? Then, he realized that Jace had no clue of how Alec would know about this. It was not as though Alec could tell him however and the agent shrugged, relieved to see the women coming back to their table, Simon in tow.

“Good gig man.” Jace mumbled, trying to play nice. Alec stifled a laugh.  
“Did it hurt to say that?” He teased. 

Isabelle elbowed her brother and he really laughed this time, congratulating Simon as he stood up. Her ruby pendant glinted with the dim light of the bar and he stared at the beautiful woman she had turned into. He decided that now was a good time as ever to leave after a while and leaned forward to hug her one last time. Alec waved on his way out and made it home quickly, eager to get some sleep. He went for a run in the morning on the next day. The rhythmical thumps of his feet on the concrete helped him keep his dark thoughts at bay and the upbeat music that played softly in his ear gave birth to a smile as he came back to Alicante. 

Alec spent some time in pool, enjoying the view of the city from the roof and finally busied himself with his meal preparation for the week. His routine kept him grounded, especially in his dark times. But he had not been too bad recently, Alec realized as he finished a burrito bowl that night. Work kept him busy and he was often distracted with the High Warlock’s elusive personality. 

The agent sighed. He felt guilty, for doing well. He tried to push it away, to allow himself to do what felt right. He was one step closer to finding his little brother and could not blame himself for immersing himself in his work instead of thinking about Max. Alec did it for him after all. He shook his head, doing his best to stay on track as he washed the dishes and put it away to dry. 

He was restless that night and rocked up at work with bags under his eyes, determined to find a lead on the Downworld. Expectantly, it did not happen and the next following weeks passed in a blur. Alec and Aline pored over reports and files from Praetor Lupus, trying to find out the High Warlock’s identity as Camille’s brother. The undercover operation was slow to communicate what they had on the criminal network, probably to protect themselves but Idris was getting frustrated. It was a long process that did not give much information in the end.

Alec stared at the face of a corrupt politician, not the first one nor the last to appear in Camille’s line of work. Asmodeus was from Indonesia and his particularity was that he did not require her services but financed them. Alec was convinced she was basically getting information out of her clients for his benefice. Asmodeus looked pale on the photograph and his skin was stretched out on his face, taut over bone. 

The agent slid the picture back in the folder, annoyed at his lack of progress. Asmodeus apparently had a son but his identity had never been public knowledge to protect the man’s privacy. Even Praetor Lupus had failed in their quest to find out about him and Alec went over photographs of Camille and unidentified men, wondering if the man was among them. The High Warlock could have been hiding in there too. None of the men looked even remotely like Camille and similar hair color was not enough to suspect one of them to be her brother. 

Alec sighed and turned to Aline, asking her if she wanted a coffee. She hummed in agreement as he stood and stretched, jogging to the small kitchen Idris shared on their floor. Both mugs were ready before Alec decided that he wanted to get back to work and he reluctantly made his way back to the desk, leaving Aline’s cup in her awaiting hands. He kept moving to stand by the white board Hodge used to make sense of the Downworld or at least try to. It was filled with pictures and notes about the Blackthorn’s family and Valentine’s relationship with them. 

“Valentine was abducted right?” Alec suddenly asked. 

Malachi grunted something that sounded positive and he frowned at the picture of Camille. It was relegated on the side for they did not know if she was linked with Valentine. There was a question mark for the High Warlock’s profile, between her and Valentine. Alec carefully slid her picture on the other side of the Warlock, making Camille the link between the thief and the drug lord. 

“What are you thinking?” Hodge asked from his desk.  
“If he’s Camille’s brother and Ralf tried to frame him I don’t think he has much to do with Valentine. Else Ralf would not have targeted him, you know? It would have been risky.”  
“But there is absolutely nothing to link Camille with Valentine.” Aline thought aloud.

Alec came back to his seat and searched the French woman’s file again. There was not much about her past and he opened Valentine’s file instead, going through newspaper articles related to his disappearance. Nothing came up and Alec took a sip of his drink, entering keywords in their database. With Camille estimated date of birth, France and the word abduction he was quick to find what he was looking for.

**The Bogeyman strikes again**

> 1985\. _3 years old orphan girl disappears in broad daylight. Several occurrences in Berlin, Lisbon and now Paris lead us to believe European streets are not safe anymore._
> 
> _The individual known as the Bogeyman is the prime suspect in this series of abductions these last ten years._

Aline gasped above his shoulder and carefully put her mug down as Alec skimmed through other reports of children abducted in broad daylight. Newspapers had written whole pages about every kidnapping that decade but as they browsed the database of the Clave only four abductions stood out as following the same pattern: two in Germany, one in Portugal and one in France. Alec started trembling as he considered checking the US, afraid of what it could mean.

Max had been abducted in the Lightwoods’ family home, in broad daylight. Izzy had been in her bedroom and suddenly, their little brother was gone. It had been payback for sending Malcolm Fade to jail and the man had murdered Emma Carstairs’ parents in cold blood, in the middle of the day. They had never found the little girl that disappeared that fateful day. 

Alec felt like he was going to be sick as Aline gently pried his fingers off the computer and slowly moved his chair away from the desk. She crouched in front of him, holding his hand in hers and urged him to take a breath. Hodge was hovering next to them and Alec closed his eyes, overwhelmed. 

“Breathe Alec.” Aline repeated firmly.

He inspired through his nose and choked on air as a sob escaped him, shaking his shoulders roughly. He breathed out with difficulty and tightened his hold on her fingers, trying to find his bearings before he opened his eyes. White light assaulted him as he came back to his senses. Aline smiled reassuringly.

“You scared me there.” She whispered.

Alec nodded slowly. He had been on the brink of losing his composure. It was still hard to breathe if he focused on his discovery. Malachi was looking at them strangely and Hodge carefully laid a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Aldertree evaluated him with a gaze and hummed, acknowledging the theory as he chose to ignore Alec’s near breakdown. 

“I just received an encrypted file from Praetor Lupus. We know where Andrew got his drug from,” The British envoi announced. “the Seelie Court is more than a strip club, not that we didn’t know that already. I’ll get a warrant, you guys go home and get some rest, I’ll call you when I need you.” 

He dismissed them with an encouraging wave of his hand and Alec stood up on trembling legs, gathering his stuff. The photograph he had on his desk at the police station before had found its way in The Guard and one of the rare pictures of his whole family stared back at him. Max smiled, missing a teeth at the front while Izzy ruffled his hair and Alec made bunny ears behind his sister’s head. Maryse and Robert smiled at the camera, looking very proper in their suits. 

Alec blinked away his tears and thanked Aline when she asked him if he needed anything. She was concerned and he gave her a weak smile as he made his way out. He rubbed at the dark lines on his neck and his tattoo itched the whole ride home, a painful reminder of a promise he had yet to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Kidnapping is a big thing in this story.  
> I've said it up there already but I'm copy and pasting here in case some of you are the kind of people who don't read author notes (I am!). I decided to upload **twice a week** from now on as I think we all need all the distraction we can get. New chapters will be published on **Wednesday and Saturday mornings**. 
> 
> I'm also working on a warlock!Alec AU with shadowhunter!Magnus so keep an eye out for the first chapter because I know I won't be able to resist the temptation for long, it should be out soon!
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with the story, feel free to come and have a chat with me in the comments!


	13. How to woo a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave finally has a lead. The Circle sells their drugs at the Seelie Court and Valentine, as well as Camille are victims of the Bogeyman. This mysterious individual has abducted children in Europe in the last 40 years. Maybe that’s the lead Alec has been waiting for; as Max’s abduction is awfully similar to those attributed to the Bogeyman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm very excited? I've been waiting for this chapter for a while now and I can't wait to read your thoughts! Is live tweeting still a thing? I'm down to try if you guys are interested, even though there is a movie called Darker Water I think. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

The strip club laid bare in front of Idris. Without the smoke rising from the ground and dim lights to plunge them in the dark, it was just a big open space filled with unimpressed and annoyed employees. Alec cringed when Camille shot a murderous glare his way and was escorted outside by Clave agents. They had barged in at the crack of dawn, just as the last client had left and the Seelie Court wrapped it up for the night. Saoirse followed in her footsteps, her head held high and the main male stripper struggled a bit in the officers’ hold. Helen and Mark looked resigned as they made their way outside and Alec blinked when he caught sight of familiar long black hair.

“Izzy!” He groaned.

He walked up to his sister in three long strides, making sure he was out of the camera angle. Clancy nodded to confirm he was not in the shot and Alec glowered at his sister as she finished her sentence.

“And this, is how you handcuff a dominatrix.” She smirked at the camera and Alec groaned again.  
“How did you even… wait I don’t want to know.”  
“Good morning to you too bro’.” 

Alec resisted the urge to grab her arm and yank her outside. This was not how he treated his little sister but the temptation was here, strong and protective. What if she got hurt? There was no reason for her to be but danger lurked in places you did not expect it to. They both knew it all too well. A shiver ran down his spine and he stepped closer to Isabelle, surveying their whereabouts.

That was when he saw him. A man slipped through the red curtain and disappeared backstage. Alec could bet nobody had checked for a backdoor there and ran across the room, jumping on stage and diving through the curtain. He stumbled on the other side and heard a door click shut. He swore in Spanish and made a run for it, dodging costumes racks and vanities left in disarray before yanking the door open.

He had to shove some bins out of his way with a new stream of expletives in Spanish. If the man had thought of blocking his path with those it was all the more suspicious, he thought. He hurried down the street, spotting a silhouette at the end of the alley.

“Police! Stop, don’t move!” 

Sunrise had barely reached the top of the skyscrapers looming above them and the fugitive’s shadow trailed behind him in the dark alley as Alec caught up to him. 7th Avenue was not busy yet and Alec had to sprint to keep up with his suspect who took off upon hearing him. Before he knew it, they were in Central Park. 

“Police! Stop!” 

The repeated yell was useless but Alec had not expected the man to follow his instruction anyway. He saved his breath and kept chasing the man but in such an open space it was harder to anticipate what direction he was going to take. They ran around the Turtle Pond and Alec had to admit the man was fit for they had covered quite the distance since the agent began to chase him. 

“Damnit, I told you to stop running!” 

He pushed himself forward, desperate and jumped on the fugitive when he was close enough. They stumbled and Alec grabbed the stranger’s jacket but the man wrestled until he was free. Alec was left with the jacket in his clenched hands and his target fell in the water with a startled gasp. 

He did not come up straight away.

Alec shifted on his spot, ready to break into a run again if he saw the man swimming to the other side of the pond. His chest was heaving with irregular breaths and his hair curled against his temples with sweat as he grasped at the jacket in his hands, worried when the man still did not come up. He could be staying underwater to gain a few meters on Alec but…

A relieved sigh escaped the agent’s lips when a dark mop of hair emerged from the pond. It was soon followed by a curse in Spanish when he realized the man was panicking, struggling in the water. Alec dropped the jacket and took off his own, kicking off his shoes before he dived and swam to the distressed stranger. He reached the man in a few seconds and grabbed his waist, holding him up so his head stayed above the water. 

“I got you.” Alec mumbled, momentarily forgetting he had been chasing the man not long ago. 

Their eyes met for a second and the stranger stopped struggling, sliding one arm around Alec’s shoulders and taking a deep breath. He calmed down and nodded, moving his legs underwater to help them stay at the surface. The agent swam towards the bank slowly, trying to ignore the other man’s green eyes. 

He had noticed speckles of gold between the wet strands of dark hair that fell on his face and the relief he read on the stranger’s face had not been faked. They slumped on the ground when they reached the bank and Alec took a second a catch his breath as the man sagged against him.

“That’s quite the workout you gave me.” He sighed, not looking at the stranger.

Pastels had given way to a baby blue expense of sky and Alec reflexively grasped at the man shirt when he shifted against him. The material was soft even though it was drenched in water and when the stranger lifted his head, frowning, Alec noticed smudged eyeliner around his almond shaped eyes. His cheekbones glittered with highlighter and a waterfall of glinting necklaces swung above the agent’s chest. 

“What can I say? You have to work for it, darling.” 

Alec’s eyes widened upon hearing the man’s voice. He remembered him from Isabelle’s birthday at the Seelie Court now that he could see his face clearly. But that could not be… The High Warlock smiled, a gorgeous smile that held many secrets but did not hide the truth from him, for only the thief gave Alec pet names. The Warlock leaned down, pressed his lips against the agent’s cheek and let his free hand roam along his chest, shamelessly feeling him up and unnecessarily dragging it out.

“Thank you Alexander, it’s lovely to be chased and saved at the same time by a beautiful stranger. You know how to woo a man, don’t you my dear?”

And with that, he was gone, his jacket carelessly thrown on his right shoulder and long legs -clad in leather that clung to his body like a second skin- swiftly carrying him away from Alec. The agent was still dumbfounded and had not gotten up yet. It was a shame to leave such a pretty man lying on the ground without company but the High Warlock valued his freedom. It would not do to hang around and end up in jail for blue eyes over there. 

The con artist could not deny that Alexander coming to his rescue had been unexpected. He had been supposed to slip away, unnoticed, while the police was busy with the Seelie Court employees. When he had realized the agent was chasing him, the Warlock had cursed his luck and hoped to distance him. He almost did a few times but skirting the Turtle Pond had been a mistake. When Alexander had pounced on him… The thief would have loved a pun about that particular moment but unfortunately there was none he deemed appropriate, as the following events had not turned out in his favor. 

He was scared of water. Had always been since his step-dad had tried to drown him when he had been just a child. The High Warlock knew how to swim just fine -you learnt quickly when it came to saving your life- but falling in the pond came as a surprise and he had panicked. He had fallen in the Thames when he met Camille too. It had been bad luck really but her sudden appearance had surprised him and the girl, barely ten years old at the time, had saved him. They had stuck together since then.

The High Warlock rubbed his chin and pushed his hair back. Drops of water ran down his temples as he slipped his jacket on. He was nowhere near dry but a cool breeze accompanied most June mornings still and he feared he would catch a cold if he did not cover himself. He should have covered his trail better too, he thought as he slid in a cab and gave a mock address to the driver. But he was too far gone to stop playing with fire now and if their brief encounter was anything to go by... Alexander would burn brighter than ever now that they had come so close to each other.

He deserved a decent breakfast, the thief decided when he got out of the cab and walked up a street to catch another one, almost dry by then. He disappeared into the car and directed the driver to a café, eager to warm up with a latte. He had to inform Ragnor of the descent on the Seelie Court, tell him to lay low in the Spiral Labyrinth until it was safe to get back to business. His dear, grumpy friend would drop by the Dumont later and get Raphael and Lily up to date with everything. 

The High Warlock enjoyed french toasts and a hot drink first, wondering if it was worth another trip across New York to lose all potential pursuers. He decided against it in the end and carefully made his way back to his lair, double checking everything while taking all the usual precautions and some more. Chairman Meow got up from the couch when he finally closed the door of the penthouse behind him and the con artist sighed, slumping on the floor to pet his cat.

The rug under him felt soft and inviting. He could easily lie down there and enjoy the warmth of his cat for a small nap… The Warlock shook himself out of it and gently put the Chairman back on the couch, getting up again to go have a shower. He would have loved to say he loathed to get rid of Alexander’s scent on him after all that wrestling on the floor but his hair mainly smelled of sludge. Not the best smell indeed and he was happy to replace the odor with his familiar sandalwood scent. As for the agent, well his scent had been just the same as last time. 

The thief smiled at his reflection in the mirror and wrapped himself up in a bathrobe as he came back in his living room, startled when he noticed a woman in his favorite armchair. Her tanned ankles were crossed and she was stuck in a starring contest with Chairman Meow. The cat was obviously winning, seeing her distasteful frown. Her mouth sagged a bit at the corners and when she flipped her long, henna dyed hair above her shoulder to greet the owner of the cat, the tendon on her neck stood out.

“Magnus! Your cat hates me, this is unacceptable!”  
“I think he hates that you always come in uninvited, Kitty. Or maybe it’s your name, darling.”  
“Nevermind, take him out of my sight chiquito.”  
“I’m not a little boy anymore and this is my and my cat’s house. He has every right to be here but you don’t.” He smiled as he said it and Kitty just laughed at his face.  
“You’ll always be the little boy I taught everything to. Remember when you wanted to be a better pickpocket than me? How is that going by the way?”  
“Still working on it.” Magnus mumbled.

He had not just felt Alexander up for the sake of it… But came up with nothing, not that he would admit it to his mentor. Instead he told her about the situation he had ended up and explained what was going on with the Seelie Court, as she had turned up to ask about it. 

Kitty clicked her tongue and stood up when he was done, smoothing the creases of her puff-sleeved blouse. Light fell on her hair and it shined ginger for a second, highlighting the acid-washed jeans she wore in spite of his numerous warnings. Her suede jacked was carefully laid on the back of the armchair and she shrugged it on without a word. Kitty walked around the coffee table to ruffle his hair and Magnus groaned but gave her a hug anyway.

“I’ll see what I can do. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

Her sing-song voice echoed in the empty penthouse long after the High Warlock had gotten dressed and sunk on the sofa to watch a gastronomy show, his cat curled up in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of my favorite scenes (I should probably point out scenes I didn't like writing because I love most scenes anyway xDD). What do you think?


	14. Piece by piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idris barged into the Seelie Court and arrested most of the people there. One managed to escape and Alec gave chase, finally catching up with none other than the High Warlock but also, the stranger he has been daydreaming about…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're delving deeper into the plot, get ready for character development or whatever you wanna call it, I think you're used to my style by now :p Hope everybody is doing fine, take care ♥

Alec’s ceiling looked just the same as it had a few hours ago but he stared at it nonetheless. He had been intent on staring at the white patch above his head until he fell asleep. But he was busy thinking, thoughts he did not need and sleep evaded him. The agent sighed and turned on his side, glaring at the wall instead. Street lights threw dancing hues on the wall, warm stains that reminded him of that night at the Seelie Court.

The High Warlock had been at his fingertips. Twice. No need to mention his shameless flirting with a police officer, for Alec had failed to apprehend him anyway. He blamed himself for that, but he did it even more for fancying the man. He could not have known better, yet Alec could not hide either, not to himself and his fantasy of enacting his first encounter with the High Warlock with the gorgeous stranger from the strip club. Men who were one and the same and he could not get past that knowledge.

He groaned, a loud and frustrated sound that reverberated in his bedroom and reminded him sleepless nights from a decade ago. He had lost sleep, worried about his brother and thinking of Robert and Maryse rejection of his sexuality. Alec realized, in retrospective, that his coming out had not had the best timing. He had been upset and wanted to ease the weight on his shoulders but his parents had not been ready. They never would have been, probably since it still stood between him and them. 

But Alec could admit and acknowledge that dealing with Max’s disappearance, the guilt of failing their youngest son, had been too much for them at the time. It felt the same that night and Alec had enough. Being attracted to men was one thing, but fancying a criminal? That could not do. 

He rolled on his back again and forced his eyes shut. Alec could still see the High Warlock’s face just above his. The man looked nothing like Camille Belcourt, he mused. That thought stuck with him until he sat down in front of his computer the following day. He fiddled with his fidget toy, looking over pictures of the woman and the various men she had been seen with. 

“There he is!” He cried out as he enlarged one of the photos.

Aline leaned over his shoulder to have a look. His team had been surprisingly understanding and supportive when he had come back empty handed and upset the day before. His embarrassment had been met with quiet reassurance from Hodge and even encouragement from Aline, who saw the Warlock’s attraction to him as a tool just as good as an anonymous tip from an informant. Aldertree had congratulated him on his professionalism after his report and Malachi had just frowned at them all, bothered by their predicament. None of them had paid him any mind.

“He’s quite the looker.” Aline noticed.

Hodge printed the picture and tapped it under The High Warlock on his white board. Alec rolled the plastic knob at the top of the toy as he watched him. The wheel of the toy went around and back without a sound.

“Adoptive brother?” Hodge wondered aloud as he looked between Camille’s picture and the con artist’s. They looked nothing alike.  
“We should ask her.” Aline replied. 

Alec let got of the fidget toy to put his head in his arms. He did not feel ready to face the woman, not after his encounters with the Warlock. 

“I’ll play the bad cop.” Aline whispered.

She tugged at his sleeve until he stood up and she dragged him to the interrogation room as Malachi, Hodge and Aldertree slipped into the booth to watch the proceedings. Camille sat on her chair like she would on a throne. She was not bothered by her handcuffs and crossed her legs gracefully as they settled at the table. Alec stood back while Aline turned the other chair around before she sat down, leaning her elbows on the back of the chair. 

“You two are as gay as they come,” Camille drawled out, white teeth showing between her bloody lips. “what a shame.”

Alec shifted on his spot and she smiled at him all the same, jiggling her handcuffs like an invitation. It took all he had not to avert his eyes. Aline slammed her hand on the table and Camille startled but she had barely flinched.

“Camille Belcourt,” she began, enunciating the woman’s identity, date and place of birth. “is that right?”  
“Absolutely.” The French woman’s smile was almost gentle at that point.  
“Any siblings?”  
“None that I can freely share the name of.” 

Aline frowned, taken aback and Alec took a step forward. It was simple really, she probably knew he had guessed her relationship with the High Warlock and was not willing to disclose his identity. But maybe it was not that simple and he decided to try his luck.

“Asmodeus’ son is very hard to identify, I must admit that I’m impressed.” 

Camille’s smile disappeared instantly and she turned cold as ice. All the warmth and flirtation she had been displaying evaporated as she stared at him, completely at loss of what to do. Aline took it all in her stride and leaned forward with a devilish smile.

“Feel like sharing now?”  
“It’s all a lie.” Camille suddenly said.  
“What?” And then there was silence as they evaluated each other with wary glances.  
“Magnus Bane, that’s the High Warlock’s name. I met him in London when I was eight years old. I was… in a precarious situation and I had heard Asmodeus came from Indonesia, with a little boy. Magnus’ mom died because the injuries she sustained after a fight with her husband and Asmodeus mentioned that their eldest child had suffered the same fate not long before. I kinda look like Magnus’ mom so I thought… I could be his long lost sister. I could save myself. Asmodeus played along for my sake.”

Alec sat down on the edge of the table. The French woman was grave now and met his eyes head on. Aline was the first one to speak again.

“We know you were kidnapped when you were just a child.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I meant. The Bogeyman’s men are dangerous, more than him. It was just the beginning of the Downworld and human trafficking in Europe at the time, I was set to become a prostitute for the Seelie Queen.”

The information was met with even more silence and their surprise must have shown on their faces because Camille’s smile came back in full force as she realized she had something on them. She leaned forward casually, getting closer to Aline and Alec as she bit her lip slowly. Her lashes lowered on her sparkling eyes and she whispered, all sultry tones and warm, heavy voice.

“Now, I’m sure we could come to an understanding if you want to know more about the Seelie Queen.” 

Aline did not bother to reply and stood up without a word. Alec cast one last glance at Camille before following his partner outside and meeting with their team in the booth. Aldertree, Malachi and Hodge had seen everything through the one way mirror and were already arguing. 

“We can’t just strike a deal with her!” Aldertree growled.  
“She’s a victim too!” Hodge insisted.  
“I think she made the best of her situation.” Alec whispered.  
“I think we shouldn’t waste that opportunity. It’s not big deal if she gets away. She will anyway, once Asmodeus gets wind of this.” Malachi added.  
“I don’t want to agree to anything that woman might want but it’s our only chance to get real insight.” Aline agreed.

Alec struggled with his thoughts, something huge was on the edge of his mind and the more he tried to push it away, terrified of the realization that was dawning on him, the more it pressed against his spiraling distress. Something was terribly wrong and it gnawed at his mind but he could not pinpoint what, exactly, was bothering him. He was distracted by more arguing and almost thankful for it as he dived straight into the debate at stake.

“We won’t have her in custody twice.” Malachi insisted.  
“She’s willing to give us intel in exchange of her freedom.” Hodge said as he looked at Camille.  
“She’s making the best of her situation.” Alec reiterated.  
“We can cross-reference what she says with what the other employees say, that’s the best we can get.” Aline added.  
“Fine.” Aldertree sighed and he shooed them back in.

Alec stood back again and Aline turned the chair over to sit properly this time. Both of them did their best to ignore the French woman’s victorious smirk.

“We’re willing to negotiate.” The detective said.  
“I want to get out of here as soon as possible with Saoirse.” Camille announced immediately.  
“If we don’t have any reason to keep her here that can be arranged.” Aline nodded.  
“You won’t.”  
“What’s the nature of your relationship with her?” Alec suddenly asked.  
“We care for each other.” 

The answer was short and left no place for discussion. It could have been sisterly affection or lovers but Alec was under the impression that it was so much more than just that. He studied Camille with interest, wondering where she hid her tender heart. Had she played the High Warlock all this time or did she truly care for him too? It looked as though she loved like children did, possessively until she had no use for them anymore. Was she discarding the High Warlock now that she did not need him anymore? And was she protecting Saoirse just because she could gain her loyalty this way? Or was Saoirse protecting her and Camille loved her for that? His questions went unanswered as he left the room. 

Soon enough he was back in the interrogation room, alone this time. Sitting in front of Alec was Saoirse O’Sullivan. Nerissa’s little sister fiddled with her handcuffs and the agent could read her distress all over her face, in spite of her poise, when he broached the subject of Camille.

“What is the nature of your relationship with Miss Belcourt?”  
“She’s very dear to me.” The redhead answered in clipped tones.  
“Have you ever met her brother?” 

Saoirse startled and avoided his eyes. He waited patiently for her to make up her mind, tapping an uneven tune on the edge of the table between them.

“He’s a regular at the Court,” The announcer finally admitted. “he fits in.”  
“Would you like to tell me more about the kind of business that takes place at the Seelie Court?” Alec prodded gently.  
“Well, you obviously know about the drug since you barged in yesterday. We have a deal with The Circle, they sell their shit at the Court and they leave us alone for the most part.”  
“For the most part?” Alec repeated.  
“These men are pigs.” She snarled.  
“What’s going on in the Unseelie Court?”  
“Camille does her thing, we’re accredited.”  
“Just Camille?”  
“Nerissa, Maureen, Kaelie and Dolly too.” Saoirse admitted, shifting uncomfortably on her seat. 

Alec gaped. Kaelie, not as in Kaelie from Taki’s Diner, right? He shook his head, refusing to get distracted.

“What is it that they do, exactly?”  
“Nothing you would be interested in, obviously.” The announcer snapped.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Come on, the High Warlock has taken a liking to you. There’s obviously a reason for that.” 

The agent spluttered and found nothing to come back with. 

“Anything else you wanna add on The High Warlock? Or the Seelie Queen maybe?” He finally replied. 

Saoirse kept her mouth shut and sent him a look of defiance. She would not admit anything about the prostitution that took place in the Seelie Court, not openly at least. He could understand, she was protecting her sister. Alec left the questioning at that and checked the employees in custody until he found the name he was looking for. Kaelie, who worked at Taki’s Diner by day and at the Seelie Court at night. He closed his eyes briefly, overwhelmed and the pressure he resented since Camille’s questioning amplified. He was missing something.

But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting dark, isn’t it? 
> 
> So yeah, Camille is not Magnus’ real sister but you all knew that didn’t you? Either way, I don’t think I’ve seen that often if not at all in fanfiction. I was a bit tired of the whole manipulative ex lover thing and did not want to get into that sort of drama as the story already focuses on the Lightwoods’ struggles after Max’s abduction. Being Magnus’ sister is still big, she’s not just anyone and I think it’s a good way to develop their characters and their relationship. 
> 
> As for the Seelie Queen, I’m looking forward to reading your thoughts on the character behind the nickname (watch me trying not to give it all away by mistake…)!


	15. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille is in custody and admitted that she’s not the High Warlock’s sister and Alec linked them with Asmodeus on a hunch, uncovering Magnus Bane as the famous thief. But for each step forward The Clave takes three backward, such as with the discovery of the Seelie Queen, the mastermind behind human trafficking and child prostitution in the Downworld…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update day is my favorite day! I get to write chapter notes! How are you guys doing? Excited for this new chapter in Darker Waters? It's not my all-time favorite but I think the title and content are kinda cool. And it's leading us right into my favorite part of the story sooooo let's get started!

Alec went home that night with a headache. Interacting with other people had never been is favorite part of the job and that day had been filled with questioning and bargaining. He welcomed the silence at Alicante and locked himself in his apartment with a sigh of relief. His freezer was full of containers and he picked one at random for diner, happy to simply reheat the food as he mulled over his day.

Praetor Lupus had brought enough evidence to drag the Seelie Court down with the drug they sold but it was so much more than that now and Idris did not know where to start. Helen and Mark had laughed at their faces, wondering what took them so long to find out about the drugs. Deep down, they all knew about it as soon as they had known about Andrew’s addiction but paperwork was a pain. They could not just barge in without a good reason to do so. 

Alec knew that very well, for he had yelled at Magnus Bane to stop no less than three times because of the procedure. If he did not explicitly state who he was and what he was asking of a suspect, Alec’s orders did not amount to anything. It was the same with Camille Belcourt, they could not keep her for the services she provided since she was accredited. 

None of the suspected prostitutes had admitted anything and they would be released the next day for lack of evidence. They had everything they needed to keep drug dealers behind the bars but the Seelie Court would welcome its clients once again tomorrow. Alec had caught sight of Kaelie in the precinct and his insides churned at the simple idea that the waitress he had known for so long was probably selling her body too. Was she a drug addict? Did she need the money for something, someone else? 

Her silence, just like the other women’s, saddened him. Alec wanted to help them, if it was that simple. It probably wasn’t. Whatever their reason to sell their charms, they would be sentenced to jail anyway. The Seelie Queen was another thing to worry about. They had no clue, absolutely nothing on them except what Camille told Aline and Alec. Jocelyn Fray had been brought in but the artist had been confused about their questions and probably never heard of The Seelie Queen.

Alec remembered the man who had accompanied her from her flower shop to The Guard. It could have been anyone from Praetor Lupus but the way Luke Garroway looked at Jocelyn… Alec knew for sure he was the agent that helped her get out of her husband’s influence. The fact that he stuck with her still said a lot about his reasons for helping her in the first place. Alec could not help but wonder if the agent had done the right thing. 

Jocelyn was happy but she and Clary could never really live their lives the way they wanted to. Witness protection program was expendable but did not make miracles and both women had been dragged back into Valentine Morgenstern’s business in the end. They were still in danger. 

At least the drug lord had apparently nothing to do with prostitution at the Seelie Court. That meant someone else was just as powerful as Valentine in the Downworld and Alec wondered what was the relationship between the drug lord and the Seelie Queen.

He hoped to gather more information by questioning the other strippers the following day and found his way to the interrogation room soon after he arrived at The Guard. The woman waiting inside was all sharp angles and cold demeanor. Her pale skin and long blond hair emphasized the darkness of her brown eyes and she jutted her chin out when Alec sat in front of her. He remembered the stripper from Isabelle’s birthday, Cortana. Her partner during that performance was in a different room, questioned by Aline. 

“Why Cortana?” The agent asked without preamble.  
“It’s a British coronation sword, it represents mercy.” 

The stripper was startled but eventually explained her choice for her stage name. A smile played at her lips, self-confidence and a little bit of defiance as Alec mulled over her words. The young woman was not bothered by her handcuffs and had given them a fake identity document without blinking an eye. They kept her at the Guard to try and find out who she was. She was not, at least, the only one to have done that. Idris had an inkling as of why some employees could not provide legitimate pieces of identification but they needed them to admit it. 

“Mercy on what?” Alec finally prodded and she tensed.  
“Not everyone.” She whispered.

Her face had drained of colors and Alec tilted his head to the side, trying to work out what was going on in her mind. She looked familiar, now that he focused on her features but he dismissed the impression as it was not the first time he saw the woman. 

“Ask for Agent Lightwood if you’re willing to talk later.” Alec said with finality.

Suddenly the stripper straightened. Her handcuffs rattled against the table as she grasped at his hands, desperate. Her face morphed into an expression of hope, yet grief stricken and Alec froze, at loss of what to do.

“Lightwood? Like Judge Lightwood?” 

She almost begged him now, her hands clenched into fists around his. Alec nodded carefully and the wall the young woman had maintained between them crumbled. Her brown eyes filled with tears, shining and she broke down, sobbing as she held his hands in hers.

“My name is Emma Carstairs. I was kidnapped by Malcolm Fade when he murdered my parents,” she choked but kept talking nonetheless. “I haven’t done anything wrong but he sold me to The Seelie Queen...”

She could not talk after that and Alec sat in front of her, stunned. He gripped her hands just as tightly as she held his and Alec could not find it in himself to leave Emma alone to run a background check. It hit too close home and the pressure he felt since the day before suddenly evaporated. He had known, deep down, that this was it. His first lead on Max’s disappearance. 

When Camille had mentioned the Seelie Queen, Alec had not wanted to believe his little brother could have ended up with a monster like them but he could not hide from the awful truth anymore. And it hurt but behind the pain that clenched at his heart he could find a sliver of hope. None of the abducted children was dead and the tattoo on his neck tingled with renewed vigor. 

“Emma, look at me. We’re going to help you. I have to run a background check but we won’t let you down.”

He would not let Max down either. Emma nodded with difficulty, shoulders shaking as she shed tears as though she had not done so for over a decade. Alec gently extricated his hands from hers and ran to his desk just as Aline walked out of the other interrogation room with a full statement.

“The Bogeyman too?” She asked, sitting down next to him.  
“It’s Emma Carstairs.” He replied, breathless.

Aline gasped and reached for his hand but missed as Alec entered Emma’s name in the database. It came up straight away, the last article about Judge Lightwood’s happy family. Emma had never been found, until now. Aline slid her arm around his shoulders as he leaned back and tried to breath.

“Lilith’s real name is Maureen Brown, she was abducted in 1997 and sold to the Seelie Queen by the Bogeyman. She wouldn’t admit to anything else but that’s plenty enough.” The detective said.

She was trying to get his mind off Max’s disappearance but Alec struggled to keep his breathing under control as his thoughts spiraled down to that fateful day. Had his little brother been taken by the Bogeyman? Was Max a stripper too, sold to the Seelie Queen for little more than his body? The body of a child? Alec choked down, short on breath and Aline dragged him in the kitchen as he heaved uneasily, feeling like he was going to be sick. The detective let go of him as he leaned over the sink until he calmed down. 

“Do you want to go home? Should I call Izzy?” Aline asked from the doorway.  
“No!” 

She barely flinched and Alec recoiled, feeling guilty but his partner dismissed his distress with a wave of her hand. He had never noticed how well she had gotten to know him and closed his eyes to get his emotions back under control.

“I have to do it. I can’t just…”  
“I understand.” Aline cut in. 

He nodded, thankful and took a few seconds to settle down before straightening. Alec breathed in, deeply and prepared coffee for Aline and him in order to get back on track. Familiar gestures helped him and when he came back in the interrogation room he could feel Aline’s supportive gaze on the other side of the one way mirror. Emma had calmed down too and Alec smiled at her, gentle and hesitant.

“Tell me everything.” He said and the young woman complied.  
“Katerina trained me so that I could be a stripper.” Emma admitted at some point.

Alec had read the woman’s statement. Katerina Pappas was a dancer whose promising career had come to an abrupt end after a bad injury in her teenage years. She had seemed truthful during her questioning, complimenting Helen’s natural talent and laughing at Mark’s difficulties had first. He could easily imagine her taking Emma under her wing when the little girl had been sold to the Seelie Queen. 

None of the strippers and suspected prostitutes had much to say about the Seelie Queen though. Camille, in spite of her offer, had not given anything else to The Clave than the revelation of their existence and Emma had been too young at the time of her abduction to know much about Malcolm Fade’s motive. He had sold the little girl to the Seelie Queen but the Carstairs’ murder made no more sense than before and Alec felt dejected when he left the interrogation room. 

He spent most of his day in there as there was one more stripper to question and Alec repressed a nervous smile when he sat in front of Jack the Stripper, Aline hovering behind him. The man looked different when he was away from the Seelie Court. His wore his tattoos like scars and the black leaf on his cheek was partially hidden by his long black hair. Alec found him threatening, even if he would not admit it. The Seelie Court performers all had this poise, something akin to pride and a hint of a dark, painful past they had gotten away from by becoming stronger than what scared them.

Alec detailed the man, careful in spite of the handcuffs that restrained him. It seemed like they belonged on his wrists in a way and the agent felt ill at ease. Behind him, Aline crossed her arms as she stared Jack the Stripper down. He had provided them with fake identity documents too and they were still trying to get something out of him. It was Alec who broke the silence, tired of waiting.

“Were you abducted by the Bogeyman?” 

The stripper refused to answer and silence stretched again between him and the agents. Aline walked around the table to stand behind their suspect and she briefly held Alec’s gaze. It was an invitation to try again and Alec did so with reluctance.

“If you would just comply with the identification process we would let you go you know? You’re not involved with the drugs they sell in the Seelie Court so we have absolutely no reason to keep you here.” 

The man stirred, his interest piqued. His dark eyes bore into Alec’s, who tried not to blink.

“Meliorn Karnstein.” The stripper finally said.

His voice was rough from keeping his mouth shut since they had taken him in. Aline startled behind Meliorn, surprised but she did not say anything, choosing to let Alec go on. 

“Would you like to tell us about the kind of business that takes place at the Seelie Court?”  
“No.”  
“What do you know about the Seelie Queen?” Alec insisted.

Meliorn laughed at that but never answered the question. Aline seemed to give up, shaking her head behind the stripper and Alec stood up to leave the room. They would not get anything out of that man and had no reason to keep him in custody now that he had given them his name.

**Child abducted in broad daylight**

> 1972\. _Meliorn Karnstein disappeared after daycare. His mother accuses her soon-to-be ex-husband of abducting the child._
> 
> _Louis Karnstein refuses to answer our questions. The tribunal rejected his appeal to care for the one year old after his retrenchment from Morning Star Laboratories in Berlin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy myself way too much every time I put a character in that interrogation room. 
> 
> Any guess about the Seelie Queen's identity? What about the Bogeyman? Or what happened to Max? I'm always happy to read your thoughts and I'm so bad at keeping the outcome a secret you might get it out of me if you're sly enough in the comments :')


	16. Loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec came face to face with Emma, the Carstairs’ missing daughter since their murder. Malcolm Fade sold her to the Seelie Queen, just like many other women in custody at The Guard. Ten years after Max’s abduction following the criminal’s trial, Alec can barely stand the thought that his brother might have known the same fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Newspapers had always taunted Alec, for as long as he could remember. Articles exposed his mother’s life, their perfect family in the eyes of threatening reporters. Articles recounted the tragedy too, Max’s disappearance and his family falling apart. Reporters had witnessed everything, as each of the Lightwoods broke down and struggled to stand back again on their own. None of them had been able to help the others. 

Isabelle had embraced the news, eager to do it right. Alec still felt uneasy when he had to read an article. And there had been many after the intervention of the Clave at the Seelie Court. They had released most of the strip club employees except for Dolly Davis, who had been selling the drug according to her statement after Malachi questioned her. Alec pitied the woman, who had not led a good life from what he had read.

Dolly’s parents had been drug addicts and unable to afford the product anymore. Maureen Brown told the same story, more or less. Both girls were abducted to clear their parents’ debts and Alec could not chase the feeling that they did not regret it, in a way. Their home lives had been far from perfect and it was obvious they had followed their parents footsteps soon enough. 

Weeks had passed in a blur again as he dived deeper into other articles about the Bogeyman and his victims. Idris had confirmed five abductions so far and still worked on four unsolved cases but the agents suspected at least two others, maybe more. The database of The Clave was wide and hard to navigate without the right keywords. It took a long time to compile a file and get the clearance to take it further.

**The Bogeyman tears the American Dream apart**

> 1994\. _Kaelie Whitewillow, 6 years old choir singer in Seattle, disappeared at the end of the mass. Her foster family is devastated._
> 
> _Her adoptive mother says she failed the little girl and her adoptive father swears they will do everything in their power to find Kaelie._

  
Alec flicked the switch on his fidget toy to keep his emotions in check. He printed the article and added it to the ever rising pile of documents about the waitress. Next to it, Aline’s pile leaned dangerously to the side as she uncovered the abduction of Jonathan Herondale.

**Stephen Herondale found dead in his home**

> 1995\. _The Shadowhunters’ most famous reporter was found dead this morning. Jonathan, his 4 years old son, is still missing._
> 
> _Stephen worked for his mother since he graduated from college. Imogen refused to answer any question about her family._

  
Isabelle had managed to learn about it, noticing Alec’s embarrassment when she mentioned her boss at Shadowhunters. They had not exactly linked the abduction with the Bogeyman, especially since the modus operandi was similar to Malcolm Fade’s five years later when he murdered the Carstairs.

Alec suspected Jonathan had been abducted because Stephen had tried to do the police’s job, something Shadowhunters was known for but newspaper articles could only give him so much information. 

He had looked into Malcolm Fade’s past with that in mind, wondering if his involvement with The Circle did not come from something deeper than simply selling children to the Seelie Queen. The file was considerably smaller than Kaelie’s but it had been enough to ask for permission to question the man. Alec had booked his flight and was set to stay in Los Angeles for a few days. 

He wanted to meet with Imogen Herondale and question her during that time but Isabelle could not guarantee his name would be enough to get an appointment with the busy woman. He hoped his Clave badge would instead. 

Aline had been tasked with investigating Max’s disappearance. Alec flicked the switch on his fidget toy at the thought, anxious. He could not go over these articles again and was thankful for his partner’s support. She had not found much yet but Alec hoped his meeting with Malcolm Fade would give him a lead. Maybe he would make a breakthrough. 

First of all though, he would question Kaelie. Aline followed Alec outside and drove them to Taki’s Diner. They slipped inside a booth and gestured for the waitress to sit in front of them when she came to take their orders. The woman looked skittish but slid on the bench, setting her notebook in front of her to entwine her fingers on the table. Her pale blond hair fell on her face as she waited for the agents to speak.

“Kaelie, we’re here to ask you a few questions. It came to our attention that a little girl strongly resembling you was abducted in Seattle in 1994.” Alec began carefully.

The waitress tensed and narrowed her eyes, not denying anything but stubbornly silent.

“She would be 28 today.” Aline added to see what her reaction would be.  
“My name was all over the papers afterwards,” Kaelie admitted. “what do you want me to say?”  
“What happened?” Alec asked, almost shrugging.  
“My mother was a prostitute, I was sent in foster care and she begged her pimp to help her get me back. He did.” She was matter of fact about it and it reminded the agent of Maureen and Dolly.  
“Was it the Bogeyman?” Aline prodded.  
“Yes.”  
“We’ll have to take you in for questioning again.” The detective said. 

Kaelie nodded but it was obvious she had nothing else to tell them. Alec thanked her and stood up. Aline was quick to follow and they left in silence. It only confirmed their suspicions, they had nothing new for their case. It was frustrating and Alec barely had any hope of doing better on his own in Los Angeles.

He arrived early in the afternoon and immediately checked in at the hotel. Alec was eager to get rid of his luggage and go to the high security prison Malcolm Fade had been sent to. Security expected him and patted Alec down before inviting him to have a sit in the parlor. Alec tensed as he waited for the them to bring the criminal in, convinced that Max had been abducted as payback for the murderer’s arrest. 

When Malcolm Fade came in, Alec was at loss of words. The man was tall, with platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes so striking they looked purple at the right angle. His angular face could have been broken beyond repair in fights but the way he held himself was enough to keep people at bay and the agent could tell nobody ever picked a fight with the murderer. He looked dangerous.

Alec barely remembered the pictures of Fade he had seen in the newspapers during his trial and his appearance came as a shock. The murderer sat down in front of him and gracefully picked the telephone, leaning closer to the window separating them. They eyes met and suddenly, Malcolm Fade was pining the agent down with a stare until Alec grabbed his end of the receiver too.

“Agent Lightwood, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The criminal drawled. 

And just like that, Alec knew he was screwed. The man was already in control of their exchange and whatever came out of his questioning, it would not be because Alec tricked him into saying the truth. Malcolm Fade would play with him until their time was up. Alec felt helpless and barely managed to reply.

“I have a few questions to ask you.”  
“Shoot.” Fade had the audacity to smirk.  
“Were you involved in the murder of Stephen Herondale?”  
“No. I was just tying up loose ends with the Carstairs.” 

Alec frowned and Fade’s smile widened. 

“What do you mean?”  
“That’s for you to find out Agent Lightwood.”  
“What about your involvement with the Seelie Court?”  
“Oh you figured it out? How is little Emma doing? Well, I hope.” 

The agent groaned in frustration. Would he even get anything out of the criminal?

“What is the nature of your relationship with the Seelie Queen?” Alec tried again.  
“We’ve never had much in common.” Malcolm sighed.  
“What about the Bogeyman then?” 

It was desperate, a question he should have brought more carefully but Alec could not find it in him to care. It was already hard enough not to mention Max but he did not want to taint his memories of his little brother with the criminal’s evasive answers. Fade had fallen silent after his last question and this time Alec stared him down, waiting patiently for the murderer to make up his mind.

“He was like a father to me.”

Alec gaped, dumbfounded and Malcolm did not let him recover, taunting him without missing a beat.

“How is little Max doing by the way?”  
“You bastard!” Alec yelled, jumping from his seat to smash his fist against the glass.

Fade did not flinch and simply relaxed on his chair, unblinking as security removed Alec from the parlor. He struggled but there was not much he could do and even though his time had not run out yet, they did not let him back in the parlor once he had calmed down. Alec slumped down on a chair and put his head in his hands, angry at himself for loosing his cool. At least he got something from the criminal. Malcolm was definitely involved with the Bogeyman. 

The agent wondered what was the link between the Carstairs and Stephen Herondale’s murder as he made his way back to his hotel. He had to talk to Imogen Herondale, Alec decided. He had just set a foot through the door of his hotel room when the telephone blared to life. He rushed to the bedside table and caught his breath before answering.

“Mr Lightwood, someone is here to meet you. They’re waiting at the bar.” 

The receptionist informed him curtly over the phone. Alec did not have time to ask any question or even thank the man, who had already ended the call. The agent frowned and looked around his room with suspicion. His trip to Los Angeles was not a secret per se but they had not advertised it either. Only Idris knew about it and his mind went to the mole they were still trying to catch. Alec patted his clothes, pressing the button of the pen in his jacket to make sure he had everything he might need and carefully made his way to the bar, wary. 

A man sat alone at the counter, nursing a glass of whiskey. He wore an expensive white suit and his sleek black hair looked dull as Alec approached him. He recognized Asmodeus as soon as the man turned around to greet him. The politician held out a hand for Alec to shake and his silver cuffed links glinted in the light. The buttons on his clothes were carved in the shape of flies, Alec noticed when he grabbed the man’s hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Agent Lightwood.” Alec cringed but nodded nonetheless.  
“Should I feel threatened already or wait for you to kindly inform me of the fate that awaits me if I keep digging into the Downworld affairs?”  
“Now why would I do that?” Asmodeus dismissed with a wave of his hand.  
“I don’t know, aren’t you here to tell me to back off?” Alec insisted with a hint of provocation.  
“I’m here to reach an arrangement.” 

Alec tensed as Asmodeus dipped his hand in the pocket of his suit but he simply took out a business card and held it out for Alec to take. The agent accepted the card without a word, looking it over to discover the politician contact details. Camille must have mentioned their willingness to strike a deal with her, he mused. Since they had had no reason to keep her and Saoirse in custody the French woman had not given them anymore information about the Seelie Queen but she probably saw an opportunity and Asmodeus was here to seize it. Alec wondered if word had reached the High Warlock that his pretended sister was in fact a skilled liar with the help of his corrupted politician of a father.

“This is all business to you.” Alec stated and Asmodeus just smiled.  
“Isn’t it a bit early to ask my father for my hand, Alexander?” A smooth voice echoed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excitiiing! What do you think? Are you ready for malec interaction?  
> I really liked introducing Malcolm Fade, he was fun to write! Thank you so much to everyone keeping up with the story, I hope you'll enjoy what's coming next because I know I did when I wrote it. Take care ♥


	17. Aparté II: Show time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confronted Malcolm Fade, meanwhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An _aparté_ is a stage whisper, something said on the side and intended for the audience only. It cannot really stand on its own as a full chapter so here we go, updating in between official update days! And, it's always nice to have Magnus’ point of view I guess. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

Magnus fiddled with his bunch of keys. Some of his tools barely looked like keys and he pushed a small spanner in the slot of the doorknob, twisting slowly until the door swung open. He slipped into the room, smirking at his own antics. It had been a while since he had needed to force a door.

Kitty tended to do things the traditional way and he admired her flexibly. Some of their most famous heists were all her doing really and Magnus had played the role of the bait to help accessing whatever they needed at the time: blueprints, access codes and magnetic cards. The lack of glitter meant it was never linked to The High Warlock but that served their interests.

As for Magnus, between his father’s connections and Camille’s clients, he mostly did deliveries and exchanges. Not that he minded, it avoided unnecessary bloodshed and within the Downworld there was quite its share of those. Magnus checked the time and got back to work, knowing time was running out. 

The office was tidy, like it always was. Magnus headed towards the safe without wasting a second, Asmodeus was off to meet with Alec and the High Warlock did not want to miss out on the conversation. He made a quick work of the safe, having memorized the code years ago. There was a reason for the High Warlock’s love of glitter, it made everything more impressive than it really was. 

Magnus carefully disposed off the goods he had brought with him, placing a beautiful mirror at the forefront of the set up and leaving a note underneath. It was simple, a gesture of friendship for the auctioneer of Infernal Devices. Tessa Gray was a sweet woman and Magnus hated that the Downworld abused her good nature to sell their stolen goods. He often visited The Seelie Court to make sure Emma Carstairs was alright, feeling like he owed it to Tessa.

Camille helped with that, her relationship with Saoirse extending to the other strippers. Magnus admired how the woman had constantly turned tables since her unfortunate abduction. It hurt to know she had used him like she used so many men but it redeemed Asmodeus too and Magnus could live with a father not as bad as he may appear to be most of the time. Camille was something else, only cared for herself and carved her own way through a not so gentle world. She inspired women to fend for themselves at the Court and when all hope seemed lost Camille might save lives by simply breezing through it like she had always done. Women looked up to her and tried to imitate her.

His eyes fell onto a familiar face and Magnus started at the sight of Raziel, Eleanor Blackthorn’s painting. It was no wonder Tessa struggled to sell it, the drawing was beautiful but people would recognize it straight away. Some of Tessa’s clients were far from law abiding and only bought through her business in order to avoid suspicion. They were cautious and buying the painting would attract unwanted attention from The Clave. 

Magnus had meant it, when he told Raphael the painting would make a good addition in his living room. But he would rather have the real thing and dear Alexander was waiting for him. He exited the safe and locked everything behind him as though he had never been here to begin with. Then, the High Warlock flagged a cab down and chatted to the driver on the way to the hotel Alexander was staying in.

“Do you drive there often?”  
“Yeah, all the big fish- businessmen stay at that hotel.”  
“Oh you can say it, I’m a big fish in a sea of opportunities. I’m actually going there for work, hope it goes well.” Magnus laughed heartily.  
“Must be a big opportunity indeed, you look like a child on Christmas morning.” The driver commented.  
“I really like the person I’m meeting with. They’re very easy on the eye and even though they try to hide it, I think the attraction is mutual.”  
“Good luck then.” 

They stopped at the entrance and Magnus tipped the driver generously and jogged up the front steps, nodding to the doorman as he glued his phone to his ear. He frowned as he listened to a supposedly serious conversation, crossing the main hall in purposeful strides and slipped past two men in dark suits to join his father and Alexander at the bar. 

His hand dropped at his side as soon as he was out of range of the security camera and he swiped his thumb right to snap a picture of the agent and the politician. A few more double taps on the screen and Magnus had set his phone to record the whole exchange. The back up might come in handy later, even though the High Warlock expected both Asmodeus and Alexander to have taken the same precautions.

A smiled blossomed on his lips as he came closer and Magnus did not bother to try and hide it. He cut in with more confidence than he really had, hoping Alexander would not notice his slight nervousness. 

Show time, he thought as he slipped into the High Warlock persona. Except maybe it was not really an act. It had never been after all and Magnus hoped Alexander would understand, if not this time, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is set in 2016 and most of the criminal stuff actually happened long before Alec joined The Clave so I was a bit skittish about describing heists, I’m not sure what amount of technology is really and was realistically available at the time. If you’ve seen Lupin the 3rd for instance, I’m not convinced the gadgets they have in the movie are actually a thing?  
> *good movie by the way but I'm biased, I mean, Oguri Shun ♥
> 
> And I think I mentioned that I don’t know the first thing about law or police enforcement, this is also true about stealing stuff. I kinda want this story to be realistic in its vagueness so from what research I’ve done most of Magnus’ skills are not that flashy without the added glitter. If Kitty might dance a waltz to go through red laser beams protecting an antic relic, Magnus probably flirted with the guards the week before to work out their shifts. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the story either way!


	18. Call me by your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec traveled to Los Angeles to question Malcolm Fade, confirming his involvement with the Seelie Queen. If the link between the Carstairs and the murder of Stephen Herondale is not obvious, he hopes to clear things up by talking to Imogen Herondale, the CEO of Shadowhunters. Before that though, he is unexpectedly invited for a chat with Asmodeus and Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? Enjoy ♥

Alec could recognize that voice anywhere now. Or maybe it was the way The High Warlock said his name. He slowed down, savored every syllable as though Alexander was worth his time. It was not something Alec was used to, for his family only used his full name when they got serious. Most people uttered his nickname quickly, getting rid of it and maybe rid of him too because Alec Lightwood was not good news. 

“Bane.” 

Magnus slid on the stool next to Alec with a huff and ordered a martini. He shifted to face the agent and looked at him expectantly until Alec deigned turning around. They eyes met and Alec had to blink when confronted with the amount of glitter highlighting the other man’s high cheekbones.

“Call me Magnus, darling. Or call me by your name, if you’re that eager to make it official between us.” 

Alec felt himself blush and ducked his head, short strands of dark hair falling down his eyes as Asmodeus sighed on his other side. The agent felt trapped between the two men and wondered what they wanted from him. Magnus accepted his drink from the bartender and his fingers wrapped elegantly around the glass. His painted nails stood out against it, a vibrant blue like an echo of Alec’s eyes. He was certain the High Warlock had chosen the color on purpose. 

Many rings adorned his fingers too and Alec focused on the glint of the heavy, bronze signet rings in the shape of a M and a B. Asmodeus’ voice interrupted his confused thoughts just as he got a hold of himself.

“What are you doing here, son? Don’t you realize I’m doing this for you?”  
“I wanted to see for myself.” Magnus replied, shooting his father a look of defiance.

He put his glass down on the counter and gestured for the bartender to bring something to Alec. The agent grabbed his hand before the barman could see it. The High Warlock’s skin was warm against his and the stark contrast of the agent’s fair complexion against Magnus’ golden skin gave birth to a very inappropriate fantasy in Alec’s mind. 

“No thanks.” He said abruptly. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow at the sight of Alec’s hand around his wrist. Dark and sharp eyeliner rimmed his golden-green eyes as a black wing elongated the shape of his eyelids. He reached for the agent’s jacket with his free hand and plucked a pen out of the inner pocket, poking Alec’s chest once before twirling the pen between nimble fingers. Alec flinched despite himself, wishing he had stayed still to hide his unease.

“Did you know?” Magnus asked his father.  
“I suspected.” Asmodeus replied evenly.

Alec let go of the High Warlock’s wrist to grab the pen before it was too late. He tugged his clenched hand against himself, protectively keeping it out of reach. The device was fragile and easy to crush but it held the proof of his conversation with the two men. Alec intended to bring it back to The Guard and incriminate the corrupted politician and his son with the recording. 

“Don’t worry. I’m glad for the evidence,” Magnus reassured him with a gentle smile. “I agree with my father, as much as I hate to admit it.”  
“What do you want? What do you even have to offer?” Alec asked, his voice rough and unsteady.  
“A date.” Magnus chimed in.  
“Money.” 

His father said at the same time and Alec frowned, glancing from one to the other. He did not dare to be the first one to speak again. 

“You can go on a date with him if you want that kind of cover story,” Asmodeus finally broke the silence. “and I’ll finance The Clave.”  
“Cover story for what?” Alec repeated, ignoring Magnus’ eager nod.  
“Your meetings with my son of course. He can be your informant.” 

Alec shook his head, trying to clear his mind. This was unexpected and he wondered what was the catch in the offer. It was too good to be true. 

“What do you get out of this?” He asked, hoping to clarify some of it.  
“It’s about time for the Seelie Queen and the Bogeyman to meet their fates,” Asmodeus said. “all I want in exchange is immunity for my son.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at this but did not contradict his father. 

“So you’re willing to finance Idris and give us information to bring them down?”  
“Yes.” Asmodeus agreed.  
“Do you realize you’re putting your son in a precarious situation?” The agent insisted.

Magnus cooed on his other side, enjoying the protective undertones in Alec’s voice.

“He doesn’t need me to get in trouble. Look at the mess he got into already.” 

Alec blushed and swore in Spanish, feeling self-conscious for it was obvious Asmodeus referred to his son’s interest in Alec. Magnus caught up on the expletive and laughed heartily as his father frowned.

“Spanish? Of course you two would be fluent in a language I’m not proficient in.” Asmodeus muttered.

The High Warlock kept smiling, confident in his ability to speak Spanish. Alec wondered if he really was but did not try to test him. Alec himself had no choice in the matter. Isabelle would have used it against him if he did not and it had come in handy more often than not while growing up. Their father had never picked up his mother-in-law’s native language and yet Alec still wondered who was to blame for the eternal conflict in their family. 

Father and son had finished their drinks at some point during their conversation and Alec reluctantly handed his own contact details to Magnus. The man smiled brightly and got up to leave, blowing a kiss to Alec as he did so. Asmodeus left way more quietly, nodding and Alec was left alone at the counter. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, wondering how much of the High Warlock’s infatuation with him was faked. It seemed like a game to the con artist. 

He ordered a beer from the bartender as he went over that strange conversation with Asmodeus and Magnus Bane. Would it ever stop? Alec wondered. The Downworld constantly played The Clave and there was a reason for that: the mole in the ranks of Idris. Alec entertained the idea of the traitor sending the High Warlock to distract him but it did not sound right. For some reason the agent believed he was a torn in the mole’s side. 

His addition to Idris had not been planed, nobody expected him and Aline had recruited Alec for that exact reason. He came from the outside, was a wild card in a way. Alec had a personal interest in the case ever since he joined in, something that had strengthened since he had linked Max’s abduction to the Downworld. 

He doubted the mole worked for The High Warlock, especially after their encounters. Magnus was a wild card too, probably got jobs done for a certain amount of money and without asking too many questions. But Magnus had worked with Valentine Morgenstern and Alec believed the mole did too, because the drug lord had every reason to infiltrate The Clave in order to find Jocelyn. 

Magnus and Asmodeus’ offer seemed legit, Alec mused as he sipped his beer. They would bring valuable intel and protect themselves by getting out of the Downworld before it fell down like a house of cards. There laid Asmodeus’ interests, Alec realized. Camille had done the exact same thing when she had been in custody. 

At that moment, Alec was aware of one thing only: he had the upper-hand. The mole did not know about his deal with Magnus Bane, yet. Maybe it could stay that way. Alec smiled and choked down the rest of his drink, retreating into his hotel room. Whether Magnus tried to play him or not it did not matter. Alec’s tattoo itched and the familiar sensation lulled him to sleep with the promise of getting something out of that deal too. 

The head office of Shadowhunters was an old, imposing building. It was busy with journalists and wannabe detectives that made Alec squirm as he waited at the front desk.

“Do you have an appointment?” The receptionist asked.  
“Agent Lightwood from The Clave, I would like to ask a few questions to Mrs Herondale.” 

The woman looked unimpressed and Alec slid his badge on the counter to be more convincing. She blinked and distractedly directed an incoming call to another desk. Her headset flashed red for a second and then she talked in hushed tones in her microphone. Imogen Herondale’s personal assistant was not willing to help either, from what Alec could tell. He smiled patiently until the woman put into words what his casual posture conveyed.

“He’s not going to leave,” she was met by a silent confirmation. “he said Agent Lightwood from The Clave.” 

Alec nodded helpfully and the woman sighed, gesturing for him to grab a visitor badge and head towards the elevator with strict instructions to go all the way up. Alec thanked her and did exactly as she said, quickly coming out of the elevator on the top floor. He had to face a very annoyed secretary before he was admitted in Imogen Herondale’s office. 

It was bare of decorations. Everything was black or white, mahogany or marble. The infamous woman sat on a leather chair, hands crossed in front of her. Her long white hair was tied into a strict bun and she wore glasses so thin Alec wondered how she knew where they were to look through them. An old-fashioned dark gray cloak hung from the coat rack in a corner and Alec could see the flaring end of her tailored suit under the desk. 

“Agent Lightwood, what can I do for you?” She asked.

Her voice was cool but her stern demeanor reminded Alec of his instructors at the Institute. This woman was not to be messed with. Isabelle was right to look up to her. 

“I would like to apologize for coming unannounced, especially concerning such matters. I’m here to ask you a few questions about your family.” Alec bowed his head, feeling self-conscious.

Imogen straightened on her chair. She put her hands in her lap to hide a tremor as she nodded for him to go on.

“It appears your son might have been murdered by an individual involved with the Downworld, a criminal network. We suspect Jonathan’s disappearance has to do with human trafficking.”  
“Valentine Morgenstern.” The businesswoman drawled and it sounded like a swear word.  
“Come again?”  
“Stephen was investigating an organization called The Circle. We got,” Her face contorted. “an anonymous tip about their activities.”  
“Can you tell me more about your source?” Alec prodded gently.  
“This is strictly confidential.” Her lips formed a tight, white line as she stared him down.  
“Mrs Herondale, concealing information won’t help us solve the case. Many children were abducted, my little brother included and I want nothing more than to help them. We found Emma Carstairs last month, among others and I promised myself I-”  
“I met your sister Isabelle,” Imogen interrupted him. “she’s one hell of a woman. She had the exact same words when she came in for her interview.”  
“Then you understand how important this is to us.”  
“Will, my nephew, was buying drugs from The Circle. His good friend and famous violinist Jem was addicted and it was the only way to get him to play some nights. I fear this was also the reason the Carstairs were targeted when he got clean.”

Alec sat down, horrified. When would it stop? Every time he entangled part of the dark web of horrors that was the Downworld, another tragedy ripped his progress apart. 

“Do you think… do you really think there is hope for my Jonathan too?” Imogen asked after a long, pregnant silence. She seemed fragile suddenly, eyes bright with unshed tears.  
“I would like to think so, yes.” Alec replied unevenly.  
“I’ll pray for your brother, Agent Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's getting dark. Again.  
> I should stop telling you how much I enjoyed writing this story but really putting the characters in this universe has been so much fun. I used Excel to organize the plot, places and characters, all 80 of them! I’m not even sure they’re all mentioned at some point in the story but I did my background work anyway :D


	19. Hot date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec struck a deal with Asmodeus, Magnus Bane is now his informant. With Imogen’s testimony, The Clave also knows that Malcolm Fade murdered the Carstairs as retribution for famous violinist Jem Carstairs cutting off drugs. But Alec is still nowhere near finding his little brother… or the mole in The Clave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning:** stressful situation ahead, description of a building on fire, some characters get hurt.  
> I hope everyone is doing fine, please take care of yourselves and your loved ones ♥
> 
>   
> 

Alec and Jace met at the Hunter’s Moon. Pete did not bat an eyelash when they settled at the counter but Alec almost ordered a glass of water anyway. He felt ill and had to shake himself out of it to forget about Ralf’s body at the back of the pub. It had been months since his murder now. 

“How was LA?” Jace asked when the bartender placed their beers in front of them.  
“Busy.” Alec replied.

His knew his tone was stern enough to deflect any question Jace might have and felt guilty about it. Alec could not go about telling people about his day. Especially after striking a deal with the High Warlock. He had yet to hear from the criminal. 

Alec tried to get his mind off things as the night went on, drinking beer. He challenged Jace at a game of darts, with a knowing smirk that the other man ignored.

“Don’t take it personally when you lose.” The blond bragged.

Alec shrugged and took his turn, carelessly throwing his darts towards the target and hitting the bull eye. Jace swore behind him and took his sweet time to aim but it was useless. He battled till the very last round anyway and Alec clasped him on the shoulder with a condescending smile.

“Don’t take it personally,” He parroted. “it was a requirement to be the best older brother ever.”

He closed off as soon as the words left his mouth, casting his eyes down. It was always heartbreaking to remember a time when Max had looked up to him. Izzy still struggled to give him a run for his money and their rare games mostly ended up in melancholy. It was easy to get tipsy with Isabelle to appease the ghost that stuck with them in these times.

“My mate is just as good as you. The kid always says it’s all thanks to his brother so I guess there is some truth in that.” Jace mused, drowning another beer with ease.

Alec wondered what his little brother would think of him now and Jace’s words barely registered in his mind. He finished his glass and excused himself with a tight smile. Alec was in no mood to socialize anymore and did not want to impose on Jace in that state, heading home instead. 

August was all over New York before Alec knew it. He woke up early every morning to go for a run while it was not too hot and spent his evenings in the pool at Alicante, when he did not stay at The Guard long after everybody had left. The High Warlock had yet to contact him and Alec was anxious, tired with the weight of his secret arrangement. 

A tip finally came in the form of a phone call. Alec took one look at the screen and picked up hastily upon seeing an unknown number. 

“Alexander my dear, I’m sorry to get back to you with such bad news. You might want to send an ambulance to the headquarters of that lovely undercover operation that tried to frame me. The Circle found out and it’s not looking good.”  
“It’s okay, it’s better than nothing. Thank you.” Alec said breathlessly.  
“Go save the day, darling.” Magnus’ warm voice made his heart flutter and Alec stutter as he hung up.

He turned to his coworkers, hesitant. He had to tell them and more importantly, he had to come clean to Aline, at least to have her cover for him when necessary. 

“Got a hot date tonight, Lightwood?” Malachi drawled with a lewd grin.  
“Praetor Lupus headquarters are compromised.” Alec blurted out.  
“Come again?” Aline looked up as she gasped, stunned.  
“Anonymous tip, we have to hurry.” He insisted.

Hodge was the first one to nod and urge the others to react quickly. In a matter of minutes Idris was on its way to Long Island. Smoke rose to the sky slowly, a swirling black cloud that turned a lovely summer afternoon into a suffocating and stressful evening. Alec swore in Spanish, hoping the ambulance had been faster than them. When they made it to Praetor Lupus headquarters, the only thing left was rubble. 

Alec’s breath caught in his throat and it was not only because of the amount of smoke in the air. Everything was gray, from the ground to the sky high above them. He rushed out of the van and slipped in ash as he ran towards the rows of reporters pressing close to the perimeter established around the building. Alec looked for Isabelle among them and panicked when he caught sight of Clancy. 

The man looked on the verge of panicking and jerked away when Alec grabbed his arm. The cameraman paled upon recognizing his partner’s brother and Alec knew instantly that something was wrong. Ash rained down on them and he did not bother with questions, for it was obvious Clancy had no answers else he would not be in the state he was in. 

Alec dived under the tape that divided bystanders from professionals, breaking into a run. Ash flew all around him and he coughed but kept going. Knowing his sister, she had tried to get closer to the building in hope of catching the culprits. She would stop to help the injured and Alec held onto the hope that these delays would be in his favor. 

The heat of the fire licked at his face long before he reached the building. It was more than hot at this point, sweat already rolling down Alec’s face as though his own skin was melting. He coughed and bent down to run low, towards the back entrance. Izzy was there, helping a man to get out of the rubble. Alec rushed to them and his sister's scream was his only warning before something heavy crashed on his back and everything went black. 

Isabelle’s body froze and her finger tightened their grip on the man but the barely managed to keep her hold on him. She tried to drag them both towards her brother but her limbs felt like heavy blocs of ice and her legs almost gave out under her. The stranger staggered and helped her at the best of his ability but his leg was injured and they had already been struggling to lead him to safety. They finally came to a stop near Izzy’s brother, limping painfully along the way and she choked down a sob. 

She let go of the man gently and grasped the rafter, barely registering the pain in her hands as she lifted the burning hot length of wood. Her arms started shaking and she pushed as far as she could to free Alec from the weight of the rafter. Her chest constricted when she saw him lying there and she struggled to breath when she smeared blood on his neck and face to check his breathing. Suddenly the pain was there and she clenched her hands with a cry as the stranger tried to bend and grab Alec but he was not strong enough and dropped the dead weight that was the agent. 

The stranger tried to lean on Isabelle instead, letting her carry most of her brother’s weight with a wince. Her hands hurt as they stumbled forward and out of the smoke screen that surrounded the building just as an ominous crack reverberated behind them. Another wall crumbled and fell with a crash like the silent tears that rolled down Isabelle’s face. The strain of bearing two grown men’s weight was catching up to her and she tripped, falling face first in the ash covered ground. Hands grabbed at her before she could pull herself to her feet and suddenly she was surrounded by paramedics. 

“Woosley Scott,” One of them read from the stranger’s wallet. “and this is Alexander Lightwood.”  
“Alec.” She corrected meekly as they laid her brother down on a stretcher trolley.

A woman ushered Isabelle on another stretcher and she let her head fall back against the firm material she was lying on. Stars danced in front of her as paramedics pushed her away from the burning building. She reached blindly for her brother’s hand and held onto him for as long as she could. Someone searched her pockets and muttered her name, bringing Izzy back to consciousness. She had not realized she was slipping away until then.

“Isabelle Lightwood.”  
“Izzy.” She corrected again and a soft chuckle was her only answer.

She watched through blurred eyes and heavy eyelids as someone fussed other Alec. They wiped his face as they looked for injuries and checked his vitals before putting a mask on his face to clear his lungs of the smoke he had inhaled. She was subjected to the same thing a few seconds later and breathed in deeply, falling in and out of consciousness. She felt dizzy but held a firm grasp on her brother’s hand nonetheless. She would never let go of his hand. Isabelle had promised herself, a long time ago, that she would never, ever again let go of her brother’s hand. 

When she came back to her senses she was at the back of an ambulance. Her hand was sticky with blood and ash against her brother’s. Alec was lying next to her and three firefighters watched over them. Isabelle blinked and tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by the only woman present.

“Don’t move just yet, you were out there for a long time so we’re not taking any chances.”  
“I know I shouldn’t have, it’s your job.” She mumbled.  
“Damn right that.” A young man replied.

He had dark brown, wild and messy wavy hair that fell over striking blue-green eyes. With his broad shoulders and slender yet muscular frame it looked like he was hovering above Izzy. She was not intimidated and simply smiled at him with a hint of cheekiness.

“I saved a man didn’t I?”  
“And your brother got hurt trying to get to you.” A woman interrupted, albeit kindly.

Isabelle’s dark eyes immediately filled with tears as she relived that terrible moment. She had seen the rafter come undone but her warning had not been fast enough. She turned her head away with sniffle, muttering to herself as the toyed with the red pendant on her neck. 

“Never enough.”  
“Hey, he’s gonna be okay. He was lucky.” The third man said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He was tall too, heavily muscled with long, gray hair. His smile was kind and Isabelle almost believed him for a second but it did not last. Isabelle had never been able to protect her brothers after all, why would it change now? How? Izzy sobbed quietly, ignoring the firefighter and the woman who was running a hand through her hair as though she wanted to appease her. The youngest firefighter busied himself with checking on Alec, seemingly uncomfortable around a crying woman. 

“I’m Alaric and this is Gretel.” The man breathed out to distract her.  
“And this young man is Julian, our newest recruit. We still need to take him to a strip club to embarrass him.” Gretel added. 

Isabelle nodded but did not answer. The firefighter had short, silver hair and appeared awfully skinny next to her coworkers. There was a firmness to her that comforted Izzy though and she composed herself slowly. She thanked them when she was confident her voice would not betray her and smiled weakly as Gretel wheeled the stretcher trolley out of the ambulance.

Julian and Alaric followed, pushing Alec’s. Isabelle was cleared soon after she was admitted at Beth Israel, her hands cleaned and bandaged by a nurse in a matter of minutes. But she refused to leave her brother’s side as they waited for a doctor to examine his back. The agent was drowsy with medication and his sister held onto his hand with renewed vigor as the firefighters left. 

Izzy stroked her fingers through Alec’s dark hair, sighing softly. Her older brother was a bit distant since his trip to Los Angeles and she wondered what had occurred there but did not bother asking. He would not tell her anything work related if he could help it. She hoped he had managed to talk to Imogen Herondale and mumbled in Spanish as he stirred on his stretcher. 

“Izzy?” Alec asked, struggling with his hoarse voice and heavy eyelids.  
“Welcome back.” She whispered. 

Tears threatened to roll down her face again and Isabelle quickly wiped the back of her hand against her eyes. Alec tightened his hold on her hand, albeit weakly and they waited for a doctor. Alaric and Julian had bandaged the wound on his back in the ambulance but Alec winced every time he tried to move. Two women finally came up to them and Isabelle let out a sigh of relief upon recognizing Simon’s elder sister.

“Becky!” 

The surgeon’s face lighted up into a smile that had her freckles jump higher on her face. She helped the nurse accompanying her as they moved Alec to an examination room. The nurse had dark skin and long, heavy blond dreadlocks piled on top of her head in a secure bun that impressed Isabelle and even got a smile out of her for a split second. 

“Hey Izzy. This is Catarina Loss, she’ll be taking care of Alec later.” Rebecca Lewis made the introductions. 

The reporter nodded in greeting and bit her nails as both women worked around Alec, examining his back and checking for other injuries. Rebecca did a few tests herself under Catarina’s watchful gaze. The nurse’s face softened when her superior took some time to explain everything to Isabelle and got ready to bandage the wound again. 

“We’ll have to monitor the wound for a while.” The surgeon said, sounding confident in spite of Isabelle worried frown. “I’ll check on you later.” 

Rebecca nodded and exited the room without another word. Izzy turned to Catarina to ask a dozen of questions and the nurse laughed warmly, answering each one of them. Alec dozed off as they settled him in a room and Isabelle smiled fondly, feeling slightly better now that he had been taken care of. 

“Thank you.” She whispered to the nurse.

The woman patted her arm and left without a word. Her slim frame disappeared behind the door as she closed it. Isabelle sat down next to her brother’s bed and reluctantly called their parents to tell them of what happened before they heard it from somebody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was Izzy’s POV? It felt right to give her insight into the story as well and that was a good opportunity to do so!  
> Everybody say hi to Cat as well, I love her more and more everyday ♥  
> Thanks for keeping up with Darker Waters, next chapter will be up on Wednesday :D


	20. Hearing his brother’s voice again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tipped Alec and The Clave after The Circle found out the location of Praetor Lupus headquarters. Someone set the building on fire and Isabelle ran inside to try and catch the culprits. Alec got hurt as he was looking for her and was admitted at Beth Israel to treat his wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what to tell you guys without giving out any spoiler so I'll just let you enjoy this chapter!

Alec woke up to Catarina shuffling around his bed as she arranged a vase of flowers with tender amusement. When he came back to his senses for the second time the room was empty and he noticed a card in the midst of white and soft pink peonies. His medication induced dreams brought sweet hues of cream and pastel to his sleep until his eyelashes slowly fluttered open a third time the next morning. 

Alec groaned in pain as his body came alive and hands immediately reached for him. His sister’s anxious face hovered over him as his mother called for a nurse. He saw someone stand up awkwardly from a chair in the corner of the room and recognized his father with a hint of surprise.

“That bad?” He mumbled.

Izzy sent a small smile his way and he wondered if she was apologizing about their father’s presence or trying to admit the extent of his wound without saying it in so many words. Alec held onto her hand to reassure her as Catarina walked into the room and efficiently checked the chart at the end of his bed. She adjusted the equipment around the room with a soft smile.

“Hey Alec. You’ll be staying with us for a while since we want to monitor your wound until we’re positive there is no foreign object or any risk of infection. Your back might be a bit sore too so a doctor will also make you have full mobility by the time you leave.”

The agent nodded and winced but tried to hide it. The look in his mother’s eyes told him she had noticed anyway. Maryse thanked the nurse once more and stepped back as Robert came closer. He looked uncomfortable as his gaze met Alec’s.

“I’m glad to see you awake but I have to go, call me if you need anything.”

And with that, his father had left the room. Alec sighed, there always was a ‘but’ with Robert. Sometimes he wondered if his father could do anything without a downside. Isabelle snuggled on the bed next to him as their mother looked over them with a look that made Alec feel small.

“What’s up with you and running into buildings on fire?” She asked them.

Alec immediately turned to look at Izzy. He had been worried for his sister but she had made the decision to put herself in danger in the first place and he would not let her distract Maryse by using him as her excuse. Isabelle grabbed the ruby she wore at all times since her birthday, toying with it and seemingly unaware that she was doing so. 

“Huh... I got exclusive footage of the arsonist? You could use that, right Alec?” Isabelle stuttered.

Their mother’s glare could make a grown-up man cry and her children were not immune to it. He could tell Maryse knew Isabelle did not regret going in to help a stranger. His little sister was probably proud she had footage of the arsonist too. She would make it to the headlines but the price to pay left a bitter taste in his mouth. Alec had always known he was not the only one with dangerous tendencies but it still hurt to witness how jaded his sister really was. At least she could help the investigation with the video.

“You’re going to give Clancy a heart attack some day.” Alec mumbled.

That offhanded remark gave birth to matching smiles on Isabelle and Maryse’s faces. Alec blinked, already tired and closed his eyes as Isabelle ran her fingers through his hair. He fell asleep in no time and woke up to an empty room. The card immediately grabbed his attention when his eyes fell on the flowers. It was shiny, a glittery silver that hurt Alec’s eyes as he reached a hand to pluck it out of the bouquet.

> _Alexander,  
>  Get better soon.  
>  (I totally broke in by the way, I mean it’s not as though one of your coworkers would arrest me on sight.)  
>  x._

Alec sighed but a smile danced on the edge of his lips. He did not believe Magnus but his words stuck with him for a while. Had his coworkers visited him while he was sleeping? Aline would have, he mused. Maybe Hodge too but he could hardly imagine Aldertree bothering with something that was not related to the investigation. As for Malachi, they were not close, no matter how times the French man referred to Alec non-existent love life. Was he blind, to believe he and Aline were flirting?

He mulled over the High Warlock’s message, wondering what it meant until he heard a knock on his door. It was Jace, looking sheepish and out of place as he slipped into the room and handed him a box wrapped in aluminium foil. 

“Hey. Izzy told me you’d be stuck here for a while so I thought I could drop by.”

Alec nodded and hesitated, looking at the box and Jace nudged it forward for him to take. The agent undid the corners of the aluminium foil carefully and slipped the box out of the shiny paper, frowning as he saw what was on the picture. A tiny, blue remote-controlled helicopter to put together and fly around. It was obviously a toy but Alec smiled nonetheless and looked up to see Jace watching him anxiously.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” 

Jace looked relieved and sat down next to the bed, waiting to see if Alec wanted to get started on the helicopter or rather have a chat. The cop did not know himself and simply pointed at a deck of cards Maryse had left for him. The blond nodded and they settled into a game of War.

“Is that how you show your appreciation?” Jace groaned as he lost another war.  
“Well, yes. Winning makes me happy and that’s good for my health. You’re actually doing a lot of good by losing.” Alec replied with a smirk.

He patted Jace on the shoulder in mock comfort and Jace shook his head. His fond smile made Alec’s heart ache and by the time he realized what he was going to say the words had already left his mouth.

“You remind me a lot of my brother. I had… Izzy and I have a little brother, Max. We were very close before he disappeared,” he struggled to keep going under Jace’s watchful gaze. “he was abducted. That’s why I became a cop.” 

The blond was tense when their eyes met. It was not unusual for people to react this way when Alec and his family mentioned Max therefore he did not think much of it. Alec could not hold Jace’s gaze for long though and ducked his head, gnawing at his lip. He waited for his friend to process the information, waited for useless apologies and waited for supportive words that would never help him the way hearing his brother’s voice again would. Jace surprised him.

“Thanks for telling me.” 

He looked torn but his golden brown eyes were warm and Alec relaxed as he realized Jace appreciated the trust he had placed in him. They stared at each other for a while before resuming their game and talking about lighter topics for the remaining of Jace’s visit. He did not linger and left with a concerned expression, his phone pressed to his ear and his lips strained in a tight line. 

Alec began putting the helicopter together to get his mind off the bad memories. He missed Max deeply but the cold, overwhelming feeling left by his absence drowned the happy times he got to spend with his brother before his disappearance. It was hard to smile at heartwarming childhood memories when he had missed out on his brother’s teenage years.

He completed the helicopter with care and smiled at Catarina when she checked on him and arranged the furniture with a chuckle to give him more room. 

“There, have some fun. My boy would love a toy like that, you’re lucky.”  
“Thanks. How old is he?” Alec asked, interested.  
“Six. Do you think I should tell his baby sitter to get one?”  
“I could leave that one with you once the hospital releases me.” 

The grown-up man shrugged and ignored the nurse’s protests as he turned the remote on and flew the blue helicopter around. Alec was infinitely entertained by the precarious landing on various objects Catarina had moved around for him and refused to acknowledged her refusal, firmly set on leaving the toy with her. Max had been barely older than Catarina’s son when he was abducted. 

Aline came to visit him in the weekend and he informed her of Rebecca’s revised estimation of his stay at the hospital. He would still spend some time under the nurses’ supervision but should be released before the end of the week. Weekly visits at the hospital would last until his birthday to monitor his recovery. Alec did not really care for that event but Maryse and Isabelle had been relieved at the news and ready to make the most of his sick leave to celebrate his birthday properly. 

His partner greeted the news with a smile and they sat down (Alec mostly sat up against his pillows) to decipher the meaning of the High Warlock’s note. 

“Well, I don’t think he actually broke in. It’s fairly easy to deliver flowers here.” Aline mused.  
“I reckon there is something in there though. He does things for a reason.”  
“Do you think he knows about the mole? Why would he mention our coworkers otherwise?”  
“He probably does, how do you think he got intel on me?”  
“Then it has to be someone close to you, maybe in the team else he would have phrased it differently.” 

They exchanged a look heavy with apprehension. Who could it be? Could Aline have been cunning enough to tip him off about it if she was the mole? Alec wondered and dismissed the idea immediately. A sense of guilt made him squirm under the white, almost scratchy sheets of his bed. Alec knew he had to consider this option too but it did not sit well with him. Fortunately it did not add up, she had never given him any reason to distrust her. That left three men in the operation and Alec had no idea how to work it out. 

“I met him,” He said instead. “his father came to strike a deal with me in LA and Magnus rocked up. I think they have a disagreement but Asmodeus is looking out for his son, he asked for Magnus’ immunity and in exchange they would give me intel and fund-raise Idris.”  
“Have you recorded your conversation with them?” Aline inquired, concerned.

He nodded and they sat in silence, mulling over the identity of the mole. Neither of them dared speaking their teammates names in spite of their suspicions. Alec felt bad for Aline, who had to go back to The Guard alone in the following weeks and try not to look wary of her coworkers. Would she be able to keep her cool if she noticed something suspicious? 

At least Alec would not have any trouble hiding his bargain with the High Warlock and Asmodeus. Nobody would worry about him while he was recovering on sick leave. He entertained the idea of using that time to get in touch with Magnus and gather more information from him. How hard could it be, to let the other man know he was willing to meet him again? Would he be cautious and fear a trap? Alec would not blame him if the High Warlock thought so. One had to be careful in his line of work. 

He blushed at the thought of going on a pseudo-date in order to meet Magnus. It was a cover as good as any other, except for the man’s face, who was well known within The Clave now. Aline picked up on his distress and smiled knowingly at him.

“What?” Alec blurted.  
“Did you flirt back?” 

Alec’s jaw went slack and his mouth hung open for a few seconds. Aline burst into laughter and gasped for breath as she held her sides. 

“Come on, you know it’s just a game to throw me off. He doesn’t mean it.” Alec scolded.  
“You don’t know that.”  
“He’s a criminal!”  
“Well, you wouldn’t be the first one to sleep with your informant.” Aline shrugged.  
“Did you get in touch with Helen?” He shot back.

She avoided his eyes and that was enough of an answer for Alec, who promptly decided to ignore her and started sulking instead. Aline gave up after a while and went back to the safer topic of their investigation, updating him of what little progress they had made on the Downworld. They were still trying to identify of the Seelie Queen and hoped it would lead them to the Bogeyman. And if they arrested Valentine Morgenstern in the mean time, none of them would complain about it. As things were however, Idris was far from putting pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found the idea for the helicopter on the internet and it was so good I used it in the story! As for Jace wrapping the box in aluminium foil, well that’s a cheap trick when you don’t have any other option. Once again I’m no medical student and I’m aiming for realistically vague information when I don’t know.


	21. Dark times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is on sick leave until his birthday but far from bored. Between a very thoughtful gift from Jace and the High Warlock’s elusive note, he might be well on his way to find out about the mole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it's weird, I have to scroll to get to my draft when doing last minute edits on the chapter. I don't know what happened, I had stopped writing fanfiction except the occasional oneshot because I never finished my WIPs and suddenly I read the Shadowhunters Chronicles and I'm writing more than I have in years. Darker Waters was not the easiest to plot and I still check my notes sometimes because so many things are going on but it feels good. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and what's coming next...
> 
>   
> 

Alec leaned on the walking stick provided by the hospital as he joined some of residents for a stroll in Central Park. Nurses kept a wary eye on them and he stopped to smile at Catarina. She waved back and he began walking again. His objective came into view and the agent dropped the bag he was carrying before gingerly sitting down on the wooden bench. He unpacked his remote controlled helicopter with childlike glee and sent the toy flying around the patients. 

They mingled happily, enjoying the end of summer. September had rolled around and settled on New York as Alec made his recovery. The low rumor of their chatter reached Alec’s ears but he barely registered it as he put into practice the long hours spent toying with the blue helicopter. It brought smile on the patients’ lips. They had taken turns at flying the toy around during his stay at Beth Israel and some nurses had tried their hands at it too. 

Catarina playfully swatted the helicopter away when it towered too close to her liking and Alec finally had it land on the bench, reclining against the back of his seat. It had been his last visit at the hospital. Rebecca was positive he would not feel the after effects of the accident and Catarina had regularly checked the wound to make sure it healed properly. Alec was scheduled to start working at The Guard again the following day. 

Isabelle had saved the life of none other than the founder of Praetor Lupus. Woolsey Scott was more than willing to cooperate with Idris since the accident, especially after his brother’s murder and Izzy would never let Alec hear the end of it. He yawned and packed up his helicopter to make his way out of Central Park. He stopped near Catarina, handing her the toy with a wink. 

“Hey Cat. Here you go, tell your boy I say hi and I hope he’ll have as much fun as I did.”  
“You really don’t have to, Alec.” The nurse protested.  
“I want to. Ephraim will use it more than me anyway.” 

She accepted the bag reluctantly and hugged him goodbye with tender care. Alec got rid of the walking stick provided by the hospital once he was out of sight and got on his motorbike to drive back to his apartment with a wince. 

Alec’s back was still tense on the way home but he barely noticed, for he could not remember what it felt like to be relaxed. He had settled back into his routine with ease since the hospital had released him and smiled as he picked a container from the freezer for dinner that night, glad for the meal preparation. Isabelle’s cooking was akin to poison and even the smallest amount could be dangerous. With his many frozen meals however, Alec had avoided his sister’s attempt at cooking for him and could not thank his past self enough for this. 

He had a hard time going to bed early that night. His sick leave had broken his rhythm and he had spent way too many sleepless nights to count. It was hard to fall asleep when so many hopes of finally finding his brother raced through his mind with his thoughts and kept him awake. Alec dragged himself to The Guard the following day and rode the elevator with a wince when he made the mistake of leaning against the metal pane. 

Aline welcomed him back with a cheerful wave and Aldertree barely raised his head to greet him with a grunt. Alec returned Hodge’s smile as Malachi clapped him on the back. The younger man bit back a yelp and went rigid under the French man’s palm. Alec’s back was still sore and he sat down at his desk to avoid any unnecessary contact. Aline shot him a compassionate look and pushed a Batman figurine forward.

“Your sister dropped by with this and footage of the arsonist while you were away.”  
“Did you manage to identify them?”

His partner turned her computer around for him to have a look at the picture they had recovered. 

“Sebastian Verlac, he was abducted in France twenty years ago. Apart from reporting his disappearance at the time he was suspected in some petty robberies but we don’t have anything on him.”

Alec frowned as he looked at the picture. The man was tall and muscular, with a slightly slender frame. He had dark hair and eyes, which made him look very pale in the light of the fire. Alec did not really notice the quality of the picture of Sebastian’s face however. Another thing disturbed him and he went over the information Aline had given him.

“But children have been abducted in the United States around the same time too. How could the Bogeyman travel from Europe to the US, undetected, in such a small amount of time?”

It did not add up and his partner hummed as she cross-referenced Sebastian’s abduction with others in the same time frame. Kaelie, Maureen and Jonathan Herondale had been kidnapped before and after Sebastian. Alec assumed it was possible, the Bogeyman could have left the children with the Seelie Queen and traveled to abduct some others in the mean time. 

But was it, really? It did not make much sense to him. It must have been hard to move to the US, even with Asmodeus’ help and Alec doubted the Bogeyman would have crossed the Atlantic again without a good reason to do so. They sat in silence for a while, mulling over the sordid investigation. Could it get any worse than human trafficking, drug and prostitution?

Children, Alec thought and his eyes filled with tears. He feared what Max might have been through, all these years. He had been looking for his little brother for so long and was not getting any closer to finding him. It was no wonder Alec could not sleep at night. 

And things only seemed to go downhill from here. In a matter of minutes, The Clave headquarters were on full alert and chaos had taken over the office. Aldertree was on the phone, nodding glumly as he listened to Woosley Scott and hastily scribbled something on a piece of paper. He hung up and flexed his jaw before walking up to Hodge’s desk and sliding what looked like an address towards him and nodding. Alec wondered what was going on as Hodge and Malachi left the headquarters in a hurry. It did not look good and worry gnawed at his insides, keeping him from effectively checking Sebastian Verlac’s background. 

Soon enough Hodge and Malachi were back, ushering a ragged-looking man inside the office. Luke Garroway was frantic, clothes at disarray and repetitively clenching his fists when he was not pushing his glasses up his nose with clumsy fingers. His blue eyes kept searching the room with a hint of suspicion and his uneven hair looked like it had not been combed that morning. His slightly stooped posture did little to lower his tall frame and square shoulders. 

“I have to find her.” The man mumbled.  
“Mr Garroway, I assure you that finding Jocelyn is our priority. Can you please sit down and tell us what you know? Woosley mentioned the High Warlock...” Aldertree tried to calm him down.

Alec leaned forward on his chair upon hearing this and Aline swiftly swirled around as Malachi settled down at his desk. 

“He called Praetor Lupus first.” The French man provided in a low voice.  
“I came by the flower shop this morning,” Luke took a deep breath. “I hadn’t seen her since the day before, I should have known. Furniture had been knocked over and the floor was covered in crumbled flowers.” 

Jocelyn had been abducted. Alec exchanged a glance with Aline as they realized what it meant. Valentine had grown tired of waiting and sent his henchmen to retrieve his wife. 

“Have you heard from Clary?” Alec asked carefully.  
“She texted me this morning, she doesn’t know yet.” A sob escaped Luke.

Aline steeled herself before entering a few digits on her phone and leaving the room. Alec was glad she took it upon herself because he did not feel strong enough to inform the young woman. Feelings bubbled up in his chest, a reminder of his own brother’s disappearance. Isabelle wailing until she passed out, their parents yelling at each other for leaving her alone with Max. She had not noticed anything amiss, not realized someone had entered the house and taken their baby brother away from them. 

She still blamed her teenage self for what she considered a mistake, her failure at being a good sister. They all blamed themselves and each other too, when things got ugly and the pain unbearable. In these dark times it did not matter how much they tried to reassure the others it was not their faults. When being together was too much and guilt tore them apart, words never made anything better. 

“A man came into the shop to buy flowers, about a week ago. Jocelyn said he was charming and wore a lot of glitter. I know it’s likely to be nothing but I cannot help but wonder… the High Warlock stole her tarot cards, it’s not so far fetched to think he would know where she works too.” Luke muttered.  
“Did she mention what he looked like?” Hodge prodded gently.  
“Tall, dark hair and skin, fashionable and using a lot of terms of endearment. He stayed for a while and she said he had made her day brighter.” A affectionate smile lightened the man’s features.  
“A week ago you said? Do you know what kind of flowers he was after?” Alec clenched his jaw.  
“Peonies, he asked Jocelyn for suggestions for a get-well-soon bouquet.” 

Idris turned as one man to stare at Alec, immediately connecting the dots. Aline came back into the room and did not take long to catch up on the conversation. Luke was blinking slowly, trying to piece everything together but was soon distracted by a phone call from Clary. Aldertree gestured at him to take the call and the man left the office with the phone glued to his ear. 

“I remember you mentioning you received flowers.” Hodge commented.  
“He sent you flowers?” Malachi snickered.

Alec scowled and ignored the French man. Aldertree dismissed the information after a few seconds to meditate on it, turning to Aline instead. Knowing that Magnus Bane had been in Jocelyn shop when Alec was hospitalized meant little to nothing to him. Even if he worked for Valentine, he had never been involved in any abduction and had more or less come into contact with Jocelyn twice without attempting anything. It was a provocation and not worth their time. But Alec already had his phone in his hand, expecting the Warlock’s call. 

“The girl had anything to say?” Aldertree asked Aline.  
“No, I told her to keep in touch if she thought of something.”

They nodded, sympathetic. Alec, especially, understood what Clary was going through and smiled gratefully at Aline when she gently put an arm around his shoulders in silent support. He tried to focus on something else than the gaping hole in his heart, the one he had never been able to seal. How could he stop thinking of little brother and get on with his life when he did not know what had happened to him? He sighed and turned to his computer, intent on finally checking Sebastian Verlac’s background.

He had been abducted in broad daylight like the other suspected victims of the Bogeyman and Alec spent some time looking for clues but he could not get anything more than his partner and gave up after a few hours. Malachi and Hodge had already left and Aldertree had taken Luke back to the flower shop in hope of finding clues. His phone started ringing as he stretched and Alec lowered his arms carefully to grab it, surprised at the name he read on the screen.

“Hey Jace.” He greeted as he picked up.  
“Alec. Huh... Clary just left my place.” The other man struggled to talk.  
“How is she doing?” Alec forced himself to ask.  
“Not well but that’s not why I called. Well, not only. I think I should… tell you something. Yeah.”  
“Do you know something about her mother’s disappearance?”  
“Kinda. Huh, could you arrest me?”

Alec frowned and gestured at Aline to listen as he put the phone on loudspeaker. 

“What do you mean? I need a good reason to arrest you.”  
“You have a good reason, well, I can give you a confession.” 

Jace sounded confident but it did nothing to appease Alec. He was growing restless on his chair and Aline listened intently as he breathed in and tried to clarify the situation.

“You’re worrying me, are you sure you’re alright? Do you want me to come over?”  
“Yeah, that would be better. I’ll text you my address. I hope cooperating will lessen the charges...”  
“What charges?”  
“I’m part of the Downworld Alec, not that I’m happy about it but... That Damon guy at Pandemonium, he’s one of the Circle’s clients and he owes me quite a lot of money. And that’s nothing compared to your or Clary’s family… oh God. I’m so sorry.” 

Alec stopped listening and Aline grabbed the phone to calm Jace down and promise they would be there soon. Alec shook his head, praying this was just one giant misunderstanding as they left The Guard, none of them daring to speak for this seemed bigger than any other lead they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badum tss! What could Jace have to tell them I wonder… But I’m sure you all saw it coming! Feel free to speculate in the comments and take care ♥


	22. An open mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jocelyn was abducted and Jace seems to know something about it, as he called Alec and asked to be arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

The apartment was dark. Jace did not strike Alec as a clean freak but there was no speck of dust to be found in the living room. It was small and cramped, with wooden floors that creaked at each step they took behind Jace.

Alec had decided to go in with an open mind. He let Aline lead the way and program the recording app on her phone. Busying himself with his surroundings in the meantime, he noticed the tell-tale signs of a life on the run. 

Bare furniture and little to no personal touch in the room, it was obvious Jace could leave at any given moment and not take anything with him. Alec remembered the gift wrapped in aluminium foil and frowned as the blond stopped in the middle of the room and turned around.

He was nervous and avoided their eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. Jace was suddenly very different from the laid back yet overconfident man Alec had come to know and it hurt to see him this way. Alec did not feel betrayed per se, because he had met Jace in such circumstances that made it obvious he was up to no good. But he had proved to be a good, reliable friend to Isabelle and him, Alec believed Jace might be doing just that once again.

“You said you’re part of The Circle?” Aline asked when it was obvious Jace did not know what to say.  
“Yes. I work for Valentine Morgenstern.”

The agents frowned and Jace stumbled on his words as he explained himself.

“He took me in when I was a child and I grew up in the drug cartel. I never knew he had a daughter! When I met Clary I had no idea… But her mother seemed to know, she never trusted me…”  
“What do you mean he took you in?” Alec took a step forward.  
“My dad found out about The Circle so Valentine’s henchmen killed him in front of my eyes. He was so mad when he found out, he took me in because I had no one…”  
“Jace Wayland is not your real name is it? Who was your father?” Aline mused.  
“Are you Stephen Herondale’s son? Jonathan?” Alec interrupted.

Jace’s shoulders jerked and he took a step back, nodding slowly. The room seemed infinitely smaller now that they had cornered him between the dinner table and an empty buffet. 

“Your grandmother never stopped looking for you. She’s still waiting for the day she sees you again,” Alec whispered. “what about my brother? You said…” 

A strangled sob escaped him and he lowered his eyes, unable to finish his sentence. He could not get his hopes up. Jace began speaking again, restless now that everything was out in the open.

“I think… I think I’ve been looking after him since Sebastian brought him. I asked Max about your tattoos and he said… he said you used to do roleplaying together, all three of you and you created runes that gave you powers, enhanced abilities. The one on your neck and Izzy’s shoulder is deflect, for protection. He said he did not blame either of you for what happened!”

Alec blinked away the tears that threatened to fall down the corner of his eyes. He bit his fist to contain a whimper, unable to acknowledge the meaning in the blond’s words. He was saying the truth, that much was certain because nobody else than the siblings knew about their childhood game. But Alec could not hear the absolution Jace tried to covey. Aline took a protective step closer to him as Jace slumped down on a chair. 

“Sebastian Verlac?” The woman asked and Jace nodded, confirming the man’s identity.  
“Fade was his mentor, Sebastian was furious when Alec’s mother sentenced him to jail.”  
“Do you know anything about the Seelie Queen? Was my brother…” Alec struggled to ask the many questions on the tip of his tongue.  
“No, I would not let them,” Jace shook his head vigorously. “he’s my lookout, watching out for cops while I’m dealing with clients. I never met the Seelie Queen but Sebastian gets in touch with her quite often I think.”  
“So you weren’t abducted by the Bogeyman?” Aline checked.  
“Is that your nickname for Valentine?” 

Jace looked genuinely confused and they exchanged a glance. Valentine and at least Meliorn had been abducted by the Bogeyman. Could Valentine have followed in their footsteps? Pressured clients into buying his drugs by threatening their children?

“Do you know why I was hospitalized?” Alec changed the subject.  
“You ran into a fire didn’t you?”  
“Sebastian set that building on fire.” Alec replied and realization dawned on Jace’s face.  
“Was it Praetor Lupus headquarters? They found out because of that guy, Ralf. He approached Camille Belcourt, wanting to help her. She sold him to The Circle when she was done playing with him to get intel. Once they knew it was only a matter of time to locate their headquarters and get to Jocelyn afterwards.”

Jace shuddered as he recounted the horrors Ralf was put through to prove himself and still end up at the back of an alley. Alec sighed deeply. They were diving into darker waters once more. The Downworld ran deeper that they ever thought and everything, everyone was interconnected. 

“Where is my brother?” Alec asked reluctantly.

He already knew the answer would break his heart. Max was not here and Jace coming forward with all this information told him what he needed to know. His brother was far from safe and Alec was still fighting to get to him. At least he knew where to look for Max now.

“With Sebastian in Mexico. We have a big load coming in every now and then, his Spanish always comes in handy. They’re set to deliver it at Renwick’s Ruin with Valentine’s yacht at the end of the week.”

Alec looked away and Jace did not try to catch his eyes. Aline squared her shoulders as she came to a decision. Her partner closed his eyes, knowing it would hurt but it had to be done.

“We’ll pretend we came to ask you questions about Clary and Jocelyn but never found out about The Circle. You’ll act as though nothing’s wrong and keep us updated until we dismantle the Downworld.” 

Jace startled and looked at Alec for guidance but found nothing else than cold determination. They had the upper hand once again. The mole did not know about their informants. It had to stay that way and if Jace did not get caught, they would have a real chance of putting a stop to The Circle’s business. The blond steeled himself and nodded slowly, staying put as they left the apartment. 

Alec had a hard time keeping silent as Maryse brought the cake to the table in their family home later that week. He could hardly put on a happy face to celebrate his birthday when Max was somewhere out there, just out of reach like he had always been. But this time, Alec knew and still could not do anything about it. It gnawed at his insides and he blew the candles with a sigh. 

Isabelle’s half-hearted clapping added to the weight on his heart and his mother’s present in the cabinet barely appealed to him. He still stood up to get the box wrapped in dark blue paper, carefully undoing the corners to unfold the gift wrap. It was a series of fantasy books he had intended to read for a while and a smile danced briefly at the edges of his lips as he bent down to kiss his mother thank you. 

Isabelle jumped up and down as she waited for Alec to get to her present. Her ruby pendant bounced on her chest, glinting in the soft sunlight that broke through the window. He opened the letter first, smiling at the voucher she had crafted to invite him to her own shopping trip. A soft package awaited him on the dinner table and he gently pried it open to discover a denim shirt.

“That way you won’t embarrass me in the shops!’ Izzy teased him. 

Alec grabbed his sister by the waist to give her a hug and she ruffled his hair with a pout. He caught sight of the tattoo on her collarbone and winced as his itched in response, muttering to hide his unease.

“Thanks.” 

Their mother gazed at them, barely there and guilt ragged in Alec. He wanted nothing more than share his progress with her and Isabelle but it was not safe yet. He clenched his jaw and finished his slice of dark chocolate cake, eager to go home. He had ignored his father’s and Annamarie’s traditional invitation, just like he always did and curled up on his bed as soon as he made it home that afternoon. 

His phone buzzed and he contemplated ignoring it. Most people had wished him a happy birthday at work already but a single glance at the unknown number on the screen changed his mind. Alec reached out and picked up, pressing the device to his ear.

“Alexander,” A purr came through the speaker and Alec sat up instantly. “I would like to fill in a complaint if that’s not too much of a bother. My neighbors have been threatening my cat.”  
“Huh…”  
“I know, this is unacceptable! Chairman Meow is very well read and educated. He’s misunderstood, really.”  
“I’m sure he is Bane, with a name like this…” Alec choked down a laugh.  
“What did we say about using my name, darling?”  
“Magnus.” Alec exhaled and it felt like a prayer.

A sharp intake of breath made him shiver and he pressed the speaker closer as The High Warlock cooed at The Chairman.

“Agent Lightwood won’t let anything happen to you.”

Alec closed his eyes and bit back the words that threatened to leave his mouth. He had not been able to protect his brother, was still trying to bring him home.

“Do you know anything about Jocelyn Fray?”  
“Yes.” Magnus was all business once again. “Valentine is keeping her in his flat, I’m still trying to find its location but once I know I should be able to exfiltrate her. You need to take care of the mole first though.”  
“So you know about them.” Alec breathed out.  
“How do you think I accessed your files and found out you’d be at the Court for your sister’s birthday darling? He even warned us Idris would storm in but we had to act as though nothing was going to happen, you didn’t have anything on most of us.”  
“Except some of you said too much when we cornered them,” The agent said. “he’s in the team isn’t he?” Alec all but growled.  
“Malachi Dieudonné.” 

Alec slumped down on his bed. Magnus was silent for a few minutes, leaving him to process the information.

“Thanks, for the flowers.” The agent finally said.  
“My pleasure, darling. I felt bad for sending you there in the first place.”  
“Don’t. I got hurt trying to get to my sister. She didn’t need you to put herself in danger.”  
“They never do,” Magnus agreed softly. “Camille often got in trouble just because she could. She knew I would be here for her if she ever needed it.”  
“Was she here for you?”  
“When I needed her the most she was. She never hid her true self, I just chose not to see it. She’s very dear to me, no matter who she really is. If all I blame my father for playing along. I would have been happy with an adopted sister, a childhood sweetheart… anything as long as I wasn’t alone anymore.” The Warlock’s voice lulled Alec into a false sense of tranquility as he snuggled deeper in his bed.  
“I’m sorry.” Alec whispered.  
“What for?”  
“Everything. Some people just draw the short straw in life and make the most of it.”  
“You weren’t lucky either, my dear.”  
“I was for a while. I’m still doing better than most.”

Better than his brother, Alec thought. Flashlights ran along the length of his ceiling like a car chase and lamp posts threw warm splashes of heatless fire on the window. He wiped his silent tears away with an angry jerk of his wrist as a shadow obscured the room and disappeared further down the street.

“Were you going to make a move that night?”

Magnus’ soft voice brought Alec back to Isabelle’s birthday and he closed his eyes. He pictured a million of glittering stars spread out on the man’s throat and collarbones, the birth of a galaxy he would gladly be part of if the High Warlock let him. How easy would it be to swerve off his self-righteous axis and gravitate around him instead? 

Fate may forbid him from getting any closer but the fire blazing inside Magnus’ eyes every time they met his irremediably attracted him and Alec longed for any form of interaction with the Warlock since their first encounter. It scared him like nothing had ever done before when he remembered the feel of the thief’s gloves against his skin, the warmth of his breath as Magnus’ lips brushed his ear and his body pressed against Alec’s. 

“I wanted to. I wish I had.” 

It felt like confessing just how aroused he was at the simple memory of Magnus dragging his hand against his chest. Alec could not bring himself to regret it, not with the man breathing out something that sounded like a promise.

“Happy birthday, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reluctant to write beginning and end notes for this chapter because it feels heavy and I don't want to spoil the experience. Getting to this point of the story was quite rewarding while writing though! 
> 
> So. Did you guess Malachi was the mole? What about the big reveal? Max was with Jace all this time, Alec and him nearly ran into each other in the first chapter. Am I evil? Did you see it coming? Also, the phone conversation is another of my favorite scenes, which inspired the whole story. Hope you enjoyed it just as much! Take care ♥


	23. Aparté III: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace admitted knowing Max and looking after him all these years. Unfortunately Alec cannot get to him as he’s in Mexico…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An _aparté_ is a stage whisper, something said on the side and intended for the audience only. This is an insight into Max’s side of the story as we’ve been looking for him. That’s the last _aparté_ by the way so enjoy!
> 
>  **Trigger warning:** Some characters make homophobic comments and threats. I'm not sure how offensive it actually is because I had a hard time coming up with the sentence itself (meet me, who never says anything bad about anyone and is not a native speaker so I might have misjudged the impact of the word I chose). I obviously disagree with these characters.
> 
>   
> 

A gunshot reverberated in the creek and the crowd gathered in the sand hurried around the container. The birds circling the ship had disappeared, leaving a blue, empty expanse of sky. 

“Get a move on, Lightweight!”  
“My name is Lightwood, bastard.”

Max Lightwood stood up straight, facing Sebastian Verlac and the sun burning bright behind him. The criminal’s right-hand man and eternal shadow took a step forward and Max glared at him with just as much fire he reserved for Sebastian. He frowned, ready to fight the other men, something he had wanted to do for a long time. He had caught up on the height difference quite late, but quickly once his growth spurt had started. Max was confident he could take them.

“How could I forget?” Sebastian shoved him again. 

Max wanted to lash out but also knew Sebastian would not hesitate to shoot him, if given the opportunity. Magdalena had already taken out a passerby, or a dog, maybe her own ugly reflection in the sea. The gunrunner had a long scar across her face and nobody knew how she had gotten it. Better not to ask, most people said when someone brought it up. Max got back to work instead of pondering on either of the criminals, loading the container with repressed anger.

“Your mother did not know when to stop and it looks like your siblings are following in her footsteps. It’s a shame your brother is a fag, really. If he had kids I would take them the same way I took you.” 

Sebastian spat his words like venom and Max closed his eyes to refrain from punching him, wishing for it to be over with. He was not so lucky however as another voice joined in the verbal bashing of Max’s brother.

“Should we look into it and find out if he has a boyfriend we could send our greetings to?”  
“I don’t think he does, Daniel. The High Warlock wouldn’t be so hung up on him if he did.”

Daniel was all male, wide limbs and hunched shoulders in spite of his rather lean frame. He would break Max in two if he ever got his hands on him but Max was confident he would slip out of the man’s reach with ease. Black tribal tattoos covered his honey skin and his eyes were just as dark as the lines on his arms and chest. Where Sebastian was pale, almost ghostly when he dyed his hair, Daniel was an imposing shadow and played that role well. 

Daniel sneered and spat in the sand. He was Sebastian’s right-hand man for a reason and shared his worse flaws like lovers would share good wine, smiles and longing gazes as the world burnt down to the single focus of their relationship. It was almost ironic, since they found Alec’s sexual orientation disgusting. 

Max had always known, in a way. It did not matter to a little boy though and growing up in the Circle had fueled his support for the LGBT community as things were even worse for them. The only reason The High Warlock was not pushed around like others was that he did his part better than anyone else and had powerful connections outside of the Downworld. 

Max remembered the day of his abduction more than any other. Isabelle had been in her room, blasting music through the speakers of her stereo. Pop, acidic music drifted through the corridor and into his own room, background noise to the humming of his electric train. He had refused to hang out with her because she was painting her nails and always wanted to do his too. 

Sometimes, he wished he had agreed. Hot pink nails sounded like the next best thing when Sebastian loomed over him. The man had been enraged ten years ago, when he had barged in the room through the window and had taken his frustration out on Max. 

Whatever Sebastian’s father did never really fazed him but Malcolm Fade’s imprisonment still affected him whenever it was mentioned and Max struggled to understand the relationship between the two psychopaths. He threw the last of the load inside the containers and looked back, wondering if he could make it across the beach. 

They would probably shoot him the moment he started running. Jace had been quick to explain that particular kind of reactions within the Circle. They got the guns out first and asked questions later, Jace had reminded him before his departure, knowing the excruciating temptation Max would experience. Max missed his family dearly but he still held onto the hope of seeing them again, alive and well. He never ran but this time he was so close to finally reuniting with them... After all these years, Max could barely comply with whatever order sent his way. It had been so long, too long. 

Max turned around and walked up to the boat. It would be worth it, in the end if he could stay put a little longer. He had done it so far, after all. Instead of running, he had watched Isabelle on TV and listened to radio reports after each trial his mother presided. He had read every article about St Xavier in case his father was mentioned and even saw pictures of the Lightwoods in the papers sometimes. Alec was harder to find but it was comforting in a way, the eldest had never been one to stand in the spotlight. 

Some things did not change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter! As usual, _apartés_ are posted outside of the wednesday/saturday update schedule. 
> 
> Get ready for the emotional roller coaster though, because it’s coming fast and it might break your heart a little at times. Thank you so much for keeping up with Darker Waters, every kudo, comment, bookmark and subscription is appreciated and I hope everyone will enjoy the upcoming chapters as we wrap things up. Take care ♥


	24. Young and naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally has a lead on his little brother. Max was with Jace all this time and now closer than ever. If only The Clave could put a stop to The Circle’s activities, the Lightwoods might be together as a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Darker Waters was originally called Glitter & Grime! But it didn't sound like a good title and I finally decided on Darker Waters instead when I wrote chapter 22 ^^
> 
>   
> 

Aldertree gestured at the agents to crawl under the high chain-linked fence that surrounded Renwick’s Ruin. The abandoned hospital loomed over them as the last of the men made their way towards one of the entrances. Idris had surrounded Renwick’s as soon as Alec and Aline had tipped their team leader and Malachi went in without a complain. Alec kept a close eye on him none the less as they made their way through the hospital. 

A distant bumping grew louder at each turn they took in the deserted corridors. It was empty for the most part and the agents moved from room to room in complete silence. Malachi stayed within his group, never a step further up that the others and Alec frowned, realizing the mole would not slip up that easily. They finally reached the main hall of the abandoned hospital and stumbled upon three men. 

They were huddled around a make-shift camp fire, laughing loudly as dub-step blared from a loudspeaker. Bottles scattered the dirt covered floor and shuddered in time with the music, covering the agents’ approach until they had the drug dealers surrounded. A strong smell of beer came from the men and The Clave subdued them quickly. Alec watched Malachi, standing back with him as Aldertree and Aline questioned their suspects. One of them spat at the woman’s feet. He was big and burly, with short reddish hair and purple blemishes all over his face as though he had taken a beating recently.

“Don’t waste it, that’s the only thing you’ll have left in prison.” Aline sneered.  
“Samuel Blackwell,” Aldertree read from the man’s license. “and you must be the Pangborn brothers.”

They looked alike, thin and gaudy as they smiled. The Pangborns were obviously drunk and did not understand what was happening. The oldest seemed to be in his forties and he already had gray hair, with a mustache and a pointed beard that made him look even older. He wiggled his long fingers at Malachi and Alec took it as his cue, grabbing the French man’s arm roughly. Malachi stilled and shot a worried glance at the younger agent.

“Not so fast.” Alec drawled. 

His colleague reluctantly stayed put, straightening as though his posture would make him appear trustworthy. Other agents were already packing up the drug Blackwell and the Pangborns had been guarding and soon enough they were back at the headquarters with the suspects in tow. Alec kept a firm grip on Malachi until he could sit him down in an interrogation room and leave him there to sweat for a bit. 

He then went to make himself a cup of coffee and poured some in a second mug too, sliding it on Aline’s side on the desk. She was poring over the files of the three man they had taken in custody and sent him a grateful smile as she grabbed the warm cup with her free hand.

“I don’t think they know much, they’re just henchmen.”  
“That’s still something, we’re getting there.” Alec grimaced as he tried to cheer her up.  
“We are.” Aline replied, holding his gaze.

He smiled, slowly and painfully. Alec appreciated her support, it was simply not enough. He knocked back his coffee and abandoned the mug on his desk to go in the interrogation room with purposeful strides. The French envoi was already looking at the door when Alec slipped in. Malachi did not fidget, seating still on his chair in spite of the tense line of his shoulders. Alec wondered his he had been staring at the one-way mirror before but the agent seemed smart enough to not waste his effort with such ineffective tactics. He did not waste time either, demanding answers even though he was not in a position that allowed such antics.

“What is the meaning of this?”  
“Pangborn’s familiar gesture at your intention is very suspicious,” Alec stated with as much calm as he could muster. “since we have a mole in our organization.”  
“Are you kidding me? A drunken provocation and you put me in there? Are you out of your mind Lightwood?!”  
“Quite the contrary, every piece of evidence points at you.”

Malachi was silent for a minute, starring disbelievingly at Alec. 

“What evidence?” He finally asked.

Each syllable was enunciated slowly, dragging the question out to save some time and maybe allow him to build up his defense. Alec watched him closely, calculating the risk he could take. He did not want to mention Magnus in case the corrupted cop got away. It would not do to endanger his informant. 

“So there is evidence.” Alec said instead.

It made sense, if Malachi had perfectly covered his tracks he would not ask. His doubts worked in Alec’s favor and he smiled humorlessly at the French envoi. The man tried to lift his hands and swore under his breath as the cuffs stopped his momentum. He settled for stretching his neck, his lips a tight line as he kept his mouth shut. Alec did not and spat the words like punches.

“Are you one of these sick bastards who gets off on defenseless children? Is it the drug?”  
“What? No!” Malachi roared, red in the face.  
“That what it looks like to me. My brother was abducted ten years ago and for all I know he’s been raped more times than I can imagine and you expect me to you believe you’re a good guy? You’re helping criminals getting away with human trafficking and prostitution!” 

Alec wiped away the treacherous tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry okay? I’ve been trying to find your brother, I’m not helping them for this. I got in to put a stop to the abductions, I’m still trying to stop it!”  
“Then why are you protecting them?!”  
“I don’t know anything! I got caught straight away, I was just like you, young and naive. I thought I would change the world, save the poor little French girl…” He shook his head. “but it changes you. You do what you have to do to survive and I did it too. Some of these men, they’re downright sick. Valentine’s son, he’s… he’s a monster. Just like Fade, and he’s not the only one.”  
“Valentine’s son?” Alec repeated, dumbfounded.

Jocelyn had mentioned her eldest child, a boy who had distanced himself from her after they had gotten away from the drug lord. 

“Jonathan Morgenstern.” Malachi confirmed.

Alec starred him down, unimpressed by the French man’s tone, dripping with every thing except respect. The main reason they had been struggling so much to put an end to this madness was the lack of cooperation from Praetor Lupus and the internal sabotage they had experienced because of Malachi. If they were missing something, it might not be for lack of trying to work it out.

“What about the Seelie Queen?”  
“I have been working on it but I can’t seem to find out who she is. I suspect Saoirse O’Sullivan.” 

Here it was again, a glint of superiority in the man’s eyes. Alec glared at him and stood up, not bothering to grace Malachi with his own theories. He left without another word and quickly shut the door, heading to the office. Hodge saw him coming, barreling in and huffing as he sat down at his computer, but he did not comment on it. As for Aline, she nudged him with a concerned look on her face, eyebrows frowned and dark eyes zeroing on him when he tried to ignore her.

“What did he say? The other three are still sobering up.”  
“He mentioned Valentine’s son, Jonathan so I’m going to look him up.”

Alec did not come up with much. The database of The Clave had nothing on the man and he was private enough that internet results were few and far in between. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, meeting Aline’s gaze head on.

“He also said that Saoirse O’Sullivan might be the Seelie Queen.” 

Aline hummed and nodded, considering the accusation. 

“She’s young though, around the same age as Camille. Didn’t Camille say she was set to become part of the Court and tricked Magnus to avoid her fate?”  
“That could explain her bargaining to get Saoirse out though, but it doesn’t make much sense, chronologically wise.” Hodge bumped in.  
“Except if she’s not the first Seelie Queen, like Valentine might be the second Bogeyman.” Alec replied.

They stared at each other, puzzled by this theory. Hodge shrugged and turned back to his report when Aldertree came into the office. He had his phone to his ear and gestured at Aline and Alec to get ready to leave as he thanked the person he was talking to.

“Woolsey accepted to disclose the identity of one of their leads,” Aldertree informed them with an air of importance. “the son of two lawyers was abducted when he was six and reappeared a few months later. Praetor Lupus kept an eye on the family since then. His sister works at The Jade Wolf in Chinatown and she met him recently. She gets spooked every time he tries to contact her. We suspect he’s involved with the Downworld,” he checked his phone. “an undercover agent with the pseudonym Jordan Kyle will tell you every thing you need to know.” 

Alec got up and ready to go, following Aline to her car with a curt nod to Aldertree. Chinatown was busy as they slid into a side street and stacked up flats loomed over the police car like a bad omen. Aline turned the volume of the music down, muffling the thrilling sounds coming from Alec’s playlist. He avoided the passerby’s eyes as they parked on the opposite side of the block, not wanting to attract attention to the restaurant. 

Aline led the way towards the Jade Wolf, wolfing through the crowd with ease. Alec was disturbed by his unexpected disadvantage as he towered above most of bystanders but could not progress as easily as his colleague. He kept dodging men strolling along the shops and busy women carrying heavy bags. The agent caught up with Aline as they neared The Jade Wolf and ducked inside with a relieved sigh. 

Purple and orange diamonds fought over the carpet and softened their steps inside the small, almost cozy restaurant. The room was scattered with round wooden tables and jade cushions sat on traditional chairs with steep backs. Alec’s shoulders hurt just at the sight of them and he straightened, looking around. A woman placed a gray napkin on a nearby plate and greeted them with a warm smile.

“Welcome to the Jade Wolf, table for two?”  
“Yes.” Aline said before Alec could shake his head.  
“Thank you… Maia.” He played along, taking his menu and squinting at the name tag.

The waitress preened at the attention and Aline stiffed a laugh as Maia went on with her work. Her brown skin glinted with the dim lights of The Jade Wolf and her Afro sat high up on her head, proud and unwieldy. A big scar on her neck grabbed Alec’s attention and he nudged Aline’s foot with his, nodding at the waitress.

“The sister?” He breathed out. 

It was a hunch and they did not get the opportunity to discuss it any further as a waiter came round their table to take their orders. Aline followed the recommendations of a cartoon wolf drawing on her menu and asked for a prawn omelet while Alec chose sweet and sour squid, distracted by the man’s name tag.

“Kyle,” He said. “thanks.”  
“My name is Jordan.” The undercover agent corrected with a patient smile.

They exchanged nods and Alec turned to Aline with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and laughed as Jordan helped Maia bring in their orders, excitedly telling her not to overdo herself. 

“I’m fine Jordan, I swear you have to stop thinking I’m going to break down at any given moment!” The waitress snapped. 

She softened when she placed their plates in front of them and Jordan glanced anxiously at them as they dug in. Aline had a knowing smile that made Alec uncomfortable, he was not sure if it was addressed at him for doubting her decision to have an early dinner or because there was something between the waiters. He did not dwell on it and simply tried to think of a way to get Jordan alone without attracting attention. 

The opportunity came soon enough as Jordan ducked out the back to smoke a cigarette and Aline distracted Maia, pushing Alec through the kitchen. He stumbled and joined Jordan outside, relieved when he did not see anybody else. 

“Are you the only two people working in there?” 

A wall supported most of Jordan’s weight. He nodded, leaning against the wall with his left foot up against the washed-out red bricks. He held a cigarette between his index and middle finger, exhaling a cloud of acrid gray smoke that made Alec cough. 

“Sorry mate.” The undercover agent blinked to see him through the smoke.

Alec waved the apology away, walking up to him and put his hands in his pockets with a shrug. The line of his shoulders relaxed and he leaned against the wall too.

“How did Maia get the scar on her neck?”  
“Her brother sliced her throat open when he was twelve. He broke her arm when he was six. You can put the blame on someone’s bad influence but she says he used to pull off the wings of some bugs in their garden long before his abduction. He would kick stray cats and dogs out of his way and shove other kids off the sidewalk when a car drove by.”  
“He was abducted when he was five.” Alec mused.  
“Yes, the Roberts refused Malcolm Fade’s case. He was abducted in broad day light, we suspect the Bogeyman. Since then they’ve been appointed attorneys for The Circle’s henchmen. We think Daniel is working for Valentine Morgenstern, doing his dirty work with Sebastian Verlac.”

Jordan dropped his cigarette butt to the ground and squished it. Alec nodded, taking it all in and considering his options. Magnus probably knew something about them.

“He came by the restaurant a week ago. Maia sent him on his way as fast as possible but she’s living in fear and it has to stop.” Jordan said and Alec made up his mind.  
“I need to get in touch with one of my informants.”  
“You should ask for Bat at Pandemonium, he’s our liaison with The Downworld and will arrange a meeting with your informant.”

Alec thanked the undercover agent and slipped back in, ducking in the bathroom behind Maia’s back. Aline took it as her cue and made to leave as soon as he came back into the main room, leaving the restaurant with a purpose. Isabelle would be ecstatic at the prospect of a night out with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sign of Max, will Alec ever find him? Not many chapters left to go now...  
> Hope you guys are all doing well, take care ♥


	25. Wouldn’t it be perfect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrest of three members of The Circle and Malachi’s involvement in the Downworld confirmed, The Clave is closing in on Valentine Morgenstern. As for Alec, he organized a meeting with Magnus Bane to help the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited. Super excited. *jumps around the room*
> 
>   
> 

Alec trailed behind Isabelle, reluctant to put a foot on the dance floor. His sister knew something was up but could not refuse two nights in a row at Pandemonium. The party scene had always been hers, cathartic when the nights grew cold and she could not bear to spend her evenings alone. It was not easy to keep out of your own head, alone in the dark. 

Pounding music and big crowds ensured you could not hear yourself think and with your hands on someone’s waist, you did not attempt something you would regret. Alec understood and lost himself in books and movies instead. Izzy disappeared in the sea of moving bodies and the agent squirted the dancers to lean over the DJ’s shoulder and request an upbeat Latin song. Bat nodded and sent Alec on his way, adding the tune to his playlist. 

The agent settled at the bar, nursing a beer and keeping an eye on his sister. She could handle herself just fine but Simon had tagged along the previous night and Alec could not help worrying about her now that she was on her own. Aline had refused both invitations, pointing out that Alec would go undetected if he went by himself. He privately agreed, but not for the right reasons. 

Magnus had confirmed their meeting like he would an appointment and Alec hoped seeing him in person would be different, unsettled by his unexpected professionalism. He was eager to see The High Warlock again. 

“Alexander the Great, from the VIP booth.”

A bartender placed a cocktail in front of Alec and disappeared as the agent shot a curious look at the catwalk. He sniffed the glass and pushed it away with a wince. Alec finished his beer instead and grabbed the cocktail to make his way towards the stair, carefully looking for a familiar face at one of the tables. 

The High Warlock grinned at him and Alec slid in the booth, setting his drink between them. Magnus frowned as he took in the untouched cocktail.

“I told them to make it blue.” 

Alec repressed a laugh and felt his cheeks heat up when Magnus caught onto his amusement and preened a little. They gazed at each other for a moment, Alec struggling to remember what he had intended to ask the Warlock.

“The song you chose when you arrived was quite explicit darling, does it mean I will get lucky tonight?” Magnus drawled and the agent shivered.  
“This is not a date.”  
“But I dressed to impress!” 

Alec lowered his gaze before he realized it was exactly what Magnus wanted. The man had played Alec into checking him out and he could not deny he liked what he saw. Alec forced himself to meet the Warlock’s eyes again, ignoring his tight and revealing outfit to focus on the reason of their meeting.

“I need you to confirm who is involved with the Circle and who isn’t.” 

Magnus sobered up and nodded as Alec showed him a picture of Sebastian Verlac, explaining what they knew so far, which meant not much. The criminal shook his head and cursed under his breath.

“He should be on the Clave database. This is Valentine’s right hand man: Jonathan Morgenstern.” The Warlock eventually said.  
“His son?” Alec frowned.  
“Yes. That’s why he trusts him with so many things. Jonathan is dangerous and women in particular fear him. I believe he tried to force himself on Saoirse a few times and she’s not the kind to be pushed around.” 

Alec watched Magnus’ face contort into an expression of disgust, wondering if the High Warlock received unwanted attention too. Magnus was gorgeous and well aware of that fact. Some people took it as an invitation and as much as the thought disturbed him, Alec knew it was all the more likely in the Downworld. He pushed the protective streak that awakened in him to the back of his mind and asked another question instead of inquiring about Magnus’ well being. 

“Malachi accused Saoirse of being the Seelie Queen, is there any evidence to back this up?”  
“I don’t think so and she’s too young anyway.” Magnus shrugged.  
“Do you know anything about Daniel Roberts?” Alec dropped the topic, noticing a shift in Magnus’ demeanor.  
“He and Jonathan work together a lot and it’s always messy. They’re monsters.” 

The Warlock’s face crumbled for a second and Alec inched closer. He stilled when he noticed what he had done but Magnus did not seem to mind and nodded at the cocktail.

“Afraid I slipped something in it?”  
“Too strong.” Alec corrected without hesitation. 

Magnus considered him carefully, as though he did not believe Alec. The agent could not blame him, because he had entertained the idea too. It would not do to indulge in more than a beer on duty anyway. The Warlock grabbed the glass to take a sip after a while, a provocation Alec chose to ignore. He felt guilty for wasting the cocktail anyway. Magnus hummed, approving of the taste and shrugged, muttering that it was the agent’s loss before getting back to business. 

“I located Jocelyn, we are ready to exfiltrate her whenever you are.” 

Alec gasped and turned to face him, surprised by the announcement. It was good news and he fired a message to Aline straight away before raising a curious eyebrow. His coworker confirmed they were on board, sending her thanks. 

“We? You’re not working alone.” Alec said after relying the message. 

A smirk stretched Magnus’ lips but he refused to answer, not giving anything away.

“How is Chairman Meow?” Alec asked against his better judgment.

The High Warlock stopped short of finishing the cocktail, taken aback by Alec’s attempt at avoiding a lull in the conversation. Alec blinked, trying to ignore the bob of Magnus’ Adam apple when he knocked the drink back in one smooth move. 

“He is well,” A pause. “do you like cats, Alexander?”  
“Yeah. We had a cat, Church, before… before they took Max.” 

Alec breathed in, as deeply as he could and blurted out everything that had been plaguing him.

“The Circle abducted him after Malcolm Fade’s trial. Ten years and I finally found him-.” 

A sob escaped the agent and he jerked away, embarrassed by his own outburst. Magnus looked at him with veiled eyes. He reached for Alec’s hand slowly, giving him the opportunity to move away. Alec could not find it in him and sat still as Magnus drew gentle circles on the back of his hand until his hiccups calmed down and Alec managed to breathe in sync with each stroke, watching the clear contrast of Magnus dark skin against his own. 

“Darling, I really need to mention that Church is not an appropriate name for a cat.” Magnus whispered.

Alec shot him a deadpan look that made the both of them laugh and the Warlock added.

“You need something grand like The Great Catsby, a cat is no ordinary pet.”

Their smiles widened a bit more and Alec intertwined their fingers before he could think better of it. He found it hard to care about Magnus’ intentions. Whether the criminal was naturally flirty, trying to trick him or really interested in Alec did not matter. Right now he was there, anchoring the agent as his guilt threatened to overwhelm him. 

“Can I do anything to help you, Alexander? I’ve never met Max but maybe I could...” 

He stopped, uncomfortable with Alec’s silence. The agent was speechless and shook his head, unable to formulate his gratefulness. He allowed himself to believe in Magnus’ attempts at flirting, ignored the man’s background to simply enjoy his interest in him, the way he offered to help. Just like the warmth of his hand in Alec’s it was comforting, easy to get lost into.

Alec checked for Isabelle's long hair in the crowd below, finding her dancing with strangers. Soon, he would be able to tell her and their mother. 

“No, we shouldn’t draw any attention on him. But thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me.” 

Magnus stared at him for a few seconds, tilting his head slightly as he brushed his knuckles against the palm of Alec’s hand. 

“Actually, I think I do. I hope so, at least.”  
“Magnus-”  
“I know what you think. You believe I’m playing a game, pretending to be interested in you and you’re determined not to fall for it. I wish I had a way of proving to you that I’m not. But I have my concerns too. You’re not just a pretty face, you could be tricking me. Wouldn’t it be perfect, if I were to trust you with the names of my associates, the location of my lair, whatever I’m up to at the moment?”

Alec shook his head wildly, willing him to stop but unable to cut in because for all his wariness, Magnus had just as much if not more to lose than him in this tangled mess they found themselves in. Hence, instead of saying meaningless things that would not change anything, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’. The other man gasped and grasped Alec’s wrist, nipping at his lower lip until the agent relented and brushed their tongues together. 

Magnus’ hand ran along his arm and Alec slid his free hand at the back of the other man’s neck, bringing them closer. He stroked the soft dark hair between his fingers and shivered when Magnus moaned appreciatively. The criminal gripped his waist even as they broke apart and Alec brushed his thumbs against Magnus’ cheekbones, admiring his sparkling eyes, the slow smile on his lips before they kissed again. 

“I don’t care,” Alec breathed against the High Warlock’s mouth. “screw this, it doesn’t matter.” 

Drunk on liquor lips and electrifying hands sliding underneath his shirt, the agent allowed himself this night at least. Magnus trailed hungry kisses along his jawline and down his neck, groaning as Alec ran a hand through his hair and disturbed the carefully arranged streaks of pink in his quiff. His other hand drifted on the High Warlock’s chest and they jumped at the sound of an incoming call. 

Magnus sat up. He looked stunned for a second, as though he needed time to compose himself after kissing the agent. His phone rang again and he picked up under Alec’s watchful gaze, visibly going paler until the line went dead. 

“You’ll probably have to go soon.” 

Alec frowned and Magnus’ prediction became true as his phone beeped and Aline’s name appeared on the screen with directions to a disused line in the underground. The agent sent one last look at the High Warlock, not daring to ask him what, exactly, the call had been about. He would find out soon enough, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??? Did you like the kiss? Who do you think was on the phone with Magnus? 
> 
> I was so happy when I saw a cocktail with the name Alexander the Great and couldn’t help but use it in a story. It’s vodka, crème de caco and chocolate coated coffee beans so I think it’s quite fitting. I really like Angel’s Treat and Devil’s Cocktail as well, I hope I get to use them in a different story someday.


	26. Different circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus met at Pandemonium and what was supposed to be an exchange of information ended up with a kiss. Whether the attraction is real or not, things took a turn for the worse when Magnus received a mysterious call and Alec had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warning:** mentions of a dead body, the description is more detailed than usual. Skip to the very first line of dialogue if you don't think you can stomach it ^^
> 
>   
> 

The body laid crumbled on the floor like a broken doll. Alec closed his eyes, chest heaving and wished for the horror to stop. Her legs were twisted and turned at inhuman angles and her pale hair covered in blood, sticking to her face. She had a hand against her cheek as though she was sleeping and with his eyes closed, Alec could almost believe she was. But his eyelids could barely push the image away and he was forced to look at Camille Belcourt in the eye. Big, afraid eyes, shadows creeping on the pale skin underneath, where her make-up was smudged. 

He thought her blood stained rep-lips must have had a metallic tang to them when she had been raped and if the marks on her throat meant anything, strangled into silence. Aline straightened from the wall she had been leaning against, her pale complexion and sick expression making Alec wince. He did not feel any better than his teammate. 

“She called Magnus Bane before she died.” Hodge said, holding up the cellphone.  
“I know.” 

Aldertree confirmed the estimated time of death and turned to Alec.

“We’ll need him to testify. His father too.” 

The agent lowered his gaze and bit his lip to refrain from protesting. The last thing he wanted to do was to bug Magnus about filling out paperwork and coming clear about his involvement with The Clave. Alec wanted to hug him even though the High Warlock probably did not want to have anything to do with him anymore. 

Camille had disappeared when they had released her from custody. Alec did not know who she had been hiding from but they had found her. Magnus probably knew who had murdered the French woman and Alec had an inkling that Saoirse would, too. 

“Do you think you could find him?” Aline asked him gently.  
“He left Pandemonium before I did.”  
“Praetor Lupus mentioned the Spiral Labyrinth is a common hide out for criminals.” She insisted. 

Alec rolled his eyes. They had no idea of the location of the hide-out but he nodded reluctantly, thinking back to all the times he went to the Hunter’s Moon with Jace. The patrons of the bar were not always on the right side of the law, maybe one of them knew about the hide-out. 

He walked out of the underground to get on his motorbike and give the bar a chance. Alec wondered if the blond had realized what he was doing in inviting Alec to hang out with him there. He felt numb as he drove through Manhattan and slipped into the Hunter’s Moon unnoticed. He looked around, not recognizing anyone until the bartender gestured for him to walk up to the counter. Pete glared at him but leaned close, pointing at a man in the corner.

“He knows what you’re looking for.” 

Alec followed his gaze and stared at the stranger. He was tall, with platinum blond hair and sharp features. His eagle-like eyes were fixed on the agent, who thanked Pete before crossing the room to sit at a table with the man. 

“Agent Lightwood. Magnus just left, you missed him.”  
“How is he holding up?” Alec could not help but ask, throwing professionalism into the wind.

The stranger considered him for the longest time and Alec squirmed in his seat. The other man leaned back against his chair, raising his beer to his lips and taking a careful sip as though trying Alec’s patience.

“He’s drunk and upset.”  
“Why aren’t you with him then?”  
“I guess we both wanted to know what you’d do. I didn’t expect you to come here, to be honest.”  
“I didn’t think I’d find anything… or anyone.” Alec shook his head, dejected.  
“What I am going to tell you will not help you in your investigation.” 

The man set his beer on the table and it spilled but Alec barely noticed the alcohol dripping on his knee. 

“The Spiral Labyrinth is actually a network of safe houses or whatever it happens to be, could be a bar much like this one. There is another one in this area and this is where Magnus is headed.” 

Alec leaned in to listen intently, memorizing the instructions. The stranger gripped his wrist when he made to leave.

“I don’t know if you’re looking for him because you’re genuinely worried or because your superior told you to. The only reason I’m letting this happen is because either way, you two need to know where you stand. I told him he was making a mistake when he stole that painting and I’m going to tell him again if you mess this up.” 

The stranger released Alec’s wrist and shooed him away with a dismissive wave of his hand. The agent ran out the door and through the streets, wondering what Magnus’ associate expected him to do. Use Magnus’ vulnerability for the investigation? Alec shook his head. It was exactly what Aldertree expected and Aline too, in a way. He did not blame them but Alec knew he would not be able to live with himself if he abused of the feeble trust he had established with Magnus. 

The High Warlock had left a trail and it led Alec to Brooklyn Heights. He rushed into an old building, falling back into old habits and checking the perimeter as he walked up the stairs. It was dusty and most likely abandoned but a door was left open on the last floor. The apartment was empty except for a man standing in front of a large glass panel. The view was impressive and Alec came to a stop next to Magnus, admiring Brooklyn Bridge down below.

“You came.” The High Warlock whispered.  
“Your associate thinks you’re making a mistake.” 

Magnus let out a humorless laugh.

“He always says that but he wouldn’t show his face if he really did. I think I’m rubbing off on the old cabbage.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You couldn’t have done anything. It was already too late when she called.” 

Alec reached out and grabbed the other man’s hand, hesitant until he felt Magnus tighten his grip on his fingers. He came closer then, ignored the way the criminal tensed to slide his arm around the High Warlock’s shoulders and gently tug him forward until they were flushed against each other. Magnus inhaled softly and gripped the back of his jacket, nestling his head against Alec’s shoulder. 

“Why are you here Alexander?” He asked after a while.  
“Officially? I’m here to get your testimony.”  
“And unofficially?”  
“When I saw her… I just wanted to be back at Pandemonium with you because you shouldn’t be alone right now. I don’t care about your testimony, you can call me later and do it all the same.”  
“Just what I thought.” 

Magnus snickered against his neck and Alec’s heart clenched in his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to hide his unease and not take it personally. Magnus had every right to be upset and wary of his intentions. He could be laughing at The Clave’s dismissal of his emotional state, agreeing with the simplicity of a call later or at Alec if he believed the agent was trying to manipulate him. 

“I wish I had a way to contact you though.” Alec continued, ignoring the tension in his shoulders.  
“Would you? Call?” Magnus locked eyes with him.  
“I guess I would try to get over my nerves and do it, yes.” 

The agent ducked his head, cheeks burning with embarrassment. The High Warlock let go of his hand to tilt his face up with one finger, brushing the tender skin under Alec’s chin. 

“They always ask me if you’re just not good at your job or such a genius you’ve managed to play me since the very beginning. But you’re simply looking for your brother and everything else happens to be standing between you and him.” 

Alec blinked his tears away and nodded slowly. 

“It was Jonathan. Camille generally stays… stayed out of his way but her relationship with Saoirse angered him to no end. When she was taken in custody he had every reason to come after her for good so she tried to disappear but he found her. He made her call me, that’s the kind of thing he does.”

Magnus closed his eyes and Alec hugged him tight. He focused on his breathing and retreated to some place deep within his mind. The one that kept his memories of Max and happy times in the Lightwood household. Maybe that way, he could absorb some of Magnus’ pain as he held onto him until the sun rose and they broke apart. 

“Still not a date?” Magnus joked and Alec smiled in spite of the ache in his muscles and the wetness on his cheeks.  
“Can you do any worse for a date?”  
“Probably not but that makes for a story to tell.”  
“Memorable doesn’t make it good, though.” Alec took a step back.  
“I don’t think this is a mistake.” Magnus stated.  
“Me neither. I just wished it was under different circumstances.”  
“Forget the circumstances. What you do… it matters, Alexander.” 

They stared at each other and Alec relented. He was still afraid of what he might have to do, things that would matter too and hurt Magnus. But the High Warlock made his own choices, used his free will to do just as much and that led to their situation. Alec would get hurt too, eventually. Maybe Magnus was right and there was no point in feeling guilty about everything. 

He just hoped he had done the right thing and brought Magnus’ hand to his lips, pressing a goodbye kiss against his knuckles. The High Warlock wiggled his fingers and Alec turned away, leaving the building. He crossed the bridge with intent and weaved in and out of the crowd through Hester Street, barely noticing the Fair. 

A few more strides brought him to his motorbike and he headed towards The Guard. His team was already there and greeted him with a cup of coffee as he reported what he had learned that night. 

“We’re bringing Saoirse in.” Aline informed him. 

Alec called Asmodeus briefly to inform him of Camille’s death and have him come in to testify. The politician agreed in clipped tones, distancing himself from Alec the way his son had. Then he had a nap as he waited for the woman to arrive and followed Aline into the interrogation room as soon as he woke up. They sat down in front of Saoirse and she eyed them warily, sensing that whatever they had to tell her would not be pleasant. Alec took a deep breath as Aline informed the entertainer of Camille’s death. 

Saoirse broke down. Her sobs, loud and ugly, filled the room for the longest time. Alec lowered his gaze and Aline looked straight at the wall behind the woman, giving her some time to compose herself. Alec thought of Magnus, wondered if he had cried yet. Sudden silence grabbed his attention and he was the first one to talk when Saoirse finally quietened, feeling the urgency.

“We can prove Jonathan Morgenstern did it. We’re only getting tangible evidence now Saoirse, but with your help we could bring the whole network down. You’ve been accused of being the Seelie Queen and if you don’t deny it you’ll go down with The Circle.” 

She closed her eyes and seemed to ponder on his words before admitting in a low voice.

“I know. Working as an entertainer at the Seelie Court, I know I’m the main suspect. Jonathan wants me to tell you who the Seelie Queen is so that he can take over human trafficking.”  
“He won’t Saoirse, we’re going to put an end to this.” Aline declared.  
“Meliorn. It’s Meliorn. He’s working with his father.” 

Alec frowned and reviewed everything they knew so far. Meliorn Karnstein had been abducted in Berlin around the same time as Valentine Morgenstern. Louis Karnstein was working for Valentine’s parents at the time and had lost his job for some reason… Alec gaped. Aline looked at him, comprehension dawning on her face and they rushed out of the room.

“How could we miss that? The bloody Bogeyman!”  
“How are we going to prove it?” Alec shot back.  
“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” The voice came from behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG REVEAL! I wonder if anyone saw it coming? Meliorn as the Seelie Queen (I admit I’m proud of that twist) and son of none other than the Bogeyman. 
> 
> I was actually sad about Camille’s death. I really liked what I did with her character and of course Magnus is suffering from it too. It was nice to finally be able to write interactions between him and Alec though. We got to see Ragnor as well! I regret not getting more opportunities to work on Magnus' interactions with characters like Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina but the plot didn't fit in Magnus' POV else it would have been tricky to keep the suspense I think. 
> 
> Now that I think about it it's hilarious because I posted a chapter "getting rid of Camille" in Blue for Brooklyn too, timing couldn't be any better!


	27. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan murdered Camille and Saoirse testified against him, revealing the identity of the Seelie Queen. Meliorn is the son of the Bogeyman and with Asmodeus’ cooperation The Clave might finally bring The Downworld down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get extra cute, I’m warning you.
> 
>   
> 

Asmodeus clapped as Aline and Alec turned around. His cuffed links glinted as he dropped his hands. The politician cleaned up nicely as always and looked particularly excited to be in The Clave headquarters. It was all business to him, Alec thought again and he wondered if the man even cared about Camille. If he and Magnus were anything alike, maybe he was simply very good at hiding how he felt. His suit was black, maybe that was his way of mourning the woman. 

“I hear you need me to testify?” Asmodeus looked expectantly at them.

Aline shrugged and directed them to an interrogation room. Alec stood watch from the door, observing Asmodeus’ settling in as he would in his living room. Alec knew these chairs were not comfortable to sit on but the politician looked like he was sitting in his favorite armchair. He crossed his legs and sat his hands on his knee, the picture of a prince on his throne. 

“I take it you’ve identified the Bogeyman?” 

Alec sighed, feeling self-conscious. Maybe Magnus’ friends were right and he was no good as an investigator. Aline did not let Asmodeus’ casual air of superiority deter her however and nodded eagerly.

“What kept you from coming forward with that information?”  
“You have to play your cards right if you don’t want to crash down with the rest of them.”  
“What do you want?” Alec interrupted from the corner of the room.  
“Recognition. I helped you, after all.”

Asmodeus’ lips tilted up at the corners, a slow and predatory expression that told Alec everything he needed to know. With the exposure, Asmodeus’ games would kick off the ground. 

“So, you and your son were involved in this investigation. You’re a good guy, your shady business is swept under the rug and the High Warlock remains a mystery case we never managed to solve? How does that benefit us?” Alec insisted.  
“The High Warlock was a secret operation with the sole purpose of infiltrating the Downworld and the identity of the agents remains secret.”  
“You want immunity for Magnus’ associates as well?” Aline choked, already calculating the amount of negotiations Aldertree would be willing to go on with.  
“They just delivered Jocelyn Fray, safe and unharmed, to Praetor Lupus. That’s the least you could do.” 

Just on time, both their cellphones buzzed with an incoming text confirming that Jocelyn had been found unconscious in Central Park and admitted at Beth Israel. 

“Tell us what you know.” Aline requested.  
“I met Louis Karnstein in London. Valentine had just gotten started with the drugs and I needed a fix. Meliorn has never been above selling his charms to make some money and soon realized he could sell other people’s too. Louis offered me his son’s services… to get Magnus off my hands, let’s say.”

Alec gasped and took a threatening step forward but Asmodeus glared at him, offended.

“Why do you think I took him in? I might not have intended to get his mother pregnant but I did not leave them to starve. Magnus has had an allowance since before his birth, not that he ever got to see it.” 

Something akin to rage crossed the politician’s features and Alec wondered what, exactly, had happened before Magnus’ birth. Camille had mentioned another child, older but Asmodeus had not been the father. Had Magnus’ mother fled an unhappy marriage in the arms of the politician? Or something more sordid? 

“Magnus’ step-dad spent some time in jail after the death of his daughter. He did not waste time to get his hands on the money went he came out of prison.”  
“So you took Camille in as well?” Aline prodded to move on from the sore topic.  
“Yes.” 

Asmodeus took out his wallet and opened it, revealing a picture of the children. His face did not betray anything as he slid it across the table. Alec glanced at Magnus’ face, smiling at his missing tooth. 

“I’ll send you the list of her clients and all the records she kept.”

He put the picture back in his wallet and stood up, dusting his pants as though nothing had happened. Alec watched him silently as he left the room without any of them allowing him to do so.

They received the evidence of Camille’s business the next day. Aline browsed through the information Camille had acquired for Asmodeus during the years as Alec idly wondered if it had benefited the High Warlock too. The thief barely needed to actually break in anywhere that mattered with his father’s money and a such a dangerous woman by his side. It seemed like the perfect heist. Hodge ducked his head inside the office at some point in the afternoon, startling both of them.

“Aldertree wants someone to go check on Jocelyn.”  
“I will.” Alec replied without thinking.

He needed some air anyway. Aline nodded and soon enough he was on the road. He could barely distinguish the asphalt flying by as he drove through Manhattan, focused on the investigation. Everything was so messed up and he was no closer to finding his own little brother. How many people had been dragged into the Downworld because of the Bogeyman? Because of one life-changing event in the life of Louis Karnstein?

Alec parked near Beth Israel and flashed his badge at the receptionist, who obediently sent him to Jocelyn’s room. He nodded tersely at Luke when he came in and Clary hurled herself at him, hugging Alec tightly. 

“Thank you.” She sobbed against his chest.

He patted her shoulder, uncomfortable. It had not been his doing and it felt wrong to lead her on, even though Clary would probably never know any better.

“I’ll tell the people who found her how grateful you are.”  
“Please do,” Luke said from his spot near Jocelyn’s bed. “she’s unharmed and willing to testify when she’s recovered enough. We’ll be in touch.” 

The man’s blue eyes twinkled with the promise of justice and Alec took in his uneven hair and casual clothes. Luke had been through hell and back for Jocelyn Fray, that much seemed clear. How far would you go for love? What did it take, to love someone unconditionally? 

Alec sometimes felt guilty. He did not try enough for Max. If he could not even bring his little brother home… He would not have what it took in the pursuit of love either. Not that he was in love with anyone, anyway. 

The agent startled when a nurse pushed the door open and walked in. She walked slowly, as though the ground would swallow her if she stepped anywhere she was not meant to be. Alec frowned, recognizing Catarina.

But she did not really look like herself. Her usual warm demeanor was dim and she would not meet the eyes of anyone in the room. Her hair was pilled up on her head in a messy bun, pale locks falling down her back every now and then. She huffed and pushed some more back up again when she was done with whatever she was checking on. Alec stepped closer, concerned.

“Cat? What’s going on?” 

The nurse blinked and looked straight at him. Alec shuffled his feet as Catarina considered him carefully. The corners of her lips tilted downwards but she seemed to suck it up, whatever displeased her. She gestured for Alec to follow her outside and straightened. He had the distinct impression that she was readying herself for something unpleasant.

“Alec… You know I’m raising Ephraim alone, right?”  
“Yeah, you mentioned you adopted him. Does he like the helicopter?”  
“He loves it, you’re his role model and he hasn’t stopped talking about you since then.”

Alec felt his cheeks heat up and ducked his head but Catarina grabbed his arm gently to keep him from doing so. Her eyes were bright and looked wet at the corners.

“I’m… I’m a bit short on money, the pay is not so good here and with my hours the baby-sitter almost lives with us to take care of him. Ephraim… we were supposed to adopt him together, my husband and I but he got really sick and never got to see… Someone offered to help me out after his death, I was struggling with crippling debts and had to care for Ephraim as well… I was healing people, people on the wrong side of the law but healing them none the less so it was alright I guess… But they want me to help them get to Jocelyn tonight and if I don’t comply, they’re going to hurt my son. I can’t let this happen Alec. I need your help.” 

It felt like losing Max all over again. Alec closed his eyes and breathed in, as deeply as possible. He was not back in his parents’ empty house. Max was just out of his reach, but not for long now. And Ephraim would be safe if he had a say in it this time. 

“What do you need me to do?”  
“I took him to work with me today, I was so scared. Can you take him to a friend’s place? I trust them.” 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as he nodded and Catarina hugged him with much more strength than Alec had expected. He patted her back awkwardly and memorized her instructions before following her to the hospital day care service. Catarina composed herself as they rounded a corner, breathing out and smiling before calling out.

“Ephraim, I would like you to meet someone.”

A little boy jumped from the chair he was sitting on and ran to his mother to hug her legs. Alec watched his head of curly hair, feeling his heart clench in his chest when Ephraim peeked at him. He smiled at the little boy, crouching to lock eyes with him. The boy’s striking green eyes widened as Catarina whispered in his ear.

“If you were in Guardians of the Galaxy, what would you be?” Ephraim stumbled on the words.  
“A planet, I’d let them do all the work.” Alec replied with a laugh and it hurt. 

Catarina nudged her son as Alec tried not to picture Max the way he would always remember him if he never brought his brother home. Max had barely been older than Ephraim. 

“Thank you for the helicopter, I really like it!” 

Alec rubbed the tattoo on his neck and nodded, glad for the respite as Catarina explained what was happening to Ephraim. Soon enough the boy was ready and Alec fastened a helmet on his head under the nurse’s watchful gaze. She pecked the little boy on the nose and he giggled, eager to ride Alec’s motorbike. Catarina squeezed the agent’s arm on last time, whispering her thanks and he bit his lip, knowing that his actions meant more than anything he could tell her right now. 

The address was in Greenpoint and Ephraim was familiar with his surroundings, dragging Alec towards the right building as soon as he got off the motorbike. If it had not been for the little boy, Alec would not have gone into the dusty, abandoned-looking building. 

Ephraim did not seem anxious in the dark, even with the ominous hum of a broken light bulb trying to produce some light. The agent kept a firm grip on the boy’s hand even as they stopped at the top of the rickety stair to knock on the door of the only flat that looked inhabited. It took a few tries and some shuffling but someone eventually opened and Alec’s mouth dropped.

“Magnus!” Ephraim greeted cheerfully.  
“Hello sweet pea.” Magnus said, once he had recovered.  
“I’m not a sweet pea! I wanna be a planet like Alec!”

The High Warlock and Alec stared each other down until a cat tried to slip past Magnus. He picked the animal up out of habit and Ephraim squealed.

“Hi Chairman!”  
“So that’s the famous Chairman Meow.” Alec muttered.

It was tiny, with big eyes and a sparkling collar. Alec wondered why he had expected anything less from Magnus. Magnus, who did not have any make-up on yet and if the drops of water still clinging to his hair were anything to go by, just came out of the shower. 

“And you’re the famous Alec Ephraim has been telling me all about.”  
“Come on, I know you got Cat to deliver the flowers now, don’t play coy.”  
“Why a planet?” Magnus asked instead of arguing.  
“Because you don’t have anything to do except being a planet.” Ephraim explained proudly.

Alec ducked his head, cheeks burning red and Magnus let out a startled laugh, stepping to the side. The agent tried his best to forget every inappropriate thought he might have entertained about the High Warlock. 

“Then come on in, lazy planets.” 

Alec followed Ephraim inside, unsure of what he was actually supposed to do. The boy knew his way around and settled on the couch without a second of hesitation, trying to lure Chairman Meow in his lap. Alec barely dared looking around and stood in the middle of the room, speechless. Something rubbed against his ankles and he looked down to find the cat watching him expectantly. Alec stroked the cat’s white and gray fur, smiling a little when Chairman Meow purred and arched his back against his hand. 

Ephraim pouted from his spot on the couch and Alec’s guilty eyes flickered to Magnus, who was leaning against the kitchen island. Droplets of water shined in his hair like morning dew and the agent licked his lips. It was a mistake as he remembered their interrupted kiss at Pandemonium and from the look on Magnus’ face as he crossed his arms, Alec was not the only one. 

Alec straightened and cast a glance at Ephraim. The little boy was safe now. He chased the cat around the big open-space that was Magnus’ living room and kitchen, disappearing into a bedroom as Chairman Meow rushed under what looked like bed. 

“Jocelyn’s daughter sends her thanks.” Alec said, to think of something else.  
“Kitty was happy to get her out,” Magnus shrugged when Alec looked at him funny. “The Clave granted immunity to my associates, their identity is not a secret anymore darling.” 

Magnus looked deep in thought for a moment, before crossing the distance between them and coming to a stop in front of Alec. Their chests almost touched as he cupped the agent’s face, brushing his thumb along Alec’s cheek. Magnus’ eyelids fluttered close and Alec leaned in to press their lips together as the High Warlock’s hand snaked around his waist, bringing them closer. 

Alec startled when his phone slipped out of his pocket and took a step back, glaring at Magnus. The other man ignored him, grabbing his hand to press Alec’s thumb against the screen and unlock it. Alec frowned, wondering if he did not trust him and was checking for any way of recording their conversation. What was the chance that Alec had come with Ephraim just to get in and apprehend Magnus? 

A phone vibrated on the coffee table next to them. Magnus picked it up and smiled as he read the notification.

“Now you can call me.”

The agent shook his head, feeling guilty for the black hole of self-doubt he had spiraled into just a moment ago. There were many things on the tip of his tongue, none of them he could safely say so Alec kept silent instead, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck to kiss him again. He knew they would be interrupted, like they always seemed to be but this time he intended to walk away from the kiss with the taste of Magnus’ lips still on his. They were soft, brushing against Alec’s with gentle confidence until Ephraim ran back into the room.

“Yuck!” 

Alec smiled and extricated itself from Magnus’ arms, shivering as he arranged his shirt. He had not noticed Magnus sliding his hands underneath the fabric to hold his waist. 

“It was very nice meeting you Ephraim. I have to go back to work but I’d be happy to spend some time with you later.”

The boy nodded enthusiastically and Magnus smirked but Alec ignored him, ruffling Ephraim’s hair on his way to the door. He touched his lips with shy wonder as soon as he stepped outside. Magnus’ lips had dusty hints of cinnamon and ginger, a sweet and spicy taste Alec carried with him for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know about lazyplanet!alec and morningdew!magnus. Also I spent quite some time coming up with the comparison for Magnus’ lips so I’m happy to announce he’s like a Christmas pomander ball (oranges with cloves anyone?). I literally ransacked the kitchen to find cloves and sniff it until I could put words on the smell. Too much information? Sorry!


	28. What ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ associates rescued Jocelyn and were granted immunity. Unfortunately The Clave hasn’t taken The Downworld down yet and Catarina asked Alec to bring her son to safety, meaning Magnus’ lair. It is only a matter of time before the Lightwoods are finally reunited, but what about Magnus and Alec’s sort of relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what to say. Thank you so much for keeping up with Darker Waters, every subscription, kudo, bookmark and comment is appreciated. 
> 
> What an adventure it has been! This fanfic was the first long project I really got into in years, with intent and an actual plot (did I mention Excel calc sheets already?). I don't regret it at all, I missed writing with a purpose and doing it in English is as much of a challenge than it is experimental fun. 
> 
> Feel free to point out any recurring mistake or misuse of words/expressions. I know I don't stick to British or American English, we Europeans are exposed to both so we tend to mix it up. I was living in Australia when I started writing Darker Waters so it didn't help with that I guess :') 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter ♥
> 
>   
>   
> 

Alec narrowed his eyes. Queens was not the area he had expected to find himself in, not to apprehend the Bogeyman. A shabby looking house, with dirty windows and rose patterned curtains, stared right back at him. There was an SUV in the driveway, which belonged to Meliorn. Alec’s jaw was still sore from the punch he had received when taking the stripper in custody. 

The agent rubbed his chin and fell back behind Aline and Aldertree as they walked up the steps and forced the door open. The interior was so plain Alec was almost disappointed. For some reason, he had expected something morbid, trophies in the form of children’s toys and disturbing pictures but the house looked just like his mother’s. For some reason, Alec felt sick at the normality of it all and stumbled on a thick burgundy carpet when they found Louis Karstein calmly waiting for them in his living room. 

“Took you long enough.” 

The words hung heavily in the air between The Clave and the Bogeyman. His thick accent seemed to slow his sentence down and his skeleton limbs dangled from a long, harsh face with bird-like eyes. He waved an impatient hand from his dark green armchair, tendons stretching along blue veins.

Aldertree took a step forward, wary but Louis Karnstein obediently stood up and offered his hands to the agent. Aline surveyed him for any hidden tricks as her team leader handcuffed the Bogeyman and they ransacked the house to find any piece of evidence they could use. Alec wanted to make sure that man would spend the rest of his life in jail. 

“You realize this is useless and I’m not the person you should be worried about, right?”  
“Then you realize we don’t have time to listen to your taunting.” Aline cut in viciously. 

Alec startled, surprised but her tone of voice conveyed what they all thought of the man. Louis Karnstein may have lost everything when Valentine’s parents had fired him, nothing could justify the choices he had made, nor their consequences. Alec gritted his teeth, thinking of Max and pushed the door open as they led the Bogeyman outside. Hodge held the car door for them and they all watched Aldertree as he helped the old man slide in the back. For all the accomplishments of the last few months, Alec still did not feel any closer to finding his brother. 

Back at The Guard, he sat down at his desk with the same thought running through his mind. His superhero figurines stared back at him and he closed his eyes, his breathing quickening until Aline reached out to hold his hand. They locked eyes as soon as he came back from the dark depths of his mind and his teammate smiled.

“We’re getting there Alec. I promise.” 

He nodded, numb and tired. A single glance at the picture of his family had his hopes up. What would Max look like? Did he like superhero movies still? Had he forgotten about them? Jace had said Max did not blame them and Alec did not blame Izzy either but still… Maybe Max would not want to see them again. Alec sighed and turned to his coworkers, listening intently to what would be their last mission, if everything went according to plan. 

They had enough witnesses and victims to support what little evidence they had. With Jace’s intel they knew where Valentine was hiding and it was only a matter of time. The Clave was getting ready, Praetor Lupus already on the move to make sure it would go smoothly. And Alec… Alec felt useless. Aldertree seemed to notice his distress and dumped a stack of papers on his desk with strict orders to organize the files and the agent got to work with a grateful smile. 

By the time he had written his reports, Alec had no other choice but to go home. He lingered outside Alicante, wondering if now was the time to come clean about everything. Isabelle would want to know… but Izzy would also be reckless and he did not want to put his sister in danger. Alec hoped that if they… no, once they had their brother back, no one in the family would dare question his silence. It was too important to get upset about him trying his best. They could not afford a mistake, none of them would be able to deal with losing Max again. 

The agent took a container of food from his freezer and reheated it out of habit. He was running late on his usual meal preparation program. Everything had been hectic recently but Alec could not find it in him to complain. He glanced at his phone, wondering if Magnus was eating properly. Having Ephraim with him might do some good, distract Magnus from his grief. Alec refused to think about it for too long when he reached for the phone and swiped his thumb over Magnus’ name.

“Alexander.” The High Warlock purred through the speaker. 

A shiver ran down Alec’s back and he leaned against the counter, keeping an eye on his food.

“Magnus, hey.”  
“Nervous much darling?”  
“Not too bad.” Alec giggled, realizing they both knew it was a lie and calling Magnus took its toll.  
“Congratulations.” Magnus said after a pause, probably thinking of Louis Karnstein’s arrest.  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“Ephraim likes you more than he likes me now. I used to be his role-model, before you came along.”  
“How is he? I organized for Cat to be protected at all times...”  
“Last time I heard he and Ragnor were having a blast.”  
“Ragnor?”  
“The old cabbage.” 

Alec smiled. Magnus’ habit of giving nicknames was endearing to him and he jumped when his microwave beeped, indicated the food was ready. He ate as he listened to Magnus’ inventive ways of keeping the little boy entertained until Ragnor came to pick him up.

“So we ended up creating the solar system from scratch in my living room. He was delighted, I think Catarina might take it home and hang it in his bedroom.”  
“That’s amazing,” Alec sat back in his chair, happy for the distraction provided by the High Warlock. “and how are you?”  
“Busy.” 

The answer was not so much mysterious than closed off and Alec frowned. He understood, of course but Alec could not stand the idea of letting Magnus deal with his grief on his own. 

“We’re apprehending them soon. I just want it to be over.” He whispered into the phone.  
“You’ll see your brother again.” 

Something in Magnus’ tone sounded seemed distant, broken almost. Alec closed his eyes, repressing a sob. 

“Alexander?”  
“I’m sorry Magnus. I… I gotta go.”

The other man hummed and Alec hung up. He sat there, feeling like whatever hope had been plucking his strings for so long could no longer drive him towards his brother. What if Max did not want to see them again? Alec was not sure Izzy would be able to live with herself in that case. He wondered if his sister would even try to meet with Max. Would her guilt allow her to show her face to the brother she believed she had failed? 

A muffled noise came from his neighbor’s apartment as Alec closed his eyes. He breathed in, as deeply as he could and let out a long sigh. Footstep echoed somewhere near the front door, maybe the neighbor leaving and Alec opened his eyes. He jumped out of his chair, grabbing a kitchen knife and pointing it threateningly at the man who had just walked into the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Alec lowered the knife, chest heaving.

Magnus shrugged, not taking his hands out of his pockets as he casually strolled further into the apartment. Blue pants flowed along his legs like water as he glided into the living room. He took his jacket off and smoothed it on top of the couch, obviously appreciative of the swirling pattern on the dark fabric. 

“Security is lacking around here.” He threw above his shoulder. 

Alec scrambled after him. He noticed his gaze going lower as Magnus straightened and snapped his attention back up, meeting the other man’s eyes when he turned around. The smirk on the High Warlock’s face left no doubt as for whether he had noticed or not and the agent felt his cheeks heat up dangerously. Magnus’ shirt had a silvery sheen in the light of Alec’s living room and he unconsciously licked his lips, trying to clear his thoughts.

“I never lock the door.” 

Magnus waved his hands like it did not matter. Alec hesitated, uncertain of what he was supposed to do. The visit was unexpected, especially after their conversation and Alec felt rude for hanging up on Magnus like this. 

“Can I get you a drink?”  
“That would be lovely.” 

Alec bit back a smile and gestured for Magnus to follow him. He did not drink often and rarely anything other than beer. Isabelle always made sure he had tequila available, a family tradition their mother was not aware of and Alec was not surprised to open the cupboard and discover it was indeed the only bottle in there. 

“That will do darling.” Magnus reassured him. 

His hand brushed against the small of Alec’s back and he shivered, busying himself with a cutting board and lime. Magnus found glasses easily enough and asked Alec where the salt was, following the agent to the couch once he had it. 

“This is not a good idea.” Alec muttered as he filled their glasses.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow and licked the side of his hand, pouring salt onto his skin and Alec groaned, reluctantly doing the same. The High Warlock’s eyes flickered from his hand to his lips and the agent swallowed with difficulty, clinking his glass against Magnus’ and drowning it in one go. He licked the salt from his skin and bit down a piece of lime with a wince. The other man’s necklaces glinted in the light as he tilted his head back too and Alec watched his Adam apple bob with rapt attention, heart missing a beat as Magnus licked his hand and sucked on a piece of lime. He jumped when Magnus’ hand settled on his knee. 

“Are you worried about your brother?”  
“Yeah… I… it’s been ten years. What if he doesn’t recognize us?”  
“You don’t forget people that easily.”  
“Maybe he won’t want anything to do with us. We couldn’t protect him...”  
“What could you have done?”

Alec shook his head and filled their glasses again. Magnus grabbed his wrist gently, pressing a kiss against Alec’s pulse point and sprinkling salt where his lips had been. Magnus picked his glass up then, without hesitation and swallowed quickly. Alec closed his eyes, not trusting himself to watch as Magnus brought his wrist to his lips again and licked Alec’s skin. The High Warlock sat back in the couch, sucking on a piece of lime again when Alec opened his eyes. 

The agent sighed, admitting his defeat and tilted his head back, leaving the now empty glass on the coffee table to lean in and kiss Magnus who wrapped his arms around him. Alec grabbed the other man’s waist, the contrast of his burning lips against Alec’s making the cool material of the High Warlock’s shirt feel even colder. 

“I don’t want to do this just to forget about everything else.” Alec whispered when they broke apart.  
“Darling… Isn’t it the point?” Magnus opened his eyes slowly.

With their foreheads pressed together like this, Alec could almost imagine it was something more. He took in the appearance of the other man, the hint of vulnerability in his eyes, his carefully constructed expression to hide it away. 

“When we’re done with the Downworld-”  
“Don’t say it Alexander. Don’t make it harder.” Magnus pleaded.  
“Why? Why does it have to be like this?” Alec spoke harshly, moving away.  
“Darling-”  
“No. You don’t get to give me pet names if I cannot give us a chance. You said what I did mattered. I might not be the one granting you immunity Magnus, but I was part of it. I want to believe… I believe it actually, I think you’re not playing. Not anymore at least and I’m sure you know I never used it against you. So yeah, when we’re done with the Downworld, I wanna know if you’ll disappear or not because it’s going to be hard either way but I would like to be with you through it all.” 

Alec hands fell from Magnus’ waist and the loss seemed to spur him into action. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s neck and shoulders, straddling him and kissing him with urgency. Alec relented, running his hands along Magnus’ arms and back. The other man melted into him, pressing butterfly kisses on his cheek and along his jaw until Alec tilted his head back. He bit back a moan as the High Warlock’s lips followed the lines of his tattoo and gripped Magnus’ thighs. 

“Does this mean I can take you on a date later?” He insisted, trying to ignore Magnus’ fingers running through his hair.  
“Yes Alexander, now stop talking.” 

Magnus’ exasperated tone brought a smile to Alec’s lips and he relaxed in the other man’s arms, satisfied with this at least. It would have to do and he was happy to forget everything else for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for Max. Am I evil? Are you enjoying this long overdue malec interaction? Only one chapter to go before the epilogue now.


	29. Missing us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec found comfort in each other and maybe, a future together… The Clave arrested the Bogeyman and the Seelie Queen but Valentine Morgenstern and The Circle are still roaming free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Tearing up a bit? Absolutely. I cried while writing this chapter. Enjoy, I think it's well deserved if you stuck with Darker Waters for so long! (I'm saving the long thank you speech for next chapter *wink*)
> 
>   
> 

The yacht looked just like any other on East River. Cameras flashed as Aldertree led Valentine Morgenstern to the police car waiting for him. Alec jumped on the boat, running down the stair and inside. He was frantic, tired of waiting for the Clave to inspect it. The ship had been loaded with drugs and they were already securing it, afraid some would disappear if they did not take care of it straight away. 

Alec tensed when footsteps echoed behind him and spun on his spot, aiming at his pursuer. Isabelle stilled, ruby pendant glinting in the dark and chest stuttering heavily with adrenaline. 

“Izzy you shouldn’t be here!” Alec scowled in a low, urgent voice.  
“Max is in there. That’s why you’ve been distant recently.”  
“Yes, now go back where it’s safe!” 

She shook her head and took a step forward. Alec swore in Spanish and she replied just as hotly until he gestured for her to stick close as they advanced further into the yacht. The agent held his weapon in his holster, scared it might be used against one of his siblings. They rounded a corner in slow, careful steps and stumbled upon four familiar looking men. 

Jace shot them one warning look before pushing a boy away from him and the other two. The young man had brown hair and pale skin, baggy clothes that still managed to look small on his gangly frame. His dark eyes widened as he saw Isabelle and Alec. 

“Max run, now!” Jace urged. 

He dived low, avoiding a punch from a man with blond hair, shorter and paler than Jace’s. The other one kicked his leg out to knock Jace over and the Lightwoods reacted as one. Max jumped on the dark haired man, holding him still with a stream of Spanish expletives as Jace punched him. Alec grabbed the blond before he could lend a hit on Izzy and she did not waste time to finish him off with a knee to the groin. 

Alec stole a glance at his brother and Jace, recognizing Daniel Roberts as he threw Max over his shoulders and made a break for it. Jace chased after him and the man Alec was holding seemed to recover enough to use his distraction and get away from the agent. He grabbed for a gun in the waistband of his jeans and aimed down at Max. His black eyes met Alec and the agent froze, recognition flashing on his face and not willing to put his brother’s life at risk. Isabelle cowered behind him and he held a protective arm to the side, blue eyes flicking from the gun to Max, laying prone on the floor.

“Oh no you don’t get to touch my brother again!” 

Isabelle's shout drowned in the echo of a gunshot. Jonathan Morgenstern dropped his weapon and held onto his bleeding shoulder, pain distorting his features. Isabelle dropped Alec’s gun and rushed to Max while the agent hurried to handcuff the criminal, unnecessarily rough and causing him to groan in pain. Izzy and Max sobbed against each other and Alec stopped to stare at them, wanting nothing more than to join them on the floor and hold them close. 

“Take care of him Izzy. I’ll find you as soon as I can.” He choked, pushing Jonathan forward. 

Max met his gaze, nodding firmly and Alec felt his eyes sting with incoming tears. He threw the criminal in The Clave agents’ waiting arms and turned around to watch Isabelle and Max walk out of the boat. Tears welled up in his eyes and Alec did not bother trying to keep himself in check. Izzy held onto their little brother as though he would disappear the moment she let him go and Max simply let her, hunching down to accommodate the height difference. 

A sob escaped Alec and he pressed his fist against his mouth, chest heaving with panicked intakes of breath. His brother was so tall and he remembered him barely older than Ephraim. Alec broke into a run then, grabbed at his siblings with soundless sobs because his breath kept catching into his throat. Isabelle collapsed into Alec’s arms and he clenched Max’s shirt in his hands to make sure he was really there. His brother’s name finally broke free and rolled off Alec’s tongue in a litany of thankful whispers. 

Isabelle hid her face against Alec’s shoulder, holding Max’s hand so tight their knuckles turned white. The youngest melted into the embrace, stunned and struggling to believe they were finally reunited. He hugged Alec around the waist with such care it felt they were all going to break down into million pieces and never be together again. And Alec too, had trouble accepting that they were not. It did not feel real, to be with Max again after all these years. His bones still ached with the pain of his loss, the grief he carried for so long. 

“Where is Jace?” Max asked in between camera flashes.

His voice was deep and it did not feel like it belonged in his wiry frame. Alec closed his eyes and sobbed for the years they had missed, mourned the little brother he never got to see growing up. He remembered his squeaky voice and excited peals of laughter but the boy in front of him was almost a man now.

“Let’s look for him.” 

Alec pried Isabelle off him, wiping her make-up and tears from her face with gentle swipes of his thumbs. She smiled and it was the most beautiful expression he had seen on her face in years. She clung to Max, hugging him as Alec wrapped an arm around their brother’s shoulders.

“I missed you too. I missed us.” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss on Izzy’s cheek.

They moved through the crowd, not letting go of each other until they reached Aline. Her face broke into a bright smile and she gestured excitedly, leading them towards the secured area The Clave had retreated to. Jace sat on the side, a paramedic fussing over him and his face brightened as soon as he caught sight of the Lightwood siblings. He winced immediately, a nasty cut on his lip and what looked like scratches all over his arms. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner, you literally all look the same.” He whistled. 

Alec ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush. Isabelle half-laughed half-sobbed and Max scratched the back of his head. 

“Daniel managed to get away.” Jace lowered his gaze. 

They fell silent and Alec filled out the appropriate paperwork regarding Max’s situation as they waited for the paramedic to confirm Jace was good to go. They headed off then, avoiding cameras and pilling up in Isabelle’s car. Alec took it upon himself to call his parents, feverish with excitement and embarrassment because of his strained relation with his father. Maryse knew already and barely contained her relief over the phone, agreeing to meet them at Taki’s Dinner. Alec blinked his renewed tears away and choked on the words when Robert Lightwood picked up.

“Dad? We found him. We found Max.” 

His father crumbled down and Alec closed his eyes, listening to his wailing sobs. He had never heard him cry. Isabelle gripped his hand and held on as Alec told their father where to meet them. 

“Can I talk to him?” Robert asked and he sounded hollow. 

Alec wordlessly handed the phone to Max, who grabbed it gingerly and brought it to his ear. A shudder ran through his siblings as his voice reached them.

“Dad? Yeah, it’s me.” 

The conversation was cut short as they parked near Taki’s Dinner, Robert hanging up reluctantly as they came into the restaurant. Isabelle stuck close to Max as they sat down and Alec fell down on the other bench with Jace. The blond presence helped diffuse the underlying tension between them, born from how little they knew of each other after so many years. 

“Have you guys met Clary?” Max asked to break the silence.  
“Yeah.” Alec nodded.

Isabelle’s face lightened with a smile and she told her brother about the redhead, which he had never met. Max seemed more at ease on that topic and Alec took the time to simply watch his brother, with his bedhead and dark yet lively eyes. The boy reached shyly to run his fingers along the lines of Isabelle’s tattoo before he looked over at Alec to see the matching rune on his neck. 

“Can I get one too?” 

It had almost escaped him and Max squirmed on his seat, avoiding his siblings’ eyes. Alec blinked, exchanging a glance with Isabelle. She shook her head helplessly and he sighed, slipping into the big brother role he had always missed.

“Maybe we should check with mom and dad first? And wait to make sure you really want it? But we could get another rune, a new one? What do you think?” 

Max frowned but nodded eagerly and someone gasped behind them. Maryse Lightwood threw herself at her son, holding him to her chest with emotion unlike anything Alec had seen in a long time. Max patted her back, large hands and awkward arms dangling uselessly around his mother’s frame as though he was not quite sure what to make of her. 

“Mom.”  
“My little boy...” 

Maryse sobbed and Alec felt tears well up behind his eyelids again, breathing in as quietly as possible to repress them. Jace placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Alec nodded.

“I’m good.” 

Isabelle was not and wiped more tears away from her face, her make-up definitely ruined for the day. She did not seem to care and smiled anyway as Robert and Annamarie walked inside. Max caught sight of them above Maryse’s shoulder and tightened his grip on her, lips going downward. 

“Max, this is Annamarie.” Robert introduced his second wife.

Alec could tell he had no clue about what Max felt at that moment. Their father had never understood Alec’s resentment. Annamarie was kind and supportive, anything you could want in a partner after what Robert had been through. But Annamarie had taken away what was left of Alec’s family and he refused to have anything to do with her. Max seemed to think along the same lines and scooted over to let Maryse seat next to him on the bench. 

A waiter brought more chairs for Robert and Annamarie and Alec’s heart clenched in his chest when he noticed Kaelie was not there. For all the good he had done with the investigation, some people had lost just as much because of him. He pushed these thoughts away to focus on his family, welcoming Jace like a brother because he had been one to Max when Alec could not. 

“Would you like me to drive you home or get one of your siblings to drop you off later?” Maryse asked as they pushed their plates away.

Max shifted uncomfortably on his seat, avoiding the eyes of every family member at the table.

“Can I stay at Jace’s?” He mumbled. 

Maryse’s face fell and Robert looked ready to discuss the matter but Alec coughed loudly and Isabelle came to his rescue with an appeasing smile. 

“Only if we can stay over sometimes too!” 

Jace looked uncomfortable and agreed without hesitation. Annamarie chose that moment to mention she had to get back to work. Her eyes lingered on Max, kind and sincerely happy to meet him. She left without a fuss, laying a hand on Robert’s shoulder as a goodbye. Maryse did not spare them a glance, seemingly unconcerned by the gesture. Alec released a sigh, allowing himself to let it be. 

“So, about that tattoo?” 

Alec tensed and Max sent him a cheeky smile as their parents choked on their drinks. Isabelle laughed and the clear, happy sound played like music in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the emotional roller coaster comes to a stop. I’m quite proud of this reunion and I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. Next chapter will be the last one!


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwoods are finally reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time I mention that I know absolutely nothing about the law and therefore made it up and tried to stay as vague as possible! Hurray!
> 
>   
> 

The room was so crowded Alec struggled to breathe from the first rows. Maryse Ligthwood presided at the front, her long dark hair tied back into a low, sleek bun. She listened intently to the cross-examination of a witness, hand resting on her gravel like it would on a sleeping cat. The Downworld had two main lawyers, the Roberts and Alec had trouble believing what he was seeing. How could they willingly defend The Circle and The Seelie Court after what happened? 

“Mrs Gray, have you ever certified illegal goods in order to sell them at an auction?”  
“No,” Tessa frowned. “my job consists in overseeing the bidding.”  
“But you knew these paintings and other precious artifacts had been stolen?”  
“Yes.”  
“So what you sold had been acquired illegally?”  
“Yes. I had an agreement with the Downworld in order to keep Emma safe. They would deliver the goods and I would sell them.”

Alec’s heart ached for the woman. He did not understand the nature of her relationship with Jem Carstairs and Will Herondale but after Emma’s abduction she had done her best to protect the little girl from her fate. Imogen Herondale held onto Jace’s hand down the row of benches and Alec wondered how everything could be that interconnected and yet so spread out. He had known the Downworld ran deeper than he originally thought but the trial brought forth all the conclusions they had drawn during the investigation. As usual, he felt out of his depth.

He scratched his ribs and the brand new tattoo above his hip bone. Isabelle shifted next to him, her matching healing rune itching on her shoulder too. Max wore his iratze on his left shoulder blade because their parents had not agreed and they had gone behind their backs, quite literally. Alec knew some day he would get an enkeli as well, because joining The Clave had been the best decision of his life. 

He had tuned the trial out and struggled to pay attention again, disgusted with the Roberts. Journalists snapped pictures of the proceedings every now and then and Alec glanced down at the newspaper in his lap.

**Siblings take fighting to another level**

> _Maia Roberts was admitted at Beth Israel during the night after a fight with her brother Daniel. She is in intensive care and in need of a liver transplant._
> 
> _The origin of their disagreement remains unknown. Daniel Roberts is set to appear in court tomorrow for the trial of worldwide criminal network The Downworld._

Maia had died from her injuries. Journalists painted her as a criminal just like her brother. Alec glared at the Roberts as his mother sentenced the members of the Downworld to life imprisonments for their crimes. The whole room erupted in cheers and Alec jumped to his feet along Isabelle and Max, hugging his siblings.

He searched the room with anxious eyes, trying to find Magnus in the crowd. Alec had failed to keep in touch with the High Warlock, caught between paperwork and time spent with his family. Finally he spotted them, Ragnor and Catarina holding onto Ephraim’s hands, next to a woman with flaming brown hair and a provocative jumpsuit. Asmodeus stood out like a beacon in his white suit and Magnus barely looked like himself beside to the politician. Nobody would take any notice of him without actively looking for the High Warlock like Alec had done. 

Gone were the glitter and fancy outfit and Alec licked his lips at the memory of Magnus opening his door with wet hair and delighted surprise. He almost looked shy in the court room and his loose gray sweater with his tame hair made something in Alec stir. He could easily imagine the domesticity of a Sunday afternoon with the man, his feet bare, resting in Alec’s lap and two cups of tea waiting for them on the coffee table. 

Their eyes met and Alec swallowed. Was it just a dream? He smiled, not unlike the first time he had seen Magnus. They still had a date to look forward too, he thought idly. Aline walked over to nudge him, obviously reading his mind. Helen trailed behind her, nervous and Aline nodded with insistence when Alec stayed put. She raised her and Helen’s entwined fingers in an encouraging reminder of her thoughts on the matter. 

Alec took a reluctant step forward and bumped into one of Helen’s brothers. He nodded at Julian, grateful for his rescue when he Praetor Lupus headquarters burnt down and did a double take when he noticed Emma Carstairs next to the firefighter. By the time Alec reached the other side of the room, Magnus had disappeared. 

Isabelle dragged her brothers to Java Jones after the trial, determined to give Alec a piece of her mind. She would not let go about everything he had kept hidden from her and Max had quickly fallen back into the habit of agreeing with her when it served his interests. 

“We’ll have three lattes with cream and chocolate sprinkles please.” The youngest Lightwood ordered at the counter, knowing all too well what Izzy had in mind.

Alec tried to protest but none of his siblings listened and Tiberius’ icy glare put an end to his babbling disagreement. The boy looked worse for wear, obviously struggling since Andrew had been sentenced to jail. Alec dropped his head, feeling guilty. Isabelle noticed his distress and pushed Alec towards a booth, leaving Max to collect their drinks. 

“You should call him.”  
“Who?”  
“Magnus!” Max chimed in, sitting down.  
“I’m not sure he wants to hear from me.” Alec mumbled  
“Only one way to find out.” Isabelle shrugged, sipping her overly sweet latte.

Max nodded eagerly and Alec took a second to simply enjoy their new found complicity. Max had taken to going for runs with him and was interested in Isabelle’s work. He refused to visit Robert and Annamarie’s but met their father for coffee every once in a while. Max also joined Maryse and his siblings in their family home for lunch some weekends. With Jace’s regular invitations to go for drinks, Alec had somewhat of a routine to his life which involved an expanded social circle he had never hoped for. 

How far-fetched could it be, to hope for love too? With that in mind and his siblings leaning over his shoulder, Alec brought his phone to his ear. Magnus picked up after the third ring, sounding delighted.

“Alexander!”  
“Magnus, hey.”  
“Are you going to ask me if I wanna go for a drink sometime?”  
“Actually I was thinking more along the lines of going ice skating? Would that be okay?” 

Magnus hummed and Alec closed his eyes, fearing rejection. Maybe Magnus had only been looking for something physical. He had warned Alec after all…

“I’d love that.” 

Alec gasped, a surprised smile tugging at his lips and heard a faint chuckle. Isabelle and Max sat back, satisfied and Alec promptly offered to pick Magnus up for their date. With that settled, Alec did not feel obliged to drink his disgusting order and shoved it in his little brother’s hands. It disappeared in a matter of seconds and they parted outside Java Jones with a hug and the promise to meet up as soon as possible. Alec walked away from his sister’s incessant nagging to wear the denim shirt she had gotten him for his birthday but followed her advice a few days later anyway, giddy with excitement. 

The ride through Brooklyn was familiar and Alec jogged up the stairs to ease his nervousness. The door to Magnus’ penthouse looked just the same as it had the first time but Alec now knew what awaited him on the other side. He knocked and took a step back, hands behind his back to avoid fidgeting. The door swayed open and Alec bit his lower lip, eyes roaming along Magnus’ slender frame. Buckles swung against his legs, clad in back and shiny shoulder-pieces caught Alec’s eyes as he took in the sequins underneath the jacket. 

“Is it even legal to wear something so tight?” He blurted out, cheeks flaming instantly.  
“I don’t know if I should let you handcuff me Alexander. I’m afraid you might never let me go after that.” Magnus replied without missing a beat.  
“Why would I handcuff you? You’re not going to give me a reason to arrest you now, right?” 

Magnus smirked and Alec’s blush intensified. He ducked his head and handed a helmet to the other man, eager to move on to a different conversation. Magnus’ laugh echoed behind them in the stair and he wrapped his arms around Alec without any hesitation as they got onto the motorbike, speeding off toward Manhattan. It felt right, to have Magnus pressed against him and Alec could not wipe his smile off even as they took their first steps onto the ice. 

Alec knew he was clumsy and stuck to the side while Magnus twirled around him. After a while of tumbling along the edge of the rink, his ease pushed Alec to try and skate on his own, afraid the other man would get bored. Magnus simply circled around him, letting Alec gain some speed when he felt more confident. A more or less voluntary turn sent Alec tumbling towards the ice and Magnus caught him before he met the ground, laughing all the way back to the edge of the rink. 

“You know darling, if you wanted to hold my hand you only had to ask.” 

Magnus’ low voice and his body pressed against Alec’s again distracted the agent, who struggled to reply. Magnus held out a hand and he grabbed it with barely hidden relief, following the other man’s lead and finally finding something to say.

“I am told you want a memorable date, me falling on my face seemed like something memorable.” 

Magnus’ laugh carried throughout the rink and he shifted, sure footed, to face Alec as they slowed down to a stop. He grabbed Alec’s waist and the agent carefully wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, afraid they would fall. 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

It was only a hoarse whisper against Alec’s mouth and he nodded, closing his eyes and pressing a gentle kiss onto Magnus’ lips. Time slowed down to a stop then and Alec dived in the feeling of the other man’s body against his, his hair brushing the back of his hands softly. It felt like being underwater, overwhelmed by the taste of Magnus, sweet-spicy kisses peppered along his cheek until they hugged each other and forgot about the world around them.

_1 year later_  
Alec smiled as he added an Iron Man figurine to the ever growing collection on his desk. Aline tried to grab it playfully and he swatted her wrist.

“Behave.” Hodge warned from his desk 

They settled down like children, throwing daring glances at each other. After dismantling the Downworld, work at The Clave had been quite slow. Alec did not mind the quiet and happily filled any paperwork thrown his way. He smiled at the thought, gazing affectionately at a picture of Max after his interview with Shadowhunters. He had landed the job and made their family proud. 

Someone called his name and Alec looked around as Magnus strutted into the office like he owned the place. The former criminal sparkled from every angle when he leaned against Alec’s desk, looking perfectly out of place.

“Alexander.”  
“You’re not allowed in this area Magnus.” Alec scolded, trying to keep a straight face.  
“Nobody stopped me on my way.” 

Magnus shrugged, picking up a folder on the desk. Alec snatched it and put it safely away, locking the drawer even though his boyfriend could pick it a matter of seconds. Magnus’ smirk told him he had the exact same thing in mind and Alec grabbed his arm to drag him outside. He knew Magnus was probably only doing his job, testing how secure The Guard was. Alec had never needed to bail him out of jail no matter how little security some facilities had on site and the lengths Magnus had been to prove his point. But Magnus’ contract specifically mentioned that he was not to enter certain parts of the building and Alec’s office was one of them. 

“Is it an assignment?” He asked as they got onto the elevator.  
“Does it matter?”  
“If you’re actually working I can just leave you at the reception.”  
“What if I wanted to see my boyfriend?” Magnus stepped closer, all smiles and roaming hands.  
“Don’t flirt with me now, it’s serious.” 

Alec took a step back, conflicted. He really did not want to arrest Magnus, even avoided the topic of handcuffs when mentioning their kinks and other fantasies in bed. It just did not feel right to bring it up when at some point he had been supposed to arrest the other man. 

“It’s an assignment,” Magnus admitted. “Aldertree said that you would probably follow the protocol.”  
“Probably?” Alec frowned.

He could not help but wonder too. Would he follow the protocol if Magnus had sneaked in just to see him? Was the protocol to arrest him now even though it was an assignment? 

“Well, I’m sure we could get your office to ourselves instead of putting me in custody.” Magnus all but purred against his ear. 

He had already undone a few buttons of Alec’s shirt. The agent glanced at the red blinking dot signaling the camera in one corner of the elevator. Magnus pressed a kiss against the tattoo on his neck and Alec surrendered, pushing him back against the wall and slamming his hand on the emergency button.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop and Alec kissed Magnus with urgency, hungry lips trailing along the other man’s jaw. Magnus slipped his hands underneath his shirt, brushing against the tattoo on Alec’s hipbone. He could not care less about the camera above them at that moment, grabbing Magnus’ hair and tilting his head back to leave biting kisses on his neck. 

“The only metal ring I intend to put on you is an engagement ring.” He breathed against Magnus’ ear.  
“Can you get rid of the security feed?” Magnus asked, breathless and already reaching for the waistband of his jeans.  
“It’s illegal.” 

Magnus let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his neck instead, leaving a bruising kiss on Alec’s lips. They broke apart reluctantly, panting breaths and clothes at disarray. Alec sent the elevator on its way again and watched Magnus try to arrange his hair into his usual style. The former criminal did not dare to complain about it, knowing he had brought it upon himself and they stepped out of the elevator as though nothing had happened. 

Alec escorted Magnus to the front desk to let the receptionist take it from here but Magnus gripped his wrist to keep him from leaving straight away, stepping closer. His whole demeanor had sobered and he met Alec’s eyes with a soft, loving smile.

“You better propose soon darling or I’ll beat you to it.”  
“I love you.” Alec whispered, pecking him on the lips.  
“I love you too.” 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment longer. Alec brushed a lock of hair out of Magnus’ eyes and smiled as the other man straightened the collar of his shirt. His hands lingered briefly on Alec’s chest before he came back to his senses and his on-going assignment. Alec listened to the beginning of his security report, admiring the way Magnus illustrated his point with excited hand gestures, fingers glinting. The engagement ring would look quite good there indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a while.  
> I know I wrote The Sound of Magic before Darker Waters but this story feels like my official return to fanfic writing somehow. So much planning went into the plot and I had never written anything quite like that before. It was a lot of fun too and I loved it all the way, hope you did too! 
> 
> I cannot thank you guys enough for sticking with Darker Waters every week (and then twice a week!), it means more to me than you can imagine. I write because I enjoy it and I always keep in mind what I would want to read myself so knowing other people appreciate what I come up with is the best feeling ever. Hopefully Darker Waters helped you relax in this very weird time we're going through. Thank you, take care ♥

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
